


Follow your Heart

by BuckbeakFlyer2016



Category: Drarry-Fandom
Genre: Drarry, Healer Draco, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 86,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckbeakFlyer2016/pseuds/BuckbeakFlyer2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in a relationship with Charlie Weasley. After a bitter argument between them, Harry goes to a bar in order to calm down. The next morning, Harry wakes up in an unfamiliar bed with someone that's not Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic and I hope that everyone enjoys it. At different times, it will alternate between Harry's point of view and Draco's point of view. There will be explicit content, and I hope that no one will be offended. I will update whenever possible. Thanks so much for reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Charlie head to the Burrow for Mr. Weasley's 60th birthday party. Charlie's unsuspecting brother, Percy, and his wife bring her sister along with hopes of setting her up with Harry. Charlie gets a little bit possessive over Harry and their secret comes out.

As I woke from the deep sleep I had been wrapped in, I became aware of two things...one, there was a strong arm wrapped around my waist and two, my cheek was pressed against a firm surface. I opened my eyes and discovered that I was resting on Charlie's chest. _Again_. I tilted my head, looking up at the underside of his strong chin. I pressed a kiss to the column of his throat, before I pushed myself slightly away from his embrace.

I pushed myself up on my elbows and looked down at him. His eyes were closed, but I couldn't tell if he was still sleeping. His short, red hair was mused where I had dragged my fingers through it during the night. The freckles spattered across his nose were barely visible anymore, but they were there nonetheless. There was a fresh burn on his skin, right in the spot where his neck connected with his shoulder. He was always coming home with burns and scratches from the dragons that he worked with, but it never seemed to bother him. I gently traced my fingers around the burn, then leaned down to press my lips against it.

Acting on impulse, I ran my tongue over the burn. I began to place nibbling kisses across his collarbone and down his chest. I kissed my way further down his body, crawling under the blanket that still covered his waist. As I began to place kisses along his hips, a strong hand tangled in my hair, while the other hand pulled the blanket away. I looked up. Charlie was starting down at me, his blue eyes shining.

“As much as I'm enjoying that Harry, we really don't have the time luv. You know we have to head to Dad's birthday party," he said. I stared at him for a moment, then went back to placing kisses on his body, getting dangerously close to his erection. He let out a soft chuckle before his hands caught my arms and pulled me up his body. When I was across his chest, he pulled me down into a deep kiss, his tongue sliding between my lips ever so softly. I sighed and relaxed against him.

“Come on, luv. You know mum won't be happy with us if we're late," Charlie said when we finally broke apart. Our breathing was slightly ragged. He reached out his hand towards the nightstand and grabbed my glasses. He handed them to me, before placing another kiss to my lips. “Come on, up" he said. I pouted, but pulled myself away from him and pushed my glasses onto my face. I slid off the bed and stepped over to the bureau to grab some clothes.

As I tugged on my black jeans, I heard the sound of the bathroom door closing. I sighed. Charlie and I have been together for six months now and the rest of the Weasley family still didn't know. They knew I was gay; something the Daily Prophet couldn't resist posting when they had caught me coming out of the Three Broomsticks with my last boyfriend, Ernie Macmillan. Ron had taken it kinda hard that I never told him the truth, but him and the rest of the family still accepted me. Well, maybe not all; I hadn't seen Percy since the news broke out that I was gay, and I'm still not sure how he thinks. I sighed again as I pulled on a red t-shirt with a large black dragon on the front. Ron had given it to me after the Tri-Wizard Tournament to remind me of the dragon I had faced in the first task.

“You okay, luv?" Charlie asked. I turned towards the bathroom, and he was standing there with nothing but a blue towel around his waist. I nodded, a blush spreading across my cheeks, letting my eyes travel down his body. I licked my lips. “Not now, Harry." he said with a chuckle. He walked up to the end of the bed and picked up his jeans from the night before. As I moved to the bed to pull on my socks and shoes, Charlie stepped over to the bureau, opened a drawer, and pulled out a pair of black boxers. I looked away as he started to unwind the towel from his waist. I concentrated on my feet because if I watched him get dressed, we would really be late to the party.

“I'm gonna go make us some tea," I said as I finished tying my shoes. I left the room before I was tempted to pull him back to bed. I walked down our hallway and through the living room before reaching the kitchen. Walking over to the stove, I flicked the burner on underneath the kettle. While I waited for the water to boil, I pulled down two mugs from the cabinet. I reached up on top of the fridge and pulled down the box of instant tea. The kettle started to whistle and I flicked off the burner. I poured the water into our mugs and added in the tea. I flicked my wand to make the tea stir itself. I added just the right amount of sugar and milk to both mugs as the tea continued to swirl around.

I picked up both mugs and moved over to the table just as Charlie emerged from the bedroom. I glanced at him, taking in the faded blue jeans that hugged his muscular legs and the black t-shirt that was stretched across his chest. I also noticed the dragon hide boots on his feet. Without a word, he walked over to the table and took his mug before sitting down across the small table.

“You seemed lost in thought when I came out of the bathroom. Something on your mind?" He asked, before taking a sip of his tea

“I was thinking about how they don't know about us. To be honest, I'm tired of hiding it from them, especially Ron."

“I'm tired of hiding it too, Harry. I just don't think the family would take our relationship very well, " Charlie answered.

“What do you mean?" I asked. I raised my mug to my lips and took a sip from my tea.

“Look at it this way...You've been like a son to my parents ever since the first day they met you. Ron has always thought of you as another brother. And let's not forget the age difference between you and me."

“It's only an eight year difference, Charlie. I don't care that you're older than me," I said, drinking more of my tea.

“You might not care, but I'm pretty sure that my parents would." He replied.

“I don't see why we can't just tell them. I mean, they knew you were gay. They now know I'm gay. If they can accept that, then surely they could accept us being together," I said, taking another sip of my tea.

“To be honest Harry, I'm not sure that Percy actually believes that you are gay. When I was at the Ministry the other day because of the new dragon regulations that I needed to discuss with Kingsley, I walked past Percy's office and I overheard him talking to Penelope as she was getting ready to leave. Apparently, they are bringing Penelope's sister with them to Dad's party." He took a large gulp of his tea.

I arched an eyebrow at him, but didn't speak. I knew there was more he wanted to say. After about a minute, he continued. “What I overheard was Percy said ´oh she'll be good for him.' to which Penelope responded ´yeah, Harry and Jolene could make beautiful babies together.' I know you probably didn't want to hear that, but I had to tell you," Charlie finished. He swallowed down the rest of his tea and set his mug on the table.

I didn't answer, just continued to drink my tea as the silence settled around us. Suddenly, he looked down at his watch and stood up. “Alright, we need to get going," he said.

I put my empty mug on the table and stood up. I followed him into the living room and over to the fireplace. Charlie flicked his wand and summoned our jumpers from the bedroom. They were the jumpers we had gotten from his mother at Christmas time; the Weasley tradition every year. His was black with a light grey “C" on it. Mine was a dark blue with a red “H" on it. We pulled them over our heads because we knew that Mrs. Weasley loved to see us wear them.

“Okay, so that we don't arrive at the same time, I'll floo over first. Give it about ten minutes, and apparate to the Burrow. Is that okay with you?" Charlie asked. I nodded. He bent slightly and placed a kiss to my cheek. He straightened up and turned towards the fireplace. He took a pinch of floo powder from the pot on the mantle and threw it into the empty fireplace. Green flames erupted instantly. Charlie stepped into the flames and shouted ´the Burrow'. He was gone in the blink of an eye.

I sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. Charlie said ten minutes, so that's what I was going to do. I walked back into the kitchen and picked up our mugs off the table. I stepped over to the sink and turned on the tap. I let the water warm up before I stuck the mugs under the stream of water to rinse them out. I shut off the tap and turned the mugs upside down in the dish rack.

I walked back towards the bedroom. I flicked my wand and the bed made itself and the dirty clothes flew into the hamper. I smiled, pleased with my work. I slipped my wand into my pocket before walking over to the wardrobe. I pulled a cloak from inside the wardrobe, shut the door, and pulled the cloak around my shoulders. I walked back into the living room and glanced at the clock again. It was time. I pulled the cloak tighter around me and closed my eyes. I thought about the grassy field outside of the Burrow and and twisted on the spot. I disapparated with a small pop.

\--------------

My feet touched the ground, my cloak blowing around me from the wind and I heard the angry clucking from the chickens as they scrambled out of my way. I opened my eyes and there in front of me was the Burrow. The seven story house all lopsided and everything stood up in all its glory. I smiled and began to make my way to the door. Before I reached it, the door was flung open and I found myself staring at Bill, the eldest Weasley brother. He looked the same as the last time I saw him. The scars across his face from getting attacked by the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. His long hair was pulled back in his usual ponytail and he still wore an earring with a snake fang hanging from his left ear.

“Hey Bill," I said as I stepped up beside him.

He grinned before pulling me into a quick hug. He pulled back and dropped his arms. “Good to see you Harry. You know, I was surprised to read that article about you in the Prophet. Never guessed you would be gay," he said.

“Me? What about you? I mean we were all at your wedding," I said as we stepped into the warm kitchen. I was greeted by several voices calling out a hello as I pulled my cloak from my shoulders and hung it on the hook by the door.

I glanced around the room. Charlie was at the stove stirring a large pot of oatmeal. Mr Weasley stood next to him mixing a big batch of scrambled eggs, occasionally flicking his wand to keep the bacon moving. Ron was toasting slices of bread with his wand. Ginny and George were busy setting the table. I didn't see Mrs. Weasley, Percy, or Hermione, but I could hear their voices from the other room.

“Yeah, turns out I was more attracted to her cousin Franciois. He was just as beautiful as she was," Bill answered. Everyone snickered.

“Well, excuse me, but there are some others I need to say hi to," I said. I made my way through the kitchen and into the living room. Hermione was stretched out on the couch, her hand resting on her slightly swollen belly. Percy and Penelope were standing by the front window, brushing soot off their clothes. Mrs. Weasley stood next to a young woman that I assumed was Penelope's sister next to a large pile of presents. There was also a birthday cake that read ´Happy 60th Arthur' and had an owl made of icing flying around the edge.

“Hi Harry. Been wondering when you would show up," Hermione said. She sat up slightly. I moved over to the couch and bent down to give her a hug.

“How you feeling, Hermione?" I asked.

“Huge. And it's all Ron's fault," she answered.

I chuckled as I straightened up. Percy and Penelope were now watching me. Percy moved forward and held out his hand. “Good to see you again Harry," he said as I shook his hand.

“Yeah, you too Percy," I answered. Penelope now moved towards me. “Harry, this is my sister Jolene," she said, indicating the young woman talking to Mrs. Weasley.

“Nice to meet you, Jolene," I said, nodding my head in her direction.

Before she could respond, Charlie called out to from the kitchen, “Food's ready."

“Hermione, dear, are you staying out here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

“Yeah, I'm not too hungry right now," she said, settling back against the couch cushions.

“Alright dear. Now, you four, into the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley said, waving her hands towards the kitchen. Without a word, we all headed into the kitchen. As we entered, I finally noticed the Expanding Charm around the room. Not counting Bill's wedding, the last time the Weasley family had all gathered at the house had been when Mr. Weasley had gotten tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. Back then, we ate on tables outside in the backyard. Now, everyone could sit around the table comfortably.

I walked over to the table, taking the chair next to Ron. Charlie sat across from me so he wouldn't be tempted to put his hands on me under the table, as he had done before. Ginny sat next to him. Everyone began settling into their seats. I began to ask Ginny about the Holyhead Harpies, when the chair next to me was pulled out. I looked around and saw Jolene settle in the chair . I fought back a growl of frustration as Penelope said, “See Jolene? That's the perfect spot at the table. You can see everyone." Percy nodded his agreement.

Jolene rolled her eyes but didn't respond to her sister. I noticed her cheeks were slightly pink and I caught myself wondering if she knew what they were up to.

“Alright everyone, let's eat," Mr. Weasley said. And with a flick of his wand, the food began to serve itself.

As the food landed on our plates and bowls, I leaned across the table. “Ginny, have you ever heard anything from the Holyhead Harpies yet?" I asked her.

“Oh, yeah. In fact, I have a practice with them next week to see if I'm good enough to join them. Can you imagine, me a professional Quidditch player." Her face was beaming.

“How many people are trying out for the team?" I asked, taking a bite out of a piece of bacon.

Ginny took a bite from her eggs before she answered. “Their letter said that there were eight of us trying out for the open Chaser position."

“Well, I hope things work out for you. I know you've always wanted to join that team," I said sitting back in my chair. She smiled before turning back to her breakfast.

On Jolene's other side, Percy was “whispering" to her about all the things I had accomplished in my life. Sure, his voice was low-pitched, but he was still loud enough that I'm sure most of the table could still hear him. Jolene's face was getting redder, and she just stared at her food.

“Arthur, Molly, would you mind if I took my breakfast into the living room? I feel bad that Hermione is all alone out there," I said, suddenly wanting to get away from the table as quickly as I could. I still felt weird about calling them by their names.

“Not at all, Harry dear. At least someone is thinking about her," Mrs. Weasley said. She raised her wand, and a tray appeared in the air next to me.

I loaded my plate, my bowl of oatmeal, and my cup of tea onto the tray. I stood from my seat. Charlie glanced at me briefly, before quickly looking away again. I grabbed the tray and made my way to the living room.

Hermione was still laying on the couch, just watching the flames dance in the fireplace. She turned her head at my approach.

“I figured you would like some company," I said. She smiled at me. She shifted her legs against the couch to make room for me to sit down next to her.

“It's nice of you to come out here Harry. I was kinda lonely," Hermione said as I sat down.

I placed the tray across my knees and turned to look at her. I reached out my hand and placed it against her belly. “Morning sickness gone yet?" I asked.

“It's getting better. I was doing pretty good until everyone decided to floo here instead of apperating. Then all the ash and soot made me want to vomit," she said. She caught my hand and moved it to the left. Almost immediately, I felt a little nudging underneath my hand. I couldn't stop the smile that broke across my face.

“She's very active today," I said.

Before Hermione could respond, I heard the sounds of feet heading in our direction. We both turned towards the kitchen and much to my disappointment, Jolene was standing there with her breakfast on a tray like mine.

“Look, Jolene," I started, but she held up her hand. I fell silent.

“Please, don't think I'm following you because I want to. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for them," Jolene said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. She moved over to one of the chairs next to the fireplace and sat down. She picked up her fork and began to eat.

“I know what their trying to do. Their trying to set us up together. You seem like a nice girl and everything, but your not really my type," I said. I looked down, not wanting to see disappointment on her face. I dug into my food.

She surprised me with her response. “If Percy wants to set you up with someone, he would have better luck with one of his older brothers."

I choked on my eggs. After quickly swallowing down some tea, I glanced back up at her. She was still looking down at her food.

“You know I'm gay?" I asked.

“Oh please, it was all over the Daily Prophet. You heard Percy in there; telling me all about the things you have done like I don't already know. Anyone who's grown up in the wizarding world knows exactly who you are."

“Yeah it was in the Prophet. What would give them the idea to set you up with Harry?" Hermione asked.

“They don't believe it. Percy seems to think that everything in the Prophet is a lie," Jolene answered.

“What did you mean by he'd have better luck setting me up with one of his older brothers?"

“Well, did you not notice how they were both looking at you, Harry? I noticed Bill would glance at you for a moment, shake his head, and then look around the table. Charlie was staring at you quite a bit. He would look away when he noticed me watching." Jolene smiled before taking another bite of her food.

“Sounds like their crushing on you, Harry," Hermione said with a giggle.

I felt my cheeks heat as a blush began to spread. As I continued to eat, I did my best not to think about the kiss that Charlie and I had shared this morning.

As soon as Jolene and I had finished the last of the food on our plates, the two trays rose into the air and drifted towards the kitchen. A moment later, the Weasley family began to emerge from the kitchen. I stood up so Ron could take my place next to Hermione.

Mr. Weasley raised his wand and produced several more chairs and two more couches so everyone would have a place to sit while he opened all our gifts. I moved over to one of the other couches and sat down. Charlie was instantly by my side and sitting down right next to me. Percy didn't look to happy about it.

Penelope was the one to speak about it. “Charlie, why don't you let Jolene sit there and you sit on the other couch next to Bill?"

“I'm perfectly fine right where I am," he answered. I could hear the first hints of anger in his voice.

“Harry, how about you switch places with Bill? Let my two gay brothers sit next to each other and you sit by a nice woman," Percy said.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Charlie cut me off. “Back off Percy. I choose to sit by Harry and that's how it's going to be. Just because Bill and I are gay, it doesn't mean we always have to sit by each other. What do you think is going to happen? That us sitting by other people is going to turn them gay as well?"

Percy's ears turned as red as his hair and his eyes narrowed. He sat down abruptly on the other couch. Bill quickly stood up and moved to one of the chairs. Penelope shot him a dirty look before taking the seat next to Percy.

Jolene smiled and sat back down in the chair next to the fireplace. Without a word, the rest of the family settled in the chairs. We were now in a circle around Mr. Weasley and the large pile of presents. I could see my gift for him; the gold colored wrapping paper and the dark red ribbon stuck out like a sore thumb.

Mrs. Weasley handed him a small blue package. “Here, open this one dear. It's from Jolene," she said. He tore into the paper with all the enthusiasm of a kid during the holidays. When he opened the box, he pulled out a small silver pocket watch.

“Thank you, Jolene. It's beautiful."

“Percy said you needed a new watch. And I charmed it so it tells you if your running late or early."

With a smile, he set the watch on the table next to him and reached for the next present. He opened present after present to reveal a new set of robes from Bill, a candlestick that broke apart when it was lit, only to repair itself when the candle was blown out from George, a tiny dragon statue that curled around his hand before flying around the room from Charlie, a framed photo of the first wand ultrasound of Ron and Hermione's currently unborn child, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley gave him a brand new velvet cloak lined with silk on the inside and Percy and Penelope got him a book about Muggle televisions.

My gift was last and as he picked it up, a lump formed in my throat. I knew what was behind the wrapping paper. He glanced at me as he pulled the ribbon off. He looked back down at the package as he ripped open the wrapping paper. The black leather photo album fell into his lap. He picked it up and opened it. Without a word, he continued to flick through the pictures, occasionally letting out soft chuckles. When he reached the middle of the photo album, he stopped as tears filled his eyes. I knew what picture had made him stop. It was a picture of the family when we had gone to the Quidditch World Cup. Fred was in that picture.

He handed the photo album to Mrs. Weasley and stood up. I stood as well when he stepped towards me. He pulled me into a tight hug. “There's more of him in there. This was my way of keeping him alive," I said.

“Thank you Harry. It's been hard without Fred. Your gift is special, not just to me, but to Molly as well," he said. He hugged me for a moment longer than let me go.

“Alright I need some help in the kitchen. And Arthur, don't touch that cake yet," Mrs. Weasley said. Mr. Weasley dropped his hand away from the frosting on his birthday cake.

George stood up. Him and I moved over to Mrs. Weasley and the three of us turned towards the kitchen. We walked in silence for a moment. “Harry, dear, where did you get those pictures of Fred?" She asked.

“From George. He didn't know what I was up to. I just asked him if he had good pictures of Fred." I answered. George blushed slightly.

Once in the kitchen, the three of us pulled out our wands and set to work. George waved his wand and the cutlery began to wash itself. I waved my wand and the plates and bowls were scoured clean and began to fly into the cupboards. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand. The pans were cleaned, the frying pans disappearing under the sink and the oatmeal pot flying onto the fridge.

With another wave of her wand, small little plates and forks flew in our direction. Suddenly loud voices could be heard from the other room. “Just let it go, Percy!" Charlie yelled.

“Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley said. We quickly headed back into the living room and paused at the sight before us. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were all on their feet. Bill was standing between his younger brothers, arms outstretched to keep them apart. Charlie's hands were balled into fists and Percy was holding a hand to his cheek.

“Seriously, Charlie, just give them a chance to get to know each other. I'm sure they would have a beautiful life together," Percy said. 

“Are you really that thick? Harry won't have a beautiful life with Jolene because he's GAY!!!" Charlie yelled.

“Don't tell me you believe the lies printed in the Prophet!" Percy snapped.

“It's true Percy. I'm gay," I said. He turned to look at me.

“In fact, Harry's been in a relationship for the last six months," Charlie said, claiming Percy's attention once again.

“And how would you know about that?" Penelope asked from her place on the couch.

Charlie glanced at me. I nodded. “I know about his relationship status, because I'm the one he's been dating for the last six months."

Silence met his statement. I glanced around the room and saw that everyone was staring at me. When Ron saw me looking, he looked away. I couldn't take the hurt expression on his face. After another glance, I noticed that no one was able to meet my gaze. I fought back a sob.

I turned from the room and went back to the kitchen. I walked straight over to the door and grabbed my cloak from the hook. As I swung it over my shoulders, Charlie came into the room.

He started towards me. I shook my head, turned towards the door, and walked out. I walked until I got just past the apparition barrier around the Burrow. As soon as I was past it, I turned on the spot and disapparated with a small pop.


	2. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny brings Ron to Harry's and Charlie's place in an effort to make Harry and Ron talk to each other.

I stood staring out our kitchen window, pretty much the same spot I had stood in since my arrival back at our apartment two hours ago. My cloak laid abandoned on the couch where I had thrown it. The cup of tea on the counter in front of me had long since gone cold.

Charlie had apparated in to make sure that I was okay, then he had gone back to the Burrow. I was still picturing the look on Ron's face when Charlie had said we were together. It was like I had betrayed him by not telling him about my relationship with his brother. A tear rolled down my cheek as the thought that Ron would no longer want to be my friend crossed my mind.

 _I can't believe this. We've been best mates since our first day on the Hogwarts Express, and now, because of my lies, that friendship might come to an end. How could I do this to him?_ I thought to myself.

I moved away from the window as a wave of grief threatened to bring me to my knees. I grabbed my cup of tea and moved towards the living room. I sat down on the couch and tucked my legs underneath me. With a wave of my wand, I cast a warming charm on my tea. I held it in my hands and let the warmth seep through me.

A small pop announced Charlie's arrival. I turned my head to look at him. _He looks worn out. I guess talking to his family was a wasted effort._ I thought. Without a word, he moved and sat down on the couch with me. He raised his wand and flames burst into existence in the fireplace.

“Their not mad that we hid our relationship; well most of them aren't. He wouldn't talk to me," he said, hanging his head.

I knew he was referring to Ron. “You didn't see the look on his face. It was like I had betrayed him by not telling him about us. I wouldn't be surprised if he never wants to talk to me again," I said. I swallowed past the lump in my throat. Reaching out, I placed my tea on the coffee table. I fought back tears.

“Hey, come over here," Charlie said, patting his chest. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap.

“Look, I know my brother. He just needs some time to wrap his brain around the idea. He'll come around, Harry." 

I didn't answer. We sat there in silence, the only sound to be heard was the crackling of the fire. Charlie rubbed his hand up and down my back, offering what comfort he could.

\------------

“You okay luv?" Charlie asked. I looked up from my pancakes, the breakfast that I wasn't really eating. I shrugged, then looked back down. It had been three days since the birthday party, and I still hadn't heard anything from Ron. Charlie sighed.

“Why won't he talk to me?" I asked out loud. I wasn't expecting an answer; I had asked the same question several times over the last few days.

Suddenly, the sound of flames bursting to life echoed through the apartment and we looked towards the living room. I could see a green glow. We both stood and made our way into the living room, Charlie's wand in his hand. We entered the living room just as Ginny emerged from the fireplace.

“Ginny? What are you doing here?" Charlie asked lowering his wand. 

“Hang on a second Charlie," she answered. She turned back to the fireplace, where green flames were still burning. “Get out here!" She yelled into the flames. At her words, the green flames flickered and started to go out. “Oh, no you don't!"

She stuck her hand in the flames and grabbed something. She pulled. A moment later, Ron stumbled out. He rounded on Ginny in an instant. “I told you, I didn't want to come here! Why can't you mind your own business?" He screamed.

“Ronald, you are my business. You and Harry need to talk about this," she snapped.

“I have nothing to say to him," Ron growled.

He twisted to disapparate, but nothing happened. He tried again, with the same result. He stepped into the green flames that were still burning. “The Burrow!" He shouted. Again, nothing happened.

By now, I was just as confused as he seemed to be. Charlie and Ginny seemed unfazed by what was going on. In fact, Charlie was twirling his wand in his hand.

“Your not getting away that easily, little brother. Anti-Apparation charms are in place and and there is now a shield around the perimeter. No one leaves until you two fix this," he said, looking at Ron as though daring him to try again.

“You knew they were coming?" I asked.

“Ginny and I came up with this plan yesterday," Charlie answered.

“Charlie! You can't do this!" Ron yelled.

“Watch me," Charlie replied.

“Come on, Ron. Harry's your best friend. Work this out with him," Ginny said.

“No. He's not my best friend. Best friends don't keep secrets from each other. He lied to me," Ron said turning his back on the room. He faced the fireplace and just stared at the dancing green flames.

It felt like someone had just slapped me across the face. Ron's words hung in the air, ringing through my ears. I choked back a sob as my eyes filled with tears. I turned on my heel and made my way to the bedroom. I closed the door behind me and walked over to sit on my side of the bed. The tears threatened to fall, but I brushed them away angrily.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there staring at the floor, but suddenly I heard a knock on the door. “Harry? Harry let me in please," Ron's voice came through the door. I was shocked, but I got up and pulled the door open.

“I've been an arse about this whole situation. Can we talk?" He asked, looking at me as though waiting for me to close the door in his face. I turned and walked back to the bed. He followed me. He sat down next to me on the bed, but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

“Harry, I'm sorry. I think I was surprised by the fact that you've been hiding this from me. It felt like I couldn't trust you anymore."

“Look, Ron, it wasn't my idea to hide my relationship from you. Charlie felt that everyone would be disappointed with us being together. First there's the age difference and then there's the fact that he is your brother," I said.

“But why not tell me? You and I have always told each other everything," he said. It sounded like he was ready to cry.

“I wanted to, but I never could bring it up. There were so many opportunities, I just could never say it."

“Harry, whatever made you or Charlie believe that you couldn't come clean to me?" Ron asked, finally looking at me.

“Because I remembered your reaction to finding out that he was gay," Charlie's voice said from the door. Ron and I both turned to look at him. He was leaning against the door frame. “Admit it Ron, you were upset when you found out that he was gay. You even admitted that you wanted him to get back together with Ginny,"

“I remember that," Ron said.

“I figured that if you knew your older brother was dating your best friend, it would only upset you again. And I was kinda right," Charlie said simply.

“The only reason I got upset, is because you two have kept it from me for so long. I was trying to help Harry find someone."

“Can we put all this behind us? I don't want to lose my best friend over something like this," I said timidly.

Ron laughed and pulled me into a hug. “You can't get rid of me that easily. You're family no matter what."

I laughed and returned his embrace. Charlie smiled, before calling out to Ginny that Ron and I were friends again. We headed back into the living room. Charlie made hot chocolate for all of us and Ron and I began to play Wizards Chess. After a spectacular loss on my part, Ginny challenged Ron to a game. Charlie and I sat on the couch and watched them. I smiled to myself, glad that Ron was talking to me again.


	3. Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has been coming home late and Harry accuses him of cheating. A heated argument then sends Charlie away and Harry heads out to a bar.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. 7:25 p.m. _Charlie's late. Again. He's normally home by now, but this is the fourth time this week that he's been running late._ I thought.

I sighed as I opened the stove to check on the chicken I was making. This dinner was supposed to be special; it was about a week before our seven month anniversary. _He promised to be home tonight! He said that no matter what, he would be home on time. I can't believe this_. I growled in my head.

The chicken was just about done, so with a flick of my wand, I set the table. The salad bowls flew out from the fridge, and the two candles on the table came to life, producing a soft, romantic glow in the kitchen. The bottle of wine that was sitting in the ice bucket beside the table, rose up and poured into the two wine glasses. I turned back to the stove.

I pulled the chicken out and set it on top of the stove. I took the lid off the mashed potatoes and the other lid off the asparagus. This was one of Charlie's favorite meals and I wanted it to be perfect.

I served the food onto the plates, casting heating charms over everything and carried the plates to the table. Then I sat down to wait for him. I fiddled with the stem of my wine glass. I glanced at the clock again. 7:40 p.m. I took a sip from my wine. I ran my fingers through my unruly black hair, trying to make it lay flat.

I looked out the window at the darkening sky. I tried not to let my thoughts form a reason why he was late, but against my judgment, the thought forced it's way into my mind. It was a thought that I had come up with two weeks ago the first couple times that Charlie had come home late. I had only given voice to that thought once. I could still hear my conversation with Ron...

*****

_-Ron, I seriously think he's cheating on me. I think we're going to have to break up._

_\--Harry, don't make any decisions that you'll regret. Charlie's not that stupid. He wouldn't do that to you. Why would you think that he would?_

_-He's been coming home late, he doesn't want to cuddle with me anymore, and he almost always takes a shower right when he gets home._

_\--Listen to me Harry, I know my brother, and he would never hurt someone like that. He knows how it feels. Charlie has been cheated on before. He wouldn't do that to someone he loves._

_-Then how do you explain..._

_\--Harry, he works with dragons for a living. It's not like they care about his schedule. The not cuddling is probably a result of how exhausted he gets when he works with full grown dragons. Trust me. I think your paranoid._

*****

I shook my head, trying to clear those thoughts out, but with no such luck. Another glance at the clock; 8:01 p.m. I took a bigger gulp from my wine. I pulled my glasses off my face and cleaned them with the bottom of my shirt. I put them back on my face.

I sat and watched as the candles burned down. They had started out nice and long, and now they were about halfway gone, the melted wax in white puddles on the table. I took another drink from my wine. I picked up my silverware and began to eat. I heard the sound of someone apperating into the apartment. I glanced up at the clock one more time. 8:23 p.m.

“Harry?"

“In here Charlie," I called.

He came around the corner and froze, looking at the romantic setting of the room. “Oh, honey, I'm so sorry I'm late. There was a dragon hatching today. Seven eggs hatched and three of them were Hungarian Horntails. I'm sure you remember how dangerous the Horntails can be."

I didn't answer, just continued eating. My mind flashed back to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. The task was to collect a golden egg from a nesting mother dragon. My dragon for the task had been a Hungarian Horntail.

Charlie stepped towards me and bent down to press a kiss to my lips. He stepped away and sat down in his chair. “This looks amazing by the way," he said, picking up his silverware.

“I just wanted this night to be perfect," I said.

“And I'm sorry that I wasn't here to make it perfect."

Silence fell around us as Charlie began to eat. I lost my appetite as the thought of him cheating bounced around in my head. I pushed the food around on my plate, trying hard not to say it...but out it came.

“Are you cheating on me Charlie?" I asked, looking down at the floor. His silverware clattered against his plate.

“What?!"

“Are you cheating on me?" I asked again. I looked up. The look on his face was a cross between horrified and angry.

“What would ever make you ask a question like that?" He asked me.

“You've been coming home later than normal, and sometimes when you come home, you head straight for the shower. We never cuddle anymore. We haven't really been intimate for almost two weeks," I could taste bile in my throat and I felt like I would throw up any minute, but I needed to know.

“I have a job Harry. I can't be responsible for what goes on with the dragons. Sometimes it takes several handlers to control a single dragon. When I take a shower right away, it's usually because I smell like smoke from the dragons trying to barbecue me and my team. I would never hurt you like that!" He practically yelled. He shoved his chair back with enough force that it toppled over. He stormed out of the room.

I stood and followed him. I found him in the living room, hands braced against the bookcase. “How come you never want to cuddle with me anymore?"

“Lately when I come home, I'm exhausted. It's getting harder and harder to handle the older dragons," he said. He kept his back towards me. I noticed his hands were trembling.

I was about to drop the subject, when I noticed a faint bruise peaking out from the top of his collar. It was on the back of his neck, and it looked very much like a hickey. I knew it hadn't come from me; I usually leave hickeys on his chest not his neck.

He must have noticed my silence. He turned around and I let my eyes travel around his throat. There was another one on the right side of his neck.

“If you are not cheating on me, where did those hickeys come from?" I asked, pointing to his neck. He raised his hand up to it. 

“It's not a hickey. One of the young female dragons lashed out with her tail because her mate was hurt. I just happened to be the one in her way," Charlie said. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it aside. There was a large bruise along his collarbone, but it didn't even touch the one on his neck. My blood boiled with the feeling he was lying to me.

“You know, the bruise on your collarbone doesn't even touch the one on your neck, Charlie! If it came from the dragon's tail, it would be consistent."

“Merlin, Harry! I'm not cheating on you! I know how it feels to be betrayed by someone you love! I've been down that road too many times! I could never DO that to ANYONE!!! Especially, not to You!" He yelled. He turned his back on me again. Again, I noticed the hickey looking bruise on the back of his neck.

“How about that bruise on the back of your neck? Looks like a hickey to me," I said.

He spun around to face me. His blue eyes were blazing with anger. “Why are you so determined to figure out where my bruises come from? And why are you accusing me of cheating anyway? Trying to protect yourself because You're the one cheating?" He snapped.

I recoiled as if he had slapped me. “I would never do that. But you seem to be getting pretty defensive right now!" I yelled.

“I have every right to be defensive! My boyfriend of almost seven months is accusing me of cheating on him!" He yelled. I flinched and turned away.

He took a few deep breaths, apparently trying to calm down. “Are you that insecure about our relationship? Do you have that little faith in me? I know you told me that Ernie cheated on you; is that really what you think I would do?" He asked. He sounded close to tears. I looked at him and there were in fact tears in his eyes.

“I don't know what else to think. It seems like all you are doing lately is pushing me away. You won't sleep with me anymore." I cried. I brushed away the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

“What are you talking about? I'm in the bed next to you every night," he said, exasperated.

“Sleeping in the bed with me isn't the same thing. And the last couple of nights you've slept in the guest room." The tears started to spill down my cheeks.

“Harry, just because I'm tired when I get home, it doesn't mean I don't love you. And I've slept in the guest room because by the time I was getting home, you were already in bed and I didn't want to wake you up," he said.

“It didn't used to bother you if I was already in bed when you got home. You would still come to bed and pull me into your arms. Now, I don't even get that. It hurts to say this, but I really miss you."

He just continued to stare at me. “What do you mean, Harry? What do you mean that you miss me?"

“Charlie, we haven't had sex almost since your dad's birthday party. The few times I tried, you turned your back on me. How can you say that you love me when you turn your back to me?" I pointed out.

“For crying out loud Harry! Just because we haven't had sex lately, your going to suddenly decide that I'm cheating on you!" He yelled.

“Well if your not having sex with me, what am I supposed to think? I just want an answer," I screamed. I brushed away the tears still streaming down my cheeks.

“I'm NOT CHEATING!!!" He roared.

We stood there glaring at each other, our breathing ragged. Suddenly, Charlie turned and walked over to the hall closet. He yanked the door open and yanked his coat from the hook inside the door.

“Where are you going?" I asked.

“I don't know. But right now, I can't be in the same room with you," he said. He stepped towards the door.

I quickly moved and blocked the door. He paused. “You're not going anywhere Charlie. We're not done talking about this," I said.

“Harry, move, please. We are both too mad right now to be civil about this."

“No, I will not move. I still want to talk about what's going on right now," I said. He took a step towards me. I backed up closer to the door.

“Let me leave Harry. We both just need a break."

“No."

He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me sideways. I fell against the end table next to the recliner. My right hip landed hard against the sharp corner of the table. I landed on the ground. I looked up at him, my hip throbbing.

Charlie looked stunned by what just happened. He knelt down next to me. He reached out to me, stuttering out apologies.

“Don't touch me," I gasped.

A look of pain crossed his face, but he straightened up. He looked down at me for a moment, then turned and walked out the door.

I stayed on the floor for a moment longer, then I grabbed the table and pulled myself to my feet. My hip was screaming in protest at my movement. I limped over to the closet. I pulled out a jacket. I was going to a bar. I knew I didn't want to be here when Charlie got back.

I closed my eyes, picturing the streets of Diagon Alley. I twisted on the spot and disapparated with a small pop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be ready as soon as possible.


	4. Kiss in a Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco runs into Harry at a bar. After Harry gets Firewhisky spilled on him, he goes to the bathroom to clean himself up. Draco follows him and things quickly turn heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the story from Draco's point of view.

I opened the door of Marko's tavern and I froze. _This place is packed! What's going on?_ I thought. I squeezed my way through the doorway and the door shut behind me.

With a little difficulty, I made my way to the bar. Marko Hannigan, the tavern owner, spotted me and waved me towards the end of the bar. As I made my way down to him, I felt a dull throbbing around my right hip. I knew I wasn't hurt, which ment that someone else in the tavern was hurt. That was the only thing I didn't like about my abilities; when someone was hurt, I could feel their pain. And it wouldn't go away until I helped them out.

“Good evening Mr. Malfoy. Want your usual tonight?" Marko asked when I finally reached the end of the bar. He held out his beefy hand.

“Marko, what's going on tonight? Your place is never this busy." I said as I shook his hand.

“Not sure. Maybe, before I would have said that it's because Mr. Potter is here. But no one's paid him any attention since he got here," Marko answered. His hand reached for the bottle of Firewhisky.

“Potter? As in _Harry Potter?_ " I asked.

“Sure, unless you know someone else with the name Potter," Marko answered. His hand was still poised over the Firewhisky, waiting for me to decide if I wanted it.

I stared at him, trying to figure out if he was lying to me. “Matter o' fact, he's in that direction somewhere," the Irishman said, pointing in the direction of the far corner.

“You know what, I will take my usual tonight. Put it on my tab," I said with a grin.

He smiled and grabbed the bottle. He placed a glass in front of him and poured a generous amount of Firewhisky into it. He then picked up a pitcher full of a gold colored liquid and added that to the glass. “Butterbeer and Firewhisky, just like every week," he said.

“Thanks Marko. Now I'm gonna go see if I can find a seat somewhere," I said, picking up the glass. I cast a No Spilling Spell over the glass, so I could weave my way through the crowd, and not spill my drink.

I maneuvered my way through the crowd, looking for familiar faces that I could join. Though I saw several people I recognized, none of them had any room for me to sit down. The throbbing in my hip was getting stronger as I made my way towards the wall; which meant I was getting closer to whomever was hurt. I broke through the crowd, and found myself three feet from where Potter sat.

He was all alone in a booth in the corner by a window. He wasn't looking in my direction, but there was no mistaking that it was him. That messy black hair that never seems to lay flat, and from my angle, I could see the edge of his glasses. I took a small step closer to him and the throbbing of my hip intensified.

 _Potter's the person that's hurt? No way,_ I thought to myself.

I took a breath and moved to the end of his table. He didn't acknowledge that I was standing there. “Hey Potter, what are you doing here? Wouldn't think someone like you would know about this place," I said in my usual sarcastic manner.

Potter looked over at me. “What do you want Malfoy? I'm just sitting here, not hurting anyone."

I flinched when I saw his eyes. They were red and puffy, as if he'd been crying. He noticed my stare and quickly looked away from me. “Just leave me alone, Malfoy."

“Are you alright?" I heard myself ask.

His gaze snapped back to me. “Why do you want to know? It's not like you even care," he said.

I didn't have an answer for his question. I turned to walk away. “Malfoy, wait. I'm sorry to snap at you. I just don't know why you would care if I was okay or not."

I turned around. “Look, Potter, I may dislike you, but even I have a heart. You look like you've been crying and I was curious if you're okay. I don't really like to see people upset."

“ Want to sit down?" Potter asked suddenly.

“Wait a minute, we don't even like each other, and yet you want me to sit down at your table. Have you gone mental Potter?" I asked. I was confused as to why he was being nice to me.

“Well, if you want to drink that, you don't have much of an option. I highly doubt that you seen another place to sit," he said, pointing.

I looked down at the drink in my hand that I had completely forgotten about. I looked back to him.

“Look, this table is big enough to hold four people. It's not like you have to sit right next to me," Potter said, turning his head to look out the window.

I wanted to walk away. But the pain radiating from him kept me in place. I watched him as he shifted in his seat, the side of his face that I could see, twisting in pain at his movement. When a fresh wave of pain pulsed through my own hip, I knew my Healers instincts would not let me just walk away.

I slid into the booth on the opposite side of him. He turned his head and smiled slightly when he noticed me sitting. A strange little shiver slid down my spine at his smile. I shook my head, and noticed for the first time the rose colored liquid in the glass in front of him.

“Firewhisky, Potter? I thought Gryffindors preferred Butterbeer," I sneered.

“Normally, that's what I get. I have a lot on my mind and needed something stronger."

“If you really want a buzz, you should do what I do. I get Butterbeer mixed with Firewhisky. After a few of them, you won't be able to walk straight."

“Any Good?" He asked.

I slid my glass across the table. “Try it for yourself," I said. He looked at me like I had lost my mind. “I'm not trying to poison you, Potter. Just try it."

He raised the glass to his lips. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. My heart seemed to speed up a little in my chest. He lowered the glass. “Whoa," was all he said. He slid the glass back to me. We sat there in silence for a moment as I raised the glass to my own lips. He shifted again, and I felt another brief flash of pain. I didn't say a word, and we finished our drinks in silence.

“Can I ask what's going on?" I asked him after a couple of minutes.

He sighed. “I got into an argument with my boyfriend. After he left, I came here," he said simply.

“So, the story in the Daily Prophet was true? You're gay?" I asked, shock coloring my voice.

“Why does everyone think that it wasn't true?" He asked exasperated.

“Hard to picture the Wizarding World's Golden Boy as being gay," I replied with a shrug.

“Yes, Malfoy, I'm gay. My boyfriend and I have been together for almost seven months now, but tonight, things got out of hand."

“Did he hurt you?" I asked before I could stop myself. He looked at me.

“What makes you ask?"

I knew I couldn't tell him about my Healers abilities yet. He wouldn't understand. I went for the simplest explanation. “You keep shifting in your seat. Every time you do, your face twists up in pain. Did he hurt you?" I repeated.

“Not in the way your thinking, Malfoy. He went to leave and I stood in his way. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me out of his way. My hip hit the corner of a table. It's not a big deal," he explained.

“You don't have to lie to me, Harry," I said.

“You do realize that you just called me by my name right?"

“So?"

“Since when am I Harry to you?" He asked me.

Before I could answer, a young woman stepped up to the table. “Another Firewhisky, Mr. Potter?" She asked.

“Actually, I'd like what Mr. Malfoy is drinking," he said, indicating me with a wave of his hand.

She turned to look at me, her eyebrow raised. “Just tell Mr. Hannigan that you need two of Mr. Malfoy's usual. He'll know what it means," I said.

“Okay. Now is this..." she started to ask, but I cut her off. “Just tell Mr. Hannigan to put it on my tab. Put Mr. Potter's bill on my tab as well."

“Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes." With that, she disappeared.

“You didn't have to do that," Potter said. I shrugged. “By the way, I'm not lying about what happened."

“Still don't believe you," I said. I glanced around and noticed that the tavern was clearing out a little bit.

At that moment, the waitress reappeared with our drinks. She set them on the table without a word, and picked up the empty glasses. “Will you be needing anything else?"

“Not now Josie, thank you," Harry said.

She nodded and walked away. We sipped at our drinks in silence. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of him. I watched as his tongue slipped out to catch a drop of his drink as it slid down his lip. I I swallowed, hard.

“Malfoy! What are you doing sitting with POTTER!!!" I glanced at the end of the table. My old friends, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini stood at the end of the table, Blaise looked confused and Pansy looked ready to destroy the place. I glanced at Harry.

“You got a problem with me, Parkinson?" Harry asked. He didn't look at them but I could see his jaw clench.

She opened her mouth, but before she could speak, I spoke up. “Not here, Pansy!"

“Excuse me? Since when do you care if I make a scene in public?" She snapped at me.

“Look, Potter isn't such a bad guy. In fact, he invited me to sit here when there was no other spots open," I said. I could feel him staring at me, but I refused to look at him.

“Well there are other spots open now. Why don't you come join us at another table?" Blaise asked.

“You two can find another table if you want. I'm fine right where I am," I replied.

“You know what, if you two are so worried about Draco sitting with me, why don't you join us? I told him earlier that this table is big enough to hold four people," Harry said. I felt a little clench in my stomach when he used my name.

“Over my dead body!!" Pansy growled.

“I'll join you guys, but I'm not sitting next to Potter," Blaise said.

“Well if Blaise is staying with you, then I'll join you as well. But I'm not sitting next to Potter either."

“Fine, I'll sit next to Harry," I said. I slid out of the booth. They both stepped back to give me room. “Scoot over, Harry," I said. He immediately slid closer to the window. He sucked in a sharp breath and I felt another shot of pain. I quickly sat down next to him and reached across the table for my drink. I noticed that my knee was pressed against his, but neither of us seemed willing to move apart from the contact.

Pansy and Blaise stared at me for a moment, then Blaise slid onto the booth bench I had just vacated. Pansy hesitated a moment longer, then slid in next to him.

“Since when are you two on a first name basis?" Blaise asked looking at me.

“For at least fifteen minutes now. What's wrong with me calling him Draco?" Harry asked.

“Can I get you two something?" Josie asked stepping up to the table.

“Firewhisky," they said in unison.

“Okay then," she said and walked away.

We sat in silence for a few moments until Josie brought their drinks. She set them on the table and walked away.

Blaise raised his glass. “How about a toast? Here's to, uhh, to making friends with a former enemy." He nodded his head in Harry's direction. Pansy rolled her eyes, but clinked her glass against his. Harry and I raised our glasses into the toast as well.

Suddenly, Josie stepped up to the table and set down a large plate of nachos. “Here darlings, my uncle said that these are on the house."

“Uncle?" I asked.

“Yeah, Marko's my uncle." She smiled at us before turning and walking away.

Harry reached over and grabbed for a chip. The cheese was melted just right and as he pulled away a chip, the cheese stretched out with it. He laughed and pulled until the cheese finally broke away. Blaise began laughing at the sight of the cheese falling off Harry's chip.

That seemed to break the tension around the table. Suddenly Pansy burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join in. It was like all of us, including Harry, had been friends forever. As we dug into the nachos, we all couldn't help but laugh at the way the cheese clung to the chips. As we ate, Josie was constantly bringing fresh drinks when they were needed; although, Harry and I weren't drinking ours as fast as the other two were.

We sat there and talked about a bunch of different subjects. Harry and Blaise started a conversation about what they missed from Hogwarts. No surprise to me that Harry missed Quidditch the most. Pansy rolled her eyes at that, then launched into a tirade about why she had always hated Quidditch.

I changed the subject by mentioning the Triwizard Tournament. Everyone of them jumped on the subject and that brought about a round of arguing between Harry and Pansy.

 _Strange. I'm not really feeling Potter's pain right now. It's there, but not as noticeable as it was._ I suddenly thought to myself. I shook my head and brought my mind back to the conversation around the table.

“I'm shellinging you, Marcus wwreally thought that the Wizengamot would never figre out that he was behinds that construction company," Blaise was saying. He was laughing so hard that he couldn't hold onto his glass very well.

I reached over and pulled the glass away from him. “I think you've had enough Firewhisky, Blaise. You're pretty drunk."

“Hey, give that back Draco," he cried, reaching for the glass. Unfortunately, his hand missed and the full glass of Firewhisky spilled all over Harry's shirt. “Oooops, sharry, Harry," The words were slurred coming from Blaise's mouth. He couldn't stop giggling like a little girl.

“Excuse me Draco," Harry said. I slid out of the booth and Harry slid out as well. Without a word, he made his way to the men's room. I noticed his slight limp and the throbbing in my hip started all over again.

I turned back to the table and growled, “You did that on purpose Blaise. Don't deny it."

“So what if I did? Why do you care?" He replied. His voice was steady and the slurring was gone. He sat up straighter in his seat.

“Why'd you do it Blaise? What happened to all of us getting along like we have for the last couple hours?" I asked. I was genuinely confused.

“I don't like him. Why would you even sit down with him?"

“I told you, this place was packed when I got here. Wait a minute, you've had at least twelve Firewhiskys, how the Hell are you still sober?" I asked.

“Hangover potions. Drink two before consuming alcohol and you won't have any side effects," he said. Pansy was nodding her head with every word. Her smile was smug.

I fought back a growl and turned towards the men's room. “Where are you going?" Pansy asked.

“I'm going to talk to Harry and I'm going to apologize for your behavior. You two better not be at this table when I come back!" I growled.

With that, I made my way to the men's room. The throbbing in my hip was getting stronger as I made my way to the bathroom. I pushed open the door, and I paused. Harry was standing at the sink, his shirt was off and he was tracing his wand over where the Firewhisky had spilled.

I looked at his back, and I couldn't look away. His skin was a rich tan and there were scars crossing his back in several ways. I watched his muscles ripple under his skin as he worked. My heart started to race. I just starred at him, willing myself not to go over to him and run my hands over his skin. I took an involuntary step closer to him and fought back a little moan.

_What am I doing? Why am I suddenly attracted to him? It's Potter. Besides, he said himself that he's in a relationship with someone. Get yourself together Draco.  
Get control Now! _

“Did you want something, Draco?

Harry's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I blinked several times before I could raise my head to meet his gaze in the mirror. He was watching me curiously. _Holy crow, how long was I staring?_

“Yeah, I wanted to apologize for what Blaise did," I said, waving my hand towards the sink where his shirt still rested.

“I would blame him being drunk, but he's not that good an actor," he said. He looked down at his shirt and continued to trace his wand over it.

“So, you know he did that on purpose?" I asked. I stepped over to the sink and leaned against the wall next to him.

“I knew he was up to something. He was a little too willing to join us at the table," he said. He turned on the tap and held his shirt underneath it. Suddenly he leaned forward, bracing his hands on the edges of the sink, and sucked in a sharp breath. His face twisted in pain again.

I starred at him for a moment, then let my eyes travel down his body. My eyes landed on the waistband of his jeans. The jeans were riding low on his hips, and I noticed the top of a bruise peaking out. From what I could see, the bruise was an ugly purplish color and it seemed to be massive. No wonder he was in pain.

He suddenly turned his head in my direction. He noticed the direction of my gaze and looked down. “It's not what you think Draco. I told you that I fell against a table."

“You can't expect me to believe that. That bruise it huge!"

“Oh for Merlin's sake!" He snapped. His hands moved to the snap of his jeans. He undid the button and the zipper. He eased the jeans down slightly and pulled down the edge of his boxers. “Does that really look like someone hit me?"

I stared at the bruise. It was about the size of my hand. It was an ugly purplish black and in the center, there was a puncture wound as though someone had stabbed him.

“I can heal that," I said.

“Already tried. My wand didn't seem to help much," he said.

“I don't need my wand to heal it. I'm a Healer," I said simply.

“You mean like those at St. Mungo's?" He asked.

“I'm a little more advanced than they are, but yeah like them," I said. “The vast majority of them still need to use their wands, or they need to team up with others to heal. I don't. I can do it on my own."

“I've heard that Healers can feel the pain of those around them. Is it true?" He asked. I nodded. “That's how you knew I was in pain, wasn't it? It wasn't because I kept shifting."

“You're right. From the moment I entered the tavern, I could tell that someone was in pain. I felt a throbbing ache around my hip. The closer I got to you, the stronger I felt the pain. But also, every time you shifted, a fresh wave of pain pulsed through my own hip."

“You really think that you can heal it?" He asked. He sounded hopeful, but at the same time he sounded afraid.

“I know I can heal it. However, it does require me to put my hands on you. For my Healer's magic to work, I literally have to touch the injured area. I won't help you unless I have your express permission."

He looked at me for a moment, then he nodded. I motioned for him to move over to the wall. He shut the tap off and leaned against the wall. I turned him so that his back was braced against it. I took a step closer.

I took a deep breath, before I placed my left hand on his hip. He gasped at the flash of pain my touch brought, but he didn't pull away. I closed my eyes. I concentrated on my magical core and channeled all my energy through the palm of my hand that was on Harry's hip.

He let out a soft groan as my magic began to take effect. I began to move my hand slowly around the bruise. He let out a little moan and I opened my eyes. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back against the wall.

I swallowed, trying to keep my mind off of how good his skin felt underneath my fingers. I concentrated harder when my fingers brushed against the puncture wound. I closed my eyes again and pulled the magic from deep inside.

I focused on the pain that I felt in my hip. I knew that when I no longer felt pain, he would be completely healed. The pain was still intense. As my magic worked its way over his hip, the pain lessened little by little. His body began to relax and the pain drifted away. I kept my hand in place as I opened my eyes and looked down at my hand. There was no trace left of his his injury.

I made no effort to remove my hand from his hip. I was still trailing my fingers on his bare skin. His skin was so smooth, it felt like silk. I could feel heat between my legs and looked down. A small tent was forming in my trousers. _Am I seriously getting turned on right now? This is Harry Fucking Potter that my hand is touching!_ I had the strangest urge to kiss him; and it wasn't the first time during the night that feeling had come over me

I looked back up at him. His eyes were still closed and his head was still against the wall. “How do you feel Harry?" I asked. He opened his eyes and looked down at me. His green eyes had darkened, and his breath was coming in short pants. It was then that I noticed he was a half a foot taller than me.

“I feel great. There's no more pain and I bet that if I looked down right now, I wouldn't even see where it was. Thank you Draco."

I heard him, but I really wasn't listening to him. My gaze had fallen to his lips. Before I realized quite what I was doing, I leaned up, slid my arm around his neck and pressed my lips to his. My left hand was still on his hip, and I used it to pull him closer. I pulled my mouth away, looked him right in the eye, and pressed my lips against his for the second time.

Harry hesitated for a moment, then his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of our bodies pressed against each other. One of his hands slid up my back and his fingers tangled in my hair. He tilted my head back a little, and deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue slide across my lips. I parted them, and he slid right in. He explored my mouth, swirling his tongue against my cheeks. I boldly slid my tongue into his mouth and repeated his actions.

Our tongues danced against each other, in a sensual battle of dominance, with Harry seeming to come out the victor. I slid my hand up from his hip and ran it across his back. I could feel the scars that crossed his skin. I pulled myself closer to him, and pushed my hips against his. My erection brushed against his. I moaned softly against his lips.

He broke the kiss and pushed me away. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes had darkened more, his cheeks were flushed. We were both breathing heavily. Without a word, he pulled up the edge of his boxers and pulled up his jeans and re-fastened them. Without looking at me, he moved over to the sink and turned the tap back on.

“Harry, I'm sorry. I know that you are in a relationship with someone, but I couldn't help myself. For some reason, I've wanted to do that all night." I blurted out. He didn't answer, just continued to rinse out his shirt.

“I'll meet you back at the table," I said. With that I made my way out the door.

\---------

 _Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod!! I just made out with Harry Potter. He didn't push me away right at first. He kissed me back. And he seemed just as turned on as I was. Does that mean something? What about his boyfriend?_. These thoughts bounced around in my head as I made my way back to our booth.

Pansy and Blaise were gone when I reached the booth. I sat down quickly and pulled the last of my drink to me. I raised the glass to my lips and finished it in one swallow. Josie noticed me and hurried over. “Is everything alright Mr. Malfoy? Your friends left in quite a hurry and you and Mr. Potter have been gone awhile."

“Yeah, Mr. Potter got Firewhisky spilled on him and I was trying to help him. As for my friends, we had an argument and I told them that they better not be at this table when I came back."

“Well, I see that your drinks are empty, so I'll go get you some more," she said. With that she turned and walked back to the bar.

Harry emerged from the bathroom, and I thought my heart would punch straight through my chest. I couldn't help but stare at him as he made his way towards me. However, when he got closer to the table, I looked down. I didn't know what he would say, but I was afraid to find out.

He slid into the booth quietly. Josie was back moments later and placed our drinks on the table. He thanked her and she walked away. We sat there in silence for a moment, then I heard Harry mutter under his breath. I looked up at him and saw his wand in his hand.

“What do you need that for?" I asked my eyes locked on the wand.

“I just cast a Muffalito spell. No one will be able to hear anything that is said in this booth. We need to talk."

I looked down at the table. “Look, Harry, I know I crossed the line in the bathroom. For some reason, I've wanted to kiss you almost since I sat down. I know you said you're in a relationship, but I couldn't help it. I don't want to ruin your relationship with him. It shouldn't have happened."

“Draco, stop. Look, me breaking the kiss had nothing to do with my boyfriend. I wasn't even thinking of him."

“It didn't? Then why?" I asked, still looking at the table.

He sighed. “Draco, look at me," he said. I raised my head, but kept my eyes down. “No, I said look at me," he repeated. I raised my eyes and looked into his green ones. “You want to know why I broke the kiss and pushed you away? Because I was so turned on, that if I hadn't gotten away from you when I did, I would have dragged you to the floor," he said, staring into my eyes.

“Really?"

“Oh don't pretend you didn't notice. You were the one to push your hips against mine," he said with a smirk.

“You want to know something? I never would have thought that _You_ of all people, would get turned on by _Me_."

“You know what, Draco? I didn't want to push you away. I was ready to drag you to the floor and I don't think you would have stopped me if I had."

“So, where does that leave us? What happens next?" I asked. I was curious to hear what he would say.

He didn't answer, he just picked up his glass and took a drink. I took a drink from my own glass. We sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Suddenly, he looked up at me. “Tell me what you want from me, Draco."

“You want to know what I want? I want you," I said.

“I want you too, probably more than I've ever wanted anything in my life."

“But what can we do about it? You're in a relationship with someone."

He sighed. “Right now, I don't even want to think about him. I want a chance to be happy, even if it's just for a few hours. He's been sort of pushing me away for the past couple of weeks."

“You would seriously cheat? Just because he's pushing you away for a couple of weeks, it shouldn't come to throwing away a relationship that's lasted almost seven months. Harry, think this through," I said. I wanted him to understand what would happen if we went through with this.

“Actually, that's what started our fight; I accused him of cheating on me. I noticed there were a couple bruises that looked like hickeys on his neck, and I know they didn't come from me."

“So, you feel he's cheating on you?"

“I know he's cheating. He can deny it all he wants, but somehow I know he's cheating," Harry said. He took another swallow of his drink.

“Are you sure? Not about him, but about going through with..." I trailed off, not really wanting to voice what I wanted from him.

“Here's what I'm sure of: I want you and I know you want me. Now here's what I'm gonna do; I'm gonna walk out of this bar. Next move is up to you."

With that, he finished his drink and slid out of the booth. He grabbed his jacket from the hook on the wall behind him. He pulled the jacket over his shoulders and headed for the door. He called out a goodbye to Marko and walked out the door.

I sat there for a moment, then finished my drink in one swallow. I grabbed my coat that was still on the bench where I had set it when I first sat down. I headed for the door, pulling it on as I walked. I called out a goodnight to Josie, waved at Marko and made my way out the door.

Harry was standing on the corner of the street, leaning against a tree. I moved towards him. He straightened up at my approach. I walked right up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him down, locking our lips together.

He groaned, wrapping his arms around my back and pulling me up against his body. I tightened my arms around him, as I thought about the one place I could take him where we could be alone. I twisted in his embrace, and we disapparated; our mouths never braking contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be ready as soon as possible.


	5. Serpent's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco takes Harry to Malfoy Manor. They spend the rest of the night in each other's arms, not caring about the consequences of their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still continuing from Draco's point of view.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains EXPLICIT content. If you don't want to read about two males having sex, I would suggest that you skip this entire chapter.

When our feet touched the ground, Harry broke the kiss and we looked around. I had apparated us outside of Malfoy Manor, the iron gates right in front of us. I turned back to Harry and found him looking down at me. Our arms were still around each other.

“Why did you bring me here?" He asked. I knew he was probably remembering the last time he had been here; when Voldemort's supporters had brought him and his friends here. I had tried to protect them all by lying to my family that it wasn't Harry Potter that they had captured. His friend Granger still had gotten tortured by my aunt.

“If we are going through with this, we'll be more alone here then anywhere else."

“Okay, now I have two questions. One, why didn't you just apparate us straight inside, and two, what's going to happen when your mother sees us?"

I chuckled. “Well, you don't have to worry about my mother. Ever since Father got sent to Azkaban, Mother hardly ever leaves her room. As for the other question, there are spells around the Manor."

“What kind of spells, Draco?" He asked.

“Apparation charms. You can apparate from room to room, but no one can apparate directly into the Manor. You can even apparate out of the Manor," I said. I dropped my arms from around him and stepped up to the gates. I pulled out my wand and tapped it against the iron bars.

The gates swung open without a sound. I turned back to Harry and held out my hand to him. He took my hand and linked his fingers through mine. I led him up the pathway between the two rows of hedges that towered over us. The gates swung shut behind us with a boom. The walk to the front door was long, but we were comfortable without saying anything.

As we approached the doors, they swung open without a sound, and with no one there to open them. I led him up the steps and pulled him across the threshold. Harry paused and looked around the entryway.

“Harry, are you completely sure about this? Completely sure that this is really what you want?You could walk away right now you know. We can forget about it. It's not really worth throwing away your relationship just because you think that he's cheating on you."

“No matter what the consequences are for my actions tonight, I don't want to walk away," he said. He used his grip on my hand to pull me against him.

I sighed as he pressed his lips to mine. I pulled away quickly. “Hang on Harry," I said and tightened my grip on his hand. I twisted and we disapparated again. We landed in front of a large set of double doors. The doors were nothing special; they were a deep grey and had serpents for door handles. I paused and turned to Harry.

“I'm a little nervous right now. No one has ever seen what's behind these doors. You will be the first person that's not family to ever see it."

“See what Draco?"

“My bedroom," I answered. I put my hands on the serpents and pushed the doors to my room open. I stepped to the side and allowed him to enter.

Harry walked into my room, his eyes wide. I stepped in behind him and pushed the doors shut. For good measure, I locked them. I turned around to watch Harry explore my bedroom. I watched him walk over to the black leather sofa that sat in front of the large fireplace that dominated the right side of my room. He ran his hand over it, glancing at the fireplace.

His eyes traveled over to the mahogany desk on the other side of the room. Next to my desk, was a floor to ceiling bookcase, completely full. His eyes passed over where my violin stood in a glass case next to the full length windows. He paused for a moment. “You play?" He asked, indicating the violin with a nod of his head. I nodded. He went back to examining my room, and I noticed that he was looking anywhere else but at the king-sized bed that stood in the center of my room. My bed gave evidence of me being a former Slytherin; a large green canopy covered the top and deep green curtains hung around it.The comforter was a silver color and so were the silk sheets beneath it. There were even dark green pillows on the bed.

While Harry stood over by the sofa, I made my way over to my bed. I removed my coat on the way, and with a wave of my wand, I sent it flying into my closet. I sat down on the edge of my bed and began to remove my shoes. I glanced over at Harry and found him still standing by my sofa. A strange urge to tease him like I had before came over me.

“Scared, Potter?" I couldn't resist asking. I watched him as he grinned.

“You wish," he replied.

“Prove it. Prove that you're not scared."

“What's that supposed to mean?" He asked me.

“Exactly what I said. You said that you wanted this, so come over here and get it. Where's your Gryffindor bravery?

Without a word, he crossed the room over to me. He kicked off his shoes as he walked. He stepped between my knees and bent down and pressed his lips to mine in a seemingly desperate kiss. I ran my hands up his chest until I reached the top of the zipper on his coat. I pulled the zipper down and pushed the coat off his shoulders. It landed on the floor with a plop. His hands came up to hold onto my face as he deepened the kiss. I caught his arm and pulled him down to sit next to me on the bed. I broke the kiss and stood up.

He looked at me, confused for a moment before I straddled his lap. I kissed him again, tangling my fingers into his black hair. I slipped my tongue into his mouth. Once again, our tongues danced against each other. I felt his hands at my waist. He slid his hands underneath the bottom of my shirt and ran them up my back. The higher up his hands went, the higher up my shirt went, until we had to part from our kiss so he could pull the shirt over my head. He threw it somewhere, but I didn't see where it landed.

I reached out my hands and I caught the bottom of his shirt and tugged it upwards. He raised his arms and let me pull his shirt completely off. I dropped it carelessly behind me. Now we were both shirtless and he pulled me back to his lips. This kiss was hungry, his mouth moving urgently against mine. I parted my lips and he slid his tongue in. I trailed my hands over his skin, sliding them down his chest and up across his back. I broke the kiss again, and pushed him backwards on my bed.

He pulled me down on top of him. Instead of kissing his mouth, I kissed the underside of his jaw and made my way to his neck. I bit him hard in the delicate skin between his neck and shoulder. He groaned as I sucked on the spot, running my tongue over it in a soothing gesture. I bit him a couple more times before I made my way further down his body. I kissed his belly button and dipped my tongue into it. I slipped my fingers under the waistband of his jeans and looked up at him questionably.

He nodded. I brought my hands to the snap of his jeans. I undid the snap and the zipper. Harry raised his hips from the bed and allowed me to slide down his jeans and boxers. I slid them down his legs and slid them right off. I caught his ankles in my hands and removed his socks. As I knelt on the floor in front of him, I couldn't help glancing up at him. I now had a completely naked, and fully aroused _Harry Potter_ in my bed, his legs draped over the side, feet planted on the floor. I couldn't believe this was really happening; but I had fantasized about it back when we were in Hogwarts. Now my fantasies could come true. I began placing kisses up his thigh.

I kissed my way up his leg, along his hipbone and across his stomach. I pulled back and placed a kiss to the head of his dick. He moaned. I planted open-mouth kisses along his length, occasionally letting my tongue slide around it. I brought myself back to the head. I wrapped the fingers of my right hand around the base of his dick and sealed my mouth around the head, sucking slightly.

“Oh, God, Draco. Fuck, that feels good," Harry moaned. I began to move my hand slowly up and down his shaft, as I took him a little deeper into my mouth. He tangled his fingers through my hair, thrusting up his hips.

I swallowed him deeper into my mouth, and I moved my hand a little faster as I bobbed my head up and down on his shaft. I pulled my mouth off of him and ran my tongue around the head of his dick. I had been told before that I had talent when it came to giving blow jobs. Now, was a perfect opportunity to put my skills to work. I licked the entire length of his shaft, swirling my tongue around it lazily. I planted little kisses around the base of his dick and pulled one of his balls into my mouth, sucking gently on it. After a moment, I switched and pulled the other one into my mouth and repeated the action.

I kept my hand at a slow and steady pace, up and down, up and down as I licked my way back to the head of his dick. I rubbed my thumb across the head, smearing precum around it. I swallowed him deep into my throat and sucked harder. I moved my head up and down, my hand keeping pace. Harry was moaning and writhing back and forth on my bed. His hand dropped from my hair and tangled in the comforter beneath him.

“Oh, FUCK!! Fuck Draco!! I'm gonna cum!" He moaned. I glanced up at him; his face was flushed, his body was covered in sweat and he was trembling with the orgasm he was trying to hold back. I turned my attention back to what I doing. I licked the underside of his dick and sucked him to the back of my throat. He moaned, thrusting up as he released himself down my throat. I kept swallowing, feeling him soften in my hand.

I pulled my mouth away from him and slowly kissed my way back up his body. I laid across him and pressed my lips to his gently. He wrapped his arms around me and rolled us over. He kissed me deeply once I was pressed into my bedding. “My turn," he said. There was a wicked gleam in his eyes. He began to kiss his way down my body, biting gently in several spots. He ran his tongue around one of my nipples, then he bit down on it. I gasped, and brought my hands to his hair, holding him to me. Like a snake, he slithered out of my embrace, chuckling to himself.

He kissed his way down my body towards my trousers. When he reached my waistband, he paused and looked up at me. “Yes," I said. He undid my belt. He hesitated for a moment, then he undid my trousers and began to tug them down my legs. I raised my hips and he pulled them off. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of my boxers and slid them down as I moved up on my bed until I rested on my pillows. Harry knelt on the bed, leaned over me and began kissing his way up from my ankle. He ran his tongue around the bend in my knee, biting his way gently up my thigh.

When he reached the top of my thigh, he paused for a moment, then began kissing his way down my other leg. My erection was getting painfully tight, but Harry seemed in no hurry to get near it. Instead, he seemed to be teasing me and we both were enjoying it. He kissed his way back up my leg and across my lower stomach. Finally, _Finally,_ he pressed his mouth to the head of my dick.

I gasped at the pure sensation of pleasure that raced through me. He ran his tongue over the head and down the length of my shaft, then he licked his way back to the tip. I groaned, propping myself up on my elbows to watch him. He glanced up at me, his green eyes darkened with lust. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then Harry bent his head and took my tip into his mouth. I gasped at the contact, my hips rising off the bed. He put his hands on my hips, pinning them down.

He worked slowly, sucking on the head of my dick, but not going further down. He pulled his mouth away and ran his tongue gently over just the head. I groaned, and tried to thrust into his mouth. His hands tightened on my hips, keeping them down. He took me back into his mouth, a little deeper than I was before, but he still didn't take me very far into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, lightly sucking me.

“Fuck, Harry, stop teasing," I panted. I felt him grin around my shaft, then I gasped as he took me completely into his mouth. He began a slow rhythm; first dragging his mouth up my shaft until he almost completely removed me from his mouth, then sliding back down to my base, sucking gently the entire time. I moaned, and dropped back to the bed, my arms no longer supporting me.

“Harry, please! More, I want more," I begged. He began to pick up his pace, sliding his mouth up and down my shaft a little faster. He also began to suck just a bit harder. One of his hands left my hip and fondled my balls. I began to writhe beneath him, my orgasm approaching.

“Oh, God, Harry! Don't stop, please don't stop," I begged him. His mouth felt so good. I felt my body begin to tighten. “Harry, I'm gonna cum," I warned him. In answer to that, he tightened his mouth and sucked harder. I moaned, thrusting my hips up as I released into his mouth. I felt him swallow several times. He pulled himself away from my dick and kissed his way up my body like I had done to him. When he reached my lips, he kissed me more gently than he had all night. I could taste myself on his tongue. We broke away, both of us breathing heavy.

He rolled over so that he was laying beside me on the bed. We laid there, not saying anything, letting our breathing return to normal. I turned to look at him, and I couldn't help but smile. He laid on his side facing me, his hair was even more of a mess than normal, and his glasses now rested a little lopsided across his nose. _Wow, he looks good after oral. Wonder what he would look like after sex._ I thought to myself. Suddenly, I wanted more than just oral sex with him. I wanted to make this a night to remember long after it was over. I wanted him inside me.

“Is everything alright, Draco?"

“Oh, I was just thinking of something."

He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at me. He reached out his hand and brushed my hair away from my face. “What's on your mind?" He asked.

I opened my mouth, but a blush spread across my cheeks at where my thoughts had gone moments before, and I couldn't find the words to say what I wanted from him. I closed my mouth and looked away.

“Come on, tell me. I promise I won't laugh."

“Well, I was thinking, um,...I was thinking, oh, God. I can't say it."

“You don't have to say it. I'm a Legilimens. If I open myself up, I can find out on my own what you can't bring yourself to say." He looked at me, waiting for my response.

“I'm an Occlumens, Harry. My mind is shielded from invasion and I'd like to keep it that way."

“Then lower your shields, Draco. If you can't say it, then let me feel it."

I looked directly into his green eyes, knowing that's how Legilimency worked; as a Legilimens, Harry needed to look directly into someone's eyes to gain access to their mind. I took a breath and concentrated on the shields that protected my mind. Slowly, I let them drop. Immediately, I felt Harry in my mind, running through the last few moments. As soon as he pulled away mentally, my shields snapped back into place.

“You want to have sex with me?" He asked. I couldn't say it, so I nodded instead.

He rolled towards me and pressed his lips to mine. He pressed me deeper into the bed as he laid on top of me. The kiss became a little more frantic as we both fought for dominance. We rolled around on the bed, trying to pin the other one down. His hands began to roam over me, running up my arms, down my chest, touching anything he could reach. He finally managed to pin me down by pressing his hips against mine.

He looked into my eyes for a moment. “I want you to say what it is that you want. I need to hear it out loud."

“I want you, Harry. You inside me." With a snap of my fingers, I summoned the bottle of lubricant Blaise had given me at Christmas time. It had remained unopened and on a shelf until now. I caught the dark blue bottle and opened it up. I squirted a large dollop on my fingers and reached between our bodies. I made contact with his penis and began to rub the lube up and down it. He was growing hard in my hand.

Harry groaned, then he grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He leaned down and kissed me as he parted my legs a bit. I felt his lubed up fingers at my entrance. He slid a finger in and my muscles contracted around him. As he moved his finger in and out, I let my hand continue to apply the lubricant over his growing dick. I gasped as he added a second finger. He moved his fingers around my hole, stretching it wider. A third finger joined in and I about screamed with pleasure.

“Take me, Harry. Take me now," I cried out. I dropped my hand from his penis. Without a word, he removed his fingers from me. He pushed my legs further apart and I felt him position himself at my entrance. He began to push his way in slowly, giving my body time to adjust to his invasion. When he was fully inside me, he leaned forward and took my lips in a bruising kiss.

He began slowly; first sliding himself out of me until just the head of his dick was still inside me, then he would thrust forward, burying himself completely in my body. His rhythm was slow and steady, as if he was afraid of hurting me. “More," I said. He didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed my hips and hauled me against him as he thrust forward. I reached my hand between our bodies and wrapped my fingers around my hardened dick. I began to pump my fist up and down my shaft, keeping perfect rhythm with his thrusts. Before long, we were both moaning, our bodies tightening as our orgasms approached.

I came first, releasing myself all over my hand and my stomach. Harry came a moment later, his hips thrusting into me as he released his cum inside me. He thrust a couple more times before collapsing against me. We laid there, breathing heavily. Harry's head rested in the crook of my neck. He pressed a kiss to my sweaty skin. He withdrew from me and rolled to lay next to me. Suddenly, his wand was in his hand. With a muttered spell, the sticky mess across my stomach disappeared, as well as what he had left behind. His wand disappeared from his hand.

After a moment or two, Harry stood from the bed and gathered me in his arms. Holding me with one arm, he drew down the comforter and sheets, then placed me on the bed. He slid in next to me and brought the silk sheet up over us. He pulled me into his arms and tucked me against his right side. His arm wrapped around me and held me close. I naturally let my head rest against his shoulder, my right arm thrown across his waist. We laid there as our breathing quieted and our heart rates slowed.

“Good night, Harry," I said.

“Good night, Draco," he replied. He pressed a kiss to my forehead. We drifted off in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying my work so far. Please feel free to leave me a comment. Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be ready as soon as possible


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up in Draco's bed. He doesn't want his time with Draco to end, but knows that he's betrayed Charlie. He goes home to talk to Charlie and beg for his forgiveness, but when he arrives, he gets an unwanted surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter alternates between Harry's and Draco's view. It starts with Draco and goes to Harry after he leaves Draco's room.
> 
> (Personal note: thank you all for your support. You all seem to be enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.)

I opened my eyes, looking at Harry's sleeping face on the pillow beside me. We laid on our sides facing each other. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, his dark lashes making little smudges against his cheeks. He had one arm around me and the other was tucked under my pillow. I gently removed myself from his embrace, slipping out of the bed without waking him.

I grabbed my house robe that hung from one of my bed posts. I tugged it on and belted it around my waist. I padded barefoot over to my door. I unlocked the door and stepped out into the hall. I gently pulled the door shut behind me. “Poppy," I said. With a small pop, a house elf appeared in front of me. Her hair was almost as blonde as mine, her large chocolate brown eyes stared up at me, and she wore an old t-shirt as a dress.

“Yes, Master Draco?" She squeaked.

“Poppy, I need you to bring breakfast up here to my room. I don't care what you bring, just make it enough for two and bring some tea with two mugs."

“Yes, Master Draco. Right away Master," she squeaked out. With another small pop, she was gone. I smiled as I went back into my room. Harry was still on the bed where I had left him, his glasses and his wand laying on top of my nightstand. I let him sleep and began to gather up our clothes from the night before. Harry's clothes I left in a pile at the foot of my bed. My clothes, I carried into my bathroom and dropped them into the hamper. When I emerged from the bathroom, I ducked into my closet and found another robe for Harry to wear when he woke.

I emerged from my closet with the robe draped over my arm. There was a soft knock on my door. “Enter, Poppy," I called. The doors opened and three house elves came in. Poppy was carrying the tray with the tea. The two male house elves behind her were carrying a larger tray loaded with covered dishes. I directed them to carry the trays to the end of my bed, next to Harry's clothes. I noticed that they were careful not to look at him. The three of them bowed before me and left the room, Poppy closing the doors behind her.

Harry rolled over, but didn't wake up. I walked around the side of the bed and sat down next to him. I reached out my hand and gently shook him. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking hard. He sat up and looked around. He seemed slightly confused. When he reached up to rub a hand across his face, I realized what was confusing him; he couldn't see without his glasses. I reached over and plucked them from my nightstand.

“Here Harry," I said, placing the glasses in his hand. He shoved them onto his face. He seemed startled when I came into focus.

“Draco? So last night wasn't a dream? I thought it might have been."

“No, last night wasn't a dream. At least, I don't think so; my body is pleasantly tender in certain spots. Does that mean you dream about me Harry?" I teased him. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my cheeks.

“Not in a long while," he said looking at me.

“Are you saying that you used to dream about me? All nightmares I'll bet, right?"

“Not all of them were nightmares. But when I did have a nightmare about you, it was because of what happened in sixth year."

The old forgotten scars across my chest ached with the memory of that day so long ago...I had been crying in a bathroom at Hogwarts, expressing to the female ghost by my side my fears about my father and about the task that Voldemort had given me. Harry had come in. He had been so determined that year to find out what I was up to. We had thrown curses at each other. He had hit me with one that had spilt my torso as easily as if someone had taken a knife to my skin.

“Harry, stop beating yourself up about that. I'm still here, I'm still alive. You didn't know what that spell would do. I forgave you a long time ago," I said. I reached out my hand and placed it on his knee.

“And I forgave myself. But you asked if my dreams about you were nightmares. The only time it was a nightmare was when I remembered that day." His hand covered mine and squeezed it.

We sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. I suddenly remembered the food at the end of my bed. “Enough of these haunting memories. I have breakfast over there." I pointed to the foot of my bed. I held out the robe that was still draped over my arm. He took it from me and swung it over his shoulders. “Bathroom is the door on the left if you need it," I said.

He nodded. I stood and went over to the foot of the bed. I heard the bed shift as Harry stood up. I glanced over my shoulder and watched him walk over to the bathroom. The door closed. I pulled out my wand and made a table appear in front of my sofa. I levitated the trays and moved them to the table. I sat down on the sofa.

Harry emerged from my bathroom, his face freshly washed. My robe hung on him loosely. He crossed over to me. As he approached me, I noticed all the hickeys that I had left on his skin, four of them forming a “D" on his collarbone.

“So what's for breakfast?" He asked.

“I honestly don't know. I haven't looked at what the house elves brought. It all smells delicious though." I lifted off the lids that were on the dishes. I uncovered eggs, toast, sausage and sweet roles. With a wave of my wand, I divided the food onto two plates. Harry reached for a plate and pulled it closer to him.

“Tea?"

“Yes, thank you, Draco."

I poured the tea, adding sugar to my mug. I glanced up at him and he nodded. I added sugar to his and then added a splash of cream to both mugs. I tapped them both with my wand to stir the tea. I passed one mug to him. He plucked it off the table and took a sip.

“Perfect."

We sat there in silence and tucked into our food. Well, I did; I was watching Harry from the corner of my eye. All he seemed to be doing was pushing the food around on his plate. “Are you okay Harry? I notice that your not eating," I said. I turned to look at him.

He sighed. “I have to go."

“Why?"

“Because I'm in a relationship with someone. I need to go home and try to fix it." He stood and walked over to my bed where his clothes were piled. I turned my head to watch him, a feeling of rejection sliding down my spine. I watched him pull his boxers up his legs before he removed my robe from his body. He sat on the bed to slide his legs into his jeans.

“Harry, do you regret last night?" I couldn't help but ask. He paused in the middle of pulling on his socks and shoes. He looked up at me. He was silent for a moment, and a little sliver of panic formed around my heart. I looked away from him, and stared at the floor.

“Draco, last night was one of the best nights of my life. The only regret I have about it is that I'm in a relationship with someone, and that someone isn't you," he said. I turned back to him and watched as he stood up, and pulled up his jeans and fastened them.

“You mean that, Harry?"

“Absolutely. If it was up to me, I'd stay here with you all day. But I can't do that. I need to talk to him about last night and hope that he'll forgive me." He picked up his shirt.

As he pulled the shirt over his head, I again noticed the hickeys that marked his skin. “I could heal those for you," I said, pointing to his neck.

“I appreciate the offer, but no thanks. I'm not going to lie to him. I'm just gonna come clean. I just don't know how he will react."

He picked up his jacket and walked around the bed to get his wand from my nightstand. He slid his wand into his pocket and pulled the jacket on. He zipped it up.

“Hey, Harry? Don't be a stranger. Drop me an owl every now and then," I said.

“You can count on it," he said. He walked over to me, bent down, and pressed his lips to my cheek. He straightened up and took a step back. He twisted on the spot and was gone.

I raised my hand and gently touched the spot where his lips had been. I glanced at the bed and my heart filled with sadness now that he had left.

\----------

I apparated straight inside my kitchen. The room was the same as it had gotten left last night. The partly eaten meals on the table, Charlie's chair was still tipped over, the candles were nothing but dried wax on the table and the candlesticks.

With a sigh, I pulled out my wand and began to clean up. The first flick of my wand made the dishes rise from the table and scrape themselves into the trash bin. Then they drifted to the sink and stacked themselves neatly. Another flick of my wand and the sink turned on, water splashing on the dishes as the bottle of dish soap tipped over and squirted a little bit into the sink. I stepped over and picked up Charlie's chair. I pointed my wand at the wax on the table and it disappeared. The dishes were washing themselves, rattling gently as they clinked against each other.

“Harry?" I heard Charlie's voice behind me. I spun around to find him standing there in nothing but his pajama pants.

“Morning, Charlie," I said. “I need to talk to you about last night."

“Harry, don't worry about last night. I think we both can agree that our argument got a little out of control. By the way, how's your hip?"

“It's fine. Charlie listen to me, I did something last night that I'm not too proud of."

“What happened, Harry?" He asked. He stepped closer to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. In answer, I unzipped my jacket and pulled the collar of my shirt to the side, exposing Draco's hickeys that marked my neck. I was careful not to show the ones that formed a “D" on the left side of my collarbone.

He looked shocked at what I was showing him. “Harry, you cheated on me?" He asked, sounding hurt.

“I didn't mean for it to happen Charlie. I'm so sorry. I'll understand if you want me to leave or something,"

Charlie stepped away from me. He took a breath, but didn't say anything. He just stared at me. In my mind, I began to panic that he wouldn't be able to forgive me. He sighed heavily. “It's alright Harry. We can get through this. It's just a bump in the road. I love you." He pulled me into his arms.

I rested my head against his chest. Behind me, I heard the dishes pile into the dish rack to dry and I also heard the water drain from the sink. I felt relief that he still wanted me; even after I cheated on him.

“Can I ask who it was that you slept with?" He asked gently.

“I don't want to talk about it. Here in your arms, I really don't want to think of him." His arms tightened around me.

We stood there in silence for a moment. Suddenly, I heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. “Is someone here?" I asked.

“What are you talking about, Harry?"

“It sounds like the shower is running. Is there someone else in this apartment?"

“That's ridiculous Harry. I told you last night that I'm not cheating on you."

I took a step forward and Charlie stepped into my way. I went to step around him and he stepped into my way again, effectively blocking me.

 _There's someone else here all right. He doesn't want me to find out who it is. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures._ I thought to myself. I twisted quickly and apparated into the living room. I turned and ran down the hall to the bedroom.

“Harry!" Charlie yelled. I heard him running behind me. I pushed open the bedroom door. Just as I suspected, the bathroom door was closed.

Charlie stepped into the room behind me, but stopped short when I raised my wand that was still clenched in my hand. “Back off Charlie!" I growled. He took a step back and stared at me.

“Alright, come out of there or I'll blast the door from its hinges!" I yelled. I kept my wand trained on the door. It opened slowly. A man stepped out, dressed in a pair of Charlie's pajama pants. I knew him as soon as I looked up at him. He had short black hair, crooked teeth and dark grey-black eyes. There was a Slytherin tattoo on his left shoulder. “Flint!" I growled.

“Potter. It's been a while," Marcus Flint said. He didn't seem bothered that I was pointing my wand directly at his chest.

I rounded on Charlie. “So, you were lying to me last night, weren't you?"

“Harry, it isn't what you think. Marcus got drunk last night and I brought him here to sleep it off," he said. He held up his hands defensively.

“ You're lying, Charlie! If you had brought him here because he was drunk, your bottle of lubricant wouldn't be on the floor!" I yelled. I pointed to the side of the bed. His eyes traveled in the direction that I pointed and he let out a soft curse.

“Harry, listen to me, we can still make our relationship work. We can fix it. This will never happen again."

“Was last night the first time this ever happened?" I asked. I still gripped my wand in my hand.

“If you really want the truth, Potter, you're asking the wrong person. We both know that Charlie won't tell you the truth, because if he told the truth, we wouldn't be in this situation."

I turned to face Marcus. He was leaning against the bathroom door as if he didn't have a care in the world. “Then speak, Flint. You answer my questions. Just remember, I'm the one with a wand in my hand."

“No, last night wasn't the first time this happened between him and me," Flint said casually.

“Shut up, Marcus!" Charlie snapped.

“Be quiet, Charlie! If you won't answer me, then let him," I growled, raising my wand a little bit. He snapped his mouth shut. I turned back to Marcus. “Now tell me, what's going on here," I said to him.

“I don't think you really want to know. They say the truth hurts."

“Just tell me. I can handle it. Remember, I took down Voldemort," I said.

“Alright, I tried to warn you that you didn't want to hear this...Charlie and I have been sleeping together for almost three months. Every time you two would have a fight, he would come to me."

“You expect me to believe that pack of lies, Marcus?"

“He's telling the truth Harry. We have been sleeping together for almost three months. You were right when you accused me of cheating last night," Charlie said.

My wand fell from numb fingers and clattered on the floor. It felt like my heart was braking apart in my chest. I glanced between the two of them before I dropped to my knees. My anger completely evaporated; leaving behind nothing but pain. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I forced myself to look up at Charlie.

“Why, Charlie? What happened between us? I thought we were so happy. Where did things go so wrong with us?" I cried.

“I can't really pinpoint an exact reason why I ever started sleeping with Marcus. But if you can forgive me, I will never do it again. Harry, please tell me if you can forgive me."

“Forgive you? Charlie, how can you ask me to forgive you? If it only happened once, then I could get over it. But this has been going on for months. I can't just look the other way."

My vision blurred as the tears filled my eyes. I let them fall freely down my cheeks. I couldn't believe the crashing halt my relationship had come to. It felt like my heart shattered as I remembered what Charlie had said in the kitchen. “Oh my God," I sobbed.

“Harry, please don't cry," Charlie said. He knelt down in front of me.

“Did you even mean what you said in the kitchen a little bit ago?" I asked him, the tears still streaming down my cheeks.

“What, that I love you? That much is true Harry. I do love you."

“If you love me, why would you hurt me this way?"

He didn't answer, just reached out and rubbed his hand across my back. I pulled away from him. I reached for my fallen wand and summoned the two suitcases from under the bed. With a flick of my wand, I began to pack my things.

“Harry..."

“Charlie, I can't do this. I won't go through this again."

“Again? What do you mean, ´again'?" Marcus asked.

“Well, Flint, if you must know; my ex-boyfriend had been cheating on me. I found out, threatened to leave him. He begged me to forgive him and I did. Not long after that, he was cheating on me again. I won't go through that pain again," I said. I looked over at Charlie. “It's over Charlie. I'm leaving."

“Surprisingly, I understand Harry. This is my fault and I know that. I never should have let it get this far. I'm so sorry that I've hurt you."

The suitcases were full, so I closed them. I shrank them down and stuck them in my pocket. I stood up from the floor and brushed my eyes. I looked around, there was still a lot of my things around the room.

“Where will you go, Harry?" Charlie asked.

“I honestly don't know. I'll find a place and I'll be back for my things one day." I made to leave.

“Harry, just tell me who you slept with last night. Please."

“Charlie, what difference does it make if you know or not?" I asked.

“I'm just curious."

I sighed. “I slept with Draco Malfoy. It was a mistake on my part, but I don't really regret it. If you don't believe me, here's a little proof for you." At my words, I caught the side of my shirt collar and pulled it to the left. Draco's little “D" shaped hickey clearly visible. Without waiting for him to respond, I twisted on the spot and disapparated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be ready as soon as possible.


	7. St. Mungo's Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has given birth to her daughter. Harry goes to St. Mungo's to pay a visit, and runs into Draco, who is visiting his mother.

_Three weeks. It's been three weeks, and I'm still living at The Leaky Cauldron. I can't go to Grimmauld Place, even though it belongs to me. Too painful._ I thought to myself as I rubbed a towel against my hair. I glanced at the robes that were on my bed. I was preparing to head to St. Mungo's Hospital to visit Hermione and her newborn baby. I glanced at my watch. Ron would be arriving in about a half hour to take me to Hermione's room at St. Mungo's.

I walked over to my bed and picked up my trousers. I had just pulled them up to my waist and was fastening them, when a knock sounded on my door. “Mr. Potter, you have a visitor," called the voice of the innkeeper, Tom.

“Come on in," I called.

Tom opened the door and bowed to someone before he turned and walked away. “Honestly, Harry. Your not ready yet?" Ron asked, as he walked into my room.

“Not my fault that you're here early. You said two o'clock. It's only one thirty." I said as I slid my belt through the loops on my trousers.

“Yeah, well, blame my wife for that. She's anxious for you to meet your new goddaughter."

I smiled. They had told me when they first found out that Hermione was pregnant that they wanted me to be the godfather to their baby. Their baby was now my second godchild. I was also the godfather to Professor Lupin's son, Teddy, who was being raised by his grandmother, Andromeda.

“So, umm, I..I heard about you and Charlie breaking up," Ron said. I paused in the middle of pulling on my shirt and glanced at him over my shoulder. He was looking at the floor.

“Did he tell you why we broke up?" I asked, straightening my shirt across my shoulders, and I began to button it.

“Well, he said that he broke up with you because you slept with...Malfoy."

“That's a lie!" I snapped. I yanked on the buttons of my shirt and two of them snapped off. I quickly fixed them with my wand.

“I knew you would never sleep with Malfoy," Ron said. He sounded relieved.

“No, that part was true. I meant him breaking up with me was a lie. _I_ broke up with _him_ because he was sleeping with Marcus Flint for three months."

“Are you telling me that you _really_ slept with _Draco Malfoy_? Have you lost your mind?"

“Yes, I really slept with him. As to losing my mind; probably."

“Harry, that's completely mental. Cheating on my brother with that slimy haired git."

“Draco's not such a bad guy. Give him a chance."

“Give him a chance? To do what? There's no way I'm gonna let him get anywhere near..."

“I'm not going to argue with you right now Ron," I interrupted, slipping a tie around my neck. I pointed my wand at the tie to make it tie itself. I pulled on my vest and slipped into the robes.

“Fine, I'll be quiet. Are you ready now?" Ron asked.

“Yes," I said. I slipped my wand into my pocket and stepped over by him. “I've arranged it with Tom to use the Floo in his office."

We stepped out of my room and I closed the door behind me. We made our way down the stairs. “So, Harry, why do you stay here? Why don't you stay at Grimmauld Place?"

“Too many painful memories. You have to remember all those who we've lost who stayed in that house...Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred. Every time I go there, I have nightmares about them. I don't think I'll ever be able to live there again."

We stepped off the stairs. Tom motioned for us to follow him as he stepped out from behind his desk. He led us down a hallway. He pushed open the door at the end. He bowed to us, then he turned and walked away, closing the door behind him.

Ron walked over to the fireplace. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the empty fireplace. “St. Mungo's." He called. He vanished in a flash of green flames.

I took a breath to steady my nerves. No matter how many times I've used floo, I still don't like it. The dizziness from spinning through the different fireplaces was one thing, but if you didn't speak clearly, you could come out of the wrong fireplace. I took another deep breath and stepped forward. I took a small pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. Green flames erupted once again. I stepped into them. “St. Mungo's," I called. The room vanished in a sickening swirl of color as I spun around in the fireplace.

******

I emerged from the fireplace into a small, slightly dark room. A medi-wizard came over to me. He looked me over to make sure that I hadn't gotten hurt from the fireplace, then with a flick of his wand, the ash and soot were completely cleaned from my robes. He motioned me to the door on the other side of the room. I left through the door and found Ron waiting on the other side.

We headed down the hall towards a large opening. We stepped into a large reception area. He led me over to the desk in the center of the room. “What department do you need?" Asked the medi-witch behind the desk. She didn't pay attention to us, just continued to scribble on the parchment in front of her.

“Maternity," Ron answered.

The medi-witch looked up. “Oh, Mr. Weasley. Congratulations on the new baby. We didn't know you would return so soon. Your wife has been moved to a private room. Come with me."

She led us to a set of lifts. She stepped into one, and waited for us to follow her. Ron and I stepped into the lift and the door shut behind us. She waved her wand and the lift shot upwards. When it stopped, the door opened and we all stepped out.

She led us down a hallway and through a large door. The first thing I noticed was Hermione laying on a large bed, a small bundle of pink blankets in her arms. Then, I noticed the Weasley family surrounding her. My eyes passed over Bill, George, and Ginny, before I stopped in my tracks. Charlie was standing next to the bed, looking down at Hermione, a small smile on his face. My heart started to pound as I looked at him.

Ron noticed my hesitation. He glanced from me to the side of the bed and a frown formed on his face. The medi-witch that brought us to the room turned around and left, closing the door behind her. The Weasleys all turned to look in our direction at the sound of the door closing. Charlie's eyes met mine. We stared at each other for a moment, before Ron grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bed.

Hermione looked up. “Harry, I'm so glad that you came. Come, meet Rose, your goddaughter."

I stepped up to the side of the bed, stiffening slightly as I passed Charlie. I sat down on the edge of the bed. Hermione pulled down the blanket and my heart expanded at the cute little girl I was looking at. Her cheeks were rosy, and she had a full head of bright red hair. Her little eyes were closed. Hermione leaned forward and I instantly made a cradle with my arms. Hermione placed the baby into my arms.

I looked down at the little girl in my arms, enjoying the feeling of her tiny weight. Staring down at her, I almost forgot about the other people in the room. “She's very adorable. What color are her eyes?" I asked. I shifted her weight a little bit, getting a better grip on her. I looked up at the room around me.

“Brown," Ron said. He sat down on the other side of Hermione's bed and she leaned against him. I smiled at the pair of them, then turned my attention back to the little girl in my arms. I raised my hand and gently touched her little cheek with my finger. The skin was so soft.

I felt as though someone was staring at me. I looked up and found myself staring into Charlie's blue eyes. I quickly looked away. “Well, I don't want to hog Rose all to myself. There are some other things I need to do, like looking for a new apartment." I handed Rose back to Hermione and stood up. I stepped around Charlie and made my way to the door.

“Harry, can I talk to you?" He asked.

“Nope," I said. I continued on my way to the door.

His hand grabbed my arm and he spun me around to face him. I yanked my arm from his grasp and folded my arms across my chest. “What do you want Charlie?" I snapped.

“Will you stop being like that? I just want to talk to you," he said.

“I have nothing to say to you, Charlie. Your a coward because you can't tell your family the real reason why we broke up."

“Harry, he told us that he broke up with you because you slept with Malfoy. Although how you could do that is beyond me," Ginny said from her place by the bed.

“Not true. Yes, I had a one night stand with Malfoy, but Charlie didn't break up with me, I broke up with him. He had been sleeping with Marcus Flint for three months," I said. Without another word, I spun around and walked out the door.

I approached the lift just as a dark-skinned medi-wizard stepped up to it. He spotted me as I approached him and held the door to the lift open. I stepped into the lift and the door shut behind me.

“Going down, Mr. Potter?" He asked me. He looked very familiar to me.

“Yes, I would like to return to the lobby."

“Absolutely, Mr. Potter," he said. He waved his wand and the lift shot downwards. Within moments, the lift came to a halt and the door opened. I emerged from the lift into the reception area. The medi-wizard began to walk away from me, going about his job. Before he got too far away, I caught his arm. He looked down at me. “Do I know you? You seem familiar."

“You should know me. We shared a dorm since we were eleven." He said. His brown eyes stared at me. He ran a hand through his short black hair.

“Dean? Dean Thomas? That really you?" I asked.

He smiled. “Yeah, it's really me, Harry. Good to see you again." With that, he turned and walked away.

I made my way over to the desk. “Excuse me, but is there an Apparation point here? I really don't like using floo powder."

The medi-witch behind the desk looked up at me, her eyes immediately going to the scar on my forehead. I fought back the urge to roll my eyes. “You just go down that hallway. The Apparation room is the door at the end."

“Thank you," I said to her. I headed down the hallway she had directed me towards. I was about halfway down the hall, looking at my feet and lost in my thoughts, when I plowed right into someone. I about fell over, but whomever I had ran into grabbed my arm and steadied me.

“Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I mumbled. My eyes were still looking down, and I realized I was looking at a pair of shiny black dress shoes. I slowly raised my head and found myself looking down into a pair of cloud grey eyes and platinum blonde hair.

“That's okay Harry. I wasn't looking where I was going either," Draco said. He dropped his hand away from my arm and took a step back. He bent down and picked up the bouquet of flowers he had dropped.

“What are you doing here?" I asked him.

“I came to visit Mother. She's been having bad nightmares lately. What about you? I mean, this is an odd place to run into you."

“Oh, Ron and Hermione just had a baby and they named me as her godfather. I just came to pay a visit," I answered.

“Well, congratulations. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that they ended up together. Back in Hogwarts, I think it was obvious to anyone but them that they were both in love with each other. I guess I'll talk to you later Harry," Draco said. He stepped around me and started down the hall.

I turned around and fell into step beside him. He looked at me, but didn't say anything about me walking next to him. “So, what started Narcissa's nightmares?" I asked him. He looked shocked, though whether it was because of my question, or my use of his mother's name, I didn't know.

“Well, she went to visit Father in Azkaban. She's visited him before, but something about this visit is haunting her. I was worried about her, so I brought her here. She's doing better, but I still worry about her."

“Have you visited him? You don't have to answer. I'm just genuinely curious."

“I don't mind, Harry. I've seen him once since he got locked up and I have no intention of repeating the experience."

We had reached the row of lifts. “I guess I should let you go visit her," I said. I started to turn away.

“You can come up with me, if you want to. She's actually asked me about you a couple of times."

“Why would she ask you about me? Your family has always hated me," I said to him.

“I honestly have no answer for you. I would suggest that you come with me and find out for yourself." He shrugged his shoulders, then stepped into a lift. He held the door open, waiting for me to decide if I would join him. I took a breath and stepped into the lift with him. He let the door close behind me.

I glanced around the lift, but there was just the two of us. “Don't we need a member of the staff to operate the lift?" I asked.

“No. I know the spell to activate it. Ever since I became a Healer, I work here on occasion," Draco answered. He waved his wand and the lift shot upwards.

“Can I ask why you don't work here all the time? I saw your skills when you healed my hip. Your an amazing healer."

A small smile appeared on his face. “That's nice of you to say, Harry. But they don't fully trust me here. No one can trust a former Death Eater."

The lift came to a halt and the door opened. I stared at him for a moment, then stepped out of the lift. He followed me. Before we got away from the lift, I caught his arm. “I don't believe that, Draco. You're not a Death Eater. You may have gotten the Dark Mark, but you never had the strength to do what they did."

He looked at me for a moment, then gently pulled his arm away from me. He turned and made his way towards a small desk, the heals of his shoes clicking softly against the floor. I followed him. The young medi-wizard behind the desk looked up at us as we approached. “Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Been wondering if you would arrive today."

“How's she doing?" Draco asked as he stepped up to the desk.

“Actually, she's doing a lot better. Still not quite ready to go home just yet, but we're getting her there," the medi-wizard answered. He set a sheet of parchment and a quill in front of Draco. He picked up the quill and quickly signed his name on the parchment.

Draco glanced at me over his shoulder. “You need to sign in, Harry. This floor is one where they use a lot of strong magic. Visitors must sign in, just in case something happens." He held the quill out to me.

I took the quill from him and signed my name under his. I laid the quill down. Draco led me over to a door on the left side of the desk. He reached for the door handle, but before he touched it, the door opened. Narcissa's voice came out as a medi-witch came out in a rush. “You better not come back in this room or I will see you fired!"

Draco laughed as we moved around the medi-witch and entered Narcissa's room. She was laying on a large bed, propped against the pillows. Her long blonde hair was twisted into a braid over her shoulder.

“Problems, Mother?" Draco asked as we approached her bed.

“Just incompetent people that don't know how to do their jobs," she answered, raising her arms to embrace him in a hug. I hung back as he stepped up to the side of the bed, placed the flowers in a vase on the bedside table, and then bent down to give her the hug she wanted.

“I brought someone else to see you," he said as he let her go. Her eyes drifted past him to find me standing by the foot of her bed.

“Harry Potter, as I live and breath."

“Hello Narcissa. Draco told me that you have asked about me," I said.

“Yes. I've been wanting to talk to you. Come, sit," Narcissa said. She gestured to the chair next to her bed. I moved forward and sat down. Draco sat down in the chair on the other side of the bed. He placed his hands in his lap and watched us.

“So, Harry, I never got a chance to thank you for keeping Draco and myself out of Azkaban. If it wasn't for your testimony during our trial, we would both be rotting in that prison next to Lucius."

“I was honest with my testimony, Narcissa. You and Draco had done nothing wrong. You both tried to protect my life, so I returned the favor. I was glad to do my part."

“I'm glad that things have worked out," she said. She glanced at Draco for a moment, a sly smile on her face, then turned her attention back to me. “You know, my son used to fancy you. I swear, as much as he used to talk about you, I'm surprised you two aren't married yet."

“Mother!" Draco said. His cheeks pinkened and he looked down at his hands.

“Now, Draco, it's nothing to be ashamed of. So what if you liked him? You can't help who you fall in love with." Draco's cheeks darkened.

“He used to fancy me? I find that hard to believe. He always hated me in school."

Draco suddenly chuckled and stood from his chair. He crossed over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed next to his mother. He looked right into my eyes.

“I haven't actually hated you since third year. That was when I figured out that I'm gay. You haunted my dreams a lot that year. And the years that followed.And then you kinda crushed my fantasies when you dated Cho Chang, and then again when you got with Weasley's little sister."

I felt my cheeks heat and I looked away from him. “Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked.

“Well, to be honest Harry, he couldn't tell you because of Lucius. Lucius probably would have murdered Draco in his sleep if he knew he was gay and that he fancied The Boy Who Lived."

“And I didn't tell you because I didn't know if you were gay, and I didn't want to be rejected by you again. I mean, after all, you rejected my friendship in first year," Draco said. I turned my head back to look at him and found him looking down at his hands.

I fell silent and looked down at my feet while Draco and Narcissa talked about random topics. My head was spinning as I processed this new information. _Draco Malfoy used to like me. Wonder if he still does. That would explain things._ I thought to myself.

I wasn't aware of how long we were there. I occasionally joined in the conversation around me, but I was mostly silent and just listened to them. Before long, the was a knock on the door. The door opened, and a young medi-wizard came in, carrying a tray of potions. “Alright Mrs. Malfoy, it's time for your potions."

“I guess Harry and I should get going. You need to get some rest," Draco said. He stood up from the side of the bed and leaned over to give her a hug. Narcissa looked at me for a moment, then gestured me forward. I moved closer and bent down as her arms wrapped around me a little awkwardly. The hug was brief, but I appreciated it.

Draco and I made our way out the door and over to the lifts. Suddenly, he turned around and walked back to the desk. “Now what happened, Nathan?" He asked the medi-wizard behind the desk.

The young man looked up. “I got into an argument with Naomi and she stabbed me with a quill."

“Give me your hand," Draco said. He reached out and grabbed the young man's wrist. The blood was running down his hand. Draco pulled away the fabric that was tied around his hand in an effort to stop the bleeding. Draco pressed his thumb against the bleeding wound. In an instant, the wound was gone.

“Stop arguing with your sister. Now, clean yourself up," he said. He turned back to me and we stepped into the lift. Once the door closed, he waved his wand and the lift descended slowly.

“Was all that real?" I asked him.

He looked up at me. “What do you mean, Harry?"

“All that in the room with your mother. Admitting that you used to like me and that you fantasized about me. Was it true?"

In answer to that, he waved his wand and the lift stopped. He turned to me, leaned up on his toes and pressed his lips to mine. My arms wrapped around him, seemingly of their own accord, as his arms slid around my neck. Draco broke the kiss too soon for my liking. “Yes, it was true. I used to fantasize about you quite a bit. Haven't fantasized about you in a while. At least, not until after our night together."

He dropped his arms from around my neck. He waved his wand again and the lift began to move again. He gently stepped out of my embrace. I stared at him, my heart pounding against my ribs. “You..you.. ah hell, do you want to go to lunch sometime?" I stammered.

“Harry, are you trying to ask me on a date?"

“I guess you could look at it that way."

“As tempting as that sounds, I'm gonna have to say no. You are in a relationship with someone, and I'm not going to come between you," he said.

“Actually, we broke up three weeks ago," I said.

Before Draco could respond, the lift came to a halt and the door opened. We stepped out of the lift and began to make our way to the Apparation room. “Please tell me that it wasn't because we slept together," he said.

“No, that wasn't the reason, although that's what he told his family. I broke up with him because I found out he had been sleeping with Marcus Flint for close to three months."

Draco stared at me as we entered the room. “Well, in that case, I'd love to go to lunch with you. Does tomorrow work for you?"

“Sure. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron around two. I know a place we can go."

With that, we parted ways; him disapperating to Malfoy Manor, while I disapparated to my room at the Leaky Cauldron.


	8. The Date and the Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco go on a date. Draco finds out that Harry is living at The Leaky Cauldron. He makes him an offer that Harry can't believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Personal note:) Having a little fun with this chapter. I'm gonna use an actual restaurant for their date. Now I don't know if there really is a Buffalo Wild Wings restaurant in London, but I work at one and think it will be funny, because then I know what type of food they'll be eating. Hope you enjoy it.

I glanced at my watch as I approached the Leaky Cauldron. It was 1:45, which ment that I had fifteen minutes before Harry would meet up with me. I had butterflies in my stomach as I thought about how this would be our first date. Harry had sent me an owl last night, suggesting that I wear Muggle clothes, but nothing too fancy. I had dug in the back of my closet until I had pulled out an old pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt. I had even found my tennis shoes. My coat was the same one I had worn three weeks ago.

I pushed open the door to the Leaky Cauldron and was greeted by several heads turning in my direction. After seeing who had walked in, the patrons turned back to their drinks. I was pleased that I had rebuilt the Malfoy reputation after Father had gotten sent to prison. We had fallen from grace in the wizarding world because of our involvement with the Dark Lord. I had successfully managed to turn things around.

I made my way to the bar where Tom, the innkeeper, was busy pouring drinks for the customers. “Well, Mr. Malfoy. It's been a while since I've seen any of your family here," he greeted when he noticed me.

“Good afternoon, Tom. I'm here to meet up with..."

“Mr. Potter. Yes, he told me he was expecting you. Please, follow me," he said. He stepped out from behind the bar and headed up the flight of stairs to his left. I followed him, unsure of where he was going. We went up two flights of stairs and then he led me down a hall and stopped at the last door on the right hand side. He knocked on the door. “Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy is here," he called.

“Just a minute," Harry's voice called back.

Tom turned back to me. “I'll just leave you here to wait for him. I need to get back down to the bar," he said. He turned around and walked away. As I watched him walk down the stairs, the door behind me opened. I spun around and found myself sort of staring at Harry's chest. I raised my eyes to meet his.

“Hi Draco. You're here early. I wasn't expecting you for another ten minutes at least," he said.

“Are you living here?" I asked, glancing past him at the room beyond. There was a jacket draped over the back of a chair next to a desk. I could see the corner of the bed and I could tell that the bed wasn't made; I could see the comforter hanging off the bed, almost touching the floor.

“Yeah. I've been staying here since my break up. The apartment was his and when I caught him with Flint, I moved out. I still need to go back and get the rest of my things, but I was waiting until I have my own place. If you're ready to go, let me just grab my jacket."

Before I could answer, he turned around and went over to the desk. He grabbed the jacket from the chair, then picked up a wallet and his wand from the desk. He slid the wallet into his pocket and flicked his wand at the bed. From where I was standing, I watched as the comforter straightened up as the bed made itself. As he stepped out the door, he slid the jacket over his shoulders, and tucked his wand into a pocket inside his jacket. He closed the door behind him.

“So, where are we going?" I asked.

“A Muggle restaurant not too far from here. I haven't been there in a while, but I know they have good food," he answered. He took my hand, lacing his fingers through mine, and led me back down the hall and down the stairs. He led me straight out the door and we turned left. Without letting go of my hand, Harry began to walk down the street.

We walked for about ten minutes, talking about anything that came to mind; the weather, what we had been doing since we graduated from Hogwarts. He talked briefly about Weasley and Granger's baby that he had met yesterday. His face lit up when he talked about the little girl.

“So, how much further do we have to walk?" I asked. I noticed that he still held my hand.

“Oh, about two more blocks. See that building ahead of us with the yellow and black on the walls? That's where we're going," Harry said. He pointed out the building when I looked in that direction. Even from this distance, the building looked impressive. We finished walking in silence.

As we crossed the pavement towards the double doors, I looked around at the building. The building was a brick building, with yellow and black paint around the doors. On the glass of the doors, there was a logo of some kind of animal with a wing sprouting from its back. I was confused, as I had never seen anything like it. I glanced at the words above the doors. “Buffalo Wild Wings? What kind of a place is this?" I asked Harry.

“It's a Muggle sports bar. They make a lot of chicken products, but they also have burgers, salads and many other items. Plus, they don't really care if you come in on a date with someone of the same gender," he answered. As we passed by the windows, Harry paused, staring into the building. “Oh, I forgot that he worked here," he said.

“Who works here?" I asked, looking through the glass. I followed his gaze and my eyes landed on a young man with honey brown hair. He was talking to people seated at a table.

“One of my ex-boyfriends," was all he said.

We stood there staring into the window for a moment. “Harry, are you telling me that you dated a Muggle?" I asked, turning to look at him.

“Nah, he's a Squib. Born into a pureblood family with no magic of his own." He continued to look at him through the window.

“That must have been rough. Did he cheat on you like your most recent ex?"

Harry finally turned to look at me. “No. He was always asking me to do magic for him. One day, he got mad because I could preform magic and he couldn't."

“Who broke up with whom?" I asked.

“He did. One day, he left. About two days later, he came back to get his things. Haven't seen him since. Haven't been to that apartment since either."

We stood there for a moment. I tightened my grip on his hand. “Well, let's show him what he's missing," I said. I dragged him over to the doors and walked inside.

“Well, look what the wind blew in," said one of the three hostesses that were standing by the podium. One of them left the podium and threw her arms around Harry. He reluctantly released my hand and returned her embrace.

“Good to see you too, Lisa. Now let me go," he said, laughing.

“Man, Harry. It's been ages since we've seen you around here," Lisa said, dropping her arms.

“Yeah, I haven't been in this area in a while," Harry replied. It was then that I noticed that one of the other girls was staring at me. She let her eyes slowly travel down my body and then slowly brought them back to my face. Harry caught the look. “Sorry, Pamela. He's mine," Harry said, grabbing my hand again.

“All the good looking ones are either gay, taken, or both," she said. I recognized her voice as the one that had spoken when we had entered.

“Just the two of you, Harry?" Lisa asked, grabbing two menus off the podium.

“ Yeah, just the two of us. Can we get a booth if possible?"

“Of course," Lisa said. She began to walk away. Harry and I followed her. She led us to a booth over by the windows. Harry slid in on one side and I slid in on the other. Lisa placed the menus on the table, said something about the specials, then said that our server would be with us shortly.

She walked away and I opened my menu. Harry leaned across the table and pointed out where the drinks were listed on the menu. Suddenly, two glasses of water were placed on the table. I looked up. There was a young woman standing there, her name tag reading Joanna.

“Well, well, Harry. Haven't seen you lately," she said.

“So I've heard."

“Can I get you something other than water to drink?" She asked.

Before Harry or I could answer her, another voice was heard. “Joanna, stop stealing my tables! You've been doing that all day!" Harry stiffened at the sound of that voice.

The young man we had been watching earlier came over to the table. He looked like he was ready to start screaming at her for coming over to us. “Look, Kyle..." she began, but he cut her off.

“What? You think that just because we broke up that I can't be a decent server to Harry? Even if he's on a date with someone, that doesn't mean I can't be civil!" He snapped at her.

“Well, him being your ex was part of it," she mumbled.

“You have been taking tables in my section all day. I know you want to make money, but so do I. I don't want to report you again."

Joanna turned around and walked away. Harry waited a moment, then growled at the young man, “You didn't have to be mean about it! It probably would have been easier to just let her be our server."

“I can handle it." He stared at Harry for a moment, before he seemed to notice that I was at the table. He stared at me and I stared at him. An angry scowl started to form on his face.

Harry must have noticed that Kyle was just standing there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him turn his head in the young man's direction. He sighed and turned to me. “Draco, this is my ex-boyfriend, Kyle Webster. Kyle, this is my date, Draco Malfoy."

That seemed to snap Kyle out of his stare. He blinked, then turned back to Harry. “Can I get you guys something besides water to drink?" He asked.

Harry sighed heavily, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I'll have an ice tea."

“Sweetened or unsweetened?"

“Unsweetened, Kyle. I'll add my own sugar."

“And you?" Kyle asked, looking at me.

I glanced down at the menu. “I'll have a lemonade."

“And can I get you any appetizers, like mozzarella sticks, or do you know what you want?"

“Let's start with an order of chili queso dip, no pico," Harry said. Kyle walked away to place our order.

“That queso dip sounds good," I said, glancing down at it on my menu. I let my eyes travel over the menu. “Man, everything looks so good. I don't know what to get."

Harry chuckled. “You don't have to decide right now. We've got time."

Kyle returned, setting a lemonade in front of me and an ice tea, plus a sugar bowl in front of Harry. “Have you decided what you want?"

“Give us a bit, Kyle. Draco's never been here before."

Kyle nodded and walked away. I turned my attention back to my menu. “So, what would you recommend for me, Harry?" I asked.

“Well, you like grilled chicken right?" He asked.

“Yeah."

“Well then, Draco, for you I would recommend the grilled chicken wrap with honey barbecue sauce and fries on the side," Harry said. He pointed out a section of my menu.

I glanced down at the menu where he was pointing. Suddenly, a platter of tortilla chips and a cup of queso cheese with chili was placed on the table in between us. “So, have you decided on what you want?" Kyle asked. He pulled something from his apron. He seemed to have eyes only for Harry.

“I think we have. Draco?"

Kyle reluctantly turned his attention to me. “I'll have the grilled chicken wrap with honey barbecue sauce and fries please," I said. He nodded and seemed to be writing it down, but I couldn't see a quill. I shook my head slightly. _Muggles. I have so much to learn about their mysterious ways._ I thought.

Kyle turned back to Harry. “What about you Harry? What are you going to have?" Kyle asked eagerly.

“I'll have a bacon cheese burger with cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomato and a side of fries," Harry replied. Again, Kyle seemed to write it down.

“Enjoy your queso dip. I'll be back as soon as your food's ready," Kyle said. He collected our menus and turned away. He swayed his hips back and forth as he walked. Harry made a point to look at me, and not let his eyes travel to Kyle's backside.

“I think he still likes you."

“He does, and I didn't need Legilimency to know that," Harry said. He reached out and picked up a tortilla chip. He dipped it into the queso. He brought the chip to his mouth and bit down. I watched as his tongue slipped out to catch a drip of cheese that clung to his bottom lip. I took a sip from my lemonade, my mouth going dry.

“So, have you been looking for a new apartment?" I asked. I reached for a chip and dipped it into the queso, right in the center of the chili. I brought it to my lips and bit into it. “Wow, that's good."

Harry chuckled at me. “Yeah, I've been looking, but not really finding one that I like."

“Well, why don't you stay with the Weasleys?" I asked.

“Thought about it. Unfortunately, that would make things even more uncomfortable between me and my ex. You see, my most recent ex-boyfriend is Ron's older brother Charlie."

We sat there in silence, just enjoying our queso dip. A sudden thought came to my mind. “Can I make you an offer then?"

“What's on your mind?"

“I know that this is only our first date, but why don't you come stay at Malfoy Manor?"

Harry choked on the chip in his mouth. He quickly swallowed some water. “You want me to move into your house?"

“Well, the Manor has plenty of space and then you wouldn't have to pay rent. You would have your own room with its own bathroom, house elves to bring your food to your room if you want it there. I'm sure Mother wouldn't mind." I reached over and placed my hand over his on the table.

“Can I think about it?"

“Sure, Harry. Take your time. Just let me know what you decide. I'll personally get a room ready for you."

Kyle choose that moment to appear with our food. I went to pull my hand away, but Harry flipped his hand over and grabbed mine, stopping my retreat. Kyle glared at our hands for a moment, then placed the food on the table between us. “Is there anything else I can get for you?" He asked. He sounded desperate.

“No, not right now," Harry said.

Kyle walked away, his shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. Harry held my hand for a moment longer, then he let me go. He grabbed the bottle of ketchup and squeezed it over his fries. I took the ketchup from him and squeezed some onto my fries. We sat in silence for a few moments, happily enjoying our food. Suddenly Harry looked up at me, a sly smile forming on his lips, and a wicked gleam in his eyes. Without a word, he reached over and grabbed my food, sliding it closer to himself.

“Hey, that's mine," I protested. I reached for my platter, but Harry kept it just out of my reach.

“You want it back, then come over here and get it," he smirked.

I sat there, kinda stunned. His eyes never left mine as he picked up a fry from his platter. He brought it to his mouth and slowly, and deliberately, licked the ketchup from it. I squirmed in my seat, before I slid from the booth and quickly sat down next to him. “Tease," I hissed under my breath.

“Got you over here, didn't it?" Harry asked innocently. He pushed my food back towards me.

“Any particular reason why you wanted me over here?"

“Yeah. You were too far away and I couldn't kiss you while you were on the other side of the table," he said. Before I could respond, he caught my chin and tilted my head back. He pressed a quick kiss to my lips, his tongue tracing the edge of my bottom lip. He pulled back and picked up his burger.

I sat there for a moment, stunned by his action. I looked down and picked up my wrap. I bit into the flour tortilla, enjoying the taste of the chicken. We sat in silence and continued to finish our meals. Harry leaned over every now and then, planting small kisses on my lips and cheek. Joanna came over and replaced our empty glasses. “Harry, I think you should know that Kyle has been staring at you. In fact, he's staring now," she whispered.

Harry glanced over my shoulder. “Well, so he is."

“Harry, if your ex wants to stare at us, let's give him a reason to stare," I said, before I leaned closer and pressed my lips to his. His hand came up to cup the back of my head as he deepened the kiss. His tongue slid across my lips and I opened to him. As our tongues slid against each other, I became lost in the kiss, completely forgetting we were in a restaurant

Several cheers and whistles suddenly erupted around us. Harry broke the kiss. I blinked several times and looked around. Nearly everyone in the place was watching us. They were clapping. A blush spread across my cheeks.

“Where is the bathroom at?" I asked suddenly. Harry pointed out the hallway where the bathroom was located. I slid out of the booth and made my way to the men's room. I moved over to a urinal and emptied my bladder.

I stood at the sink, washing my hands, when the door opened behind me. A young man, wearing the same uniform that all the other employees were wearing, stood behind me. “Are you the guy that is on a date with Harry?"

“Yes I am. What's going on?" I asked, shutting the water off and grabbing some paper towels.

“You might want to come back out here. Ever since you left the table, Kyle has been all over him."

Anger slid down my spine as I followed him. When we came out of the hallway and around the corner, Harry was standing next to the table and Kyle was picking himself up off the floor. But that wasn't what caught my attention; on the table behind Harry, the salt and pepper shakers and our drinks were rattling around the table. I didn't think, just walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his waist. At once, I noticed the rattling on the table stopped.

“What's going on here?" A voice asked. I turned my head and saw a man standing there. He was tall and well muscled. His name tag said Alan, and the word manager was underneath it.

“I want to lodge a complaint about sexual harassment against Mr. Webster," Harry said

“Tell me what happened," Alan said. He sounded weary.

“I brought Draco, my boyfriend, here for lunch. He's never been here before so I thought he would enjoy it. Kyle here has been flirting with me ever since we sat down. When my boyfriend went to the bathroom, Kyle started to put his hands all over me."

“And you are Kyle's ex, right?" Alan asked him.

“Yes."

Alan sighed. “Mr. Webster, collect your things, and turn in your apron. This is not the first time a customer has complained about sexual harassment from you, but it will be the last. Apparently, being suspended for two weeks did nothing. Wait for me in the office."

Without a word, Kyle turned away and walked in the direction of the kitchen. He disappeared around a corner. Alan watched him for a moment, then turned back to Harry and I. “Harry, I apologize for Kyle's behavior. Allow me to take care of your bill. Please, feel free to order a dessert."

“Sorry, Alan, but I won't order a dessert. If I don't leave now, I'm liable to do something I'll regret later," Harry said. He slipped his arm around my shoulders and led me out the door. My arm was still around his waist.

Once we were outside, Harry took a deep breath and seemed to calm down even more. We walked away from the restaurant in silence, his arm still around my shoulders and my arm still around his waist. He took the lead and led me to a park about a block away from the restaurant. He led me over to a bench and we sat down. I thought about what he had said in the restaurant.

“Harry, do you actually realize that you called me your boyfriend back there?" I asked, feeling self-consious. I turned to look up at him.

He tightened his arm around me. “Yes, I'm aware of what I said. Does it bother you that I used that word?"

“No, not at all, Harry. It was just a surprise to hear it."

“Well, get used to it. You are my boyfriend now. I mean, we've slept together, I've taken you on a date and plan to take you out more."

“Sounds like a plan to me. I like the sound of being your boyfriend."

“Now I still need time to decide if I'm gonna take you up on your offer of staying at Malfoy Manor. I'm tempted, but I need to think about it," Harry said. He leaned down and kissed me.

I pulled back after a moment. “Can I ask you something?"

“What do you want to know, Draco?"

“Well, when that guy got me from the bathroom, and we returned to the dinning area, why was the stuff on the table rattling around, and why did they stop when I put my arm around you?" I asked. He reached up and brushed my hair away from my face.

“That's two questions, but I'll answer them. First, the stuff was rattling because of my temper. For some reason, my magic has always been hardwired to my emotions. The angrier I get, the more I lose control of my magic. As for the other question, when you put your arm around me, your touch actually began to calm me down."

“Your answers just filled me with more questions."

“You can ask me anything, Draco. I won't lie," Harry said.

“Okay. How did you find out that your magic and your emotions were connected?"

“That's a long story, Draco," he said.

“I'm not going anywhere right now."

“Okay, I'll tell you. Back during the summer between second and third year, my Aunt Marge came over and stayed with us for a week. My uncle had told me that if her visit went well, and if she knew nothing about my ´abnormalities', as he called my magic, then he would sign my slip to visit Hogsmead. Things had been going well, and I only had one night left. On the last night of her visit, she began to insult me. I was fine with it, until she turned her insults to my parents. I got angry at her, things around the room started to rattle and the next thing I knew, I had blown her up like a balloon."

“Whoa. And you didn't get in trouble with the Ministry for that?"

“No, because at that time, they were more concerned about the fact that my godfather had been the first person to break out of Azkaban."

At the mention of his godfather, Harry turned his head away, but not before I noticed the tears in his eyes. I reached up and brushed away the tear that had slipped from his eye and down his cheek. “I'm sorry about what happened to him," I whispered.

He looked down at me. Without a word, he leaned down and kissed me gently. When we pulled apart, I rested my head against his shoulder and he tucked his chin against the top of my head. We sat there in silence, watching the birds that were flying around. We sat there for so long, I finally noticed the sun was going down.

“Want to go out again tomorrow?" Harry asked suddenly.

“Can I decide where we go?" I asked him.

“I don't care where we go, as long as we go somewhere. I want to spend more time with you."

“I would love to go out again tomorrow."

He kissed my cheek gently, then stood up. “I guess I should return to the Leaky Cauldron before it gets too dark around here," he said.

“Want me to walk you back?" I asked slyly as he reached out his hand and helped me to my feet.

“I'd like that. Like it even more if you walk me to my room when we get there." He grinned and laced his fingers through mine.

We walked together, hand in hand, without saying anything. When we got to The Leaky Cauldron, I led him through the bar and straight up the two flights of stairs and down the hall to his room. Outside his door, I stopped. We turned to face each other, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Our lips met in a slow kiss, neither of us willing to part too quickly.

I finally pulled myself away from him. “I'll see you tomorrow, Harry. Have a good night."

“Have a good night, Draco. See you tomorrow." He pressed another quick kiss to my lips, then he turned around and disappeared into his room. It took all of my strength to stop myself from following him. I took a step back and twisted on the spot, making my way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be ready as soon as possible.


	9. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has decided to move into Malfoy Manor. He also returns to Charlie's place to get the rest of his things. Draco tags along and helps Harry bring his stuff to Malfoy Manor. Harry gets a little shock about Charlie in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter alternates between Harry's and Draco's point of view.

I sat at the desk in Harry's room, watching him sleep. The comforter was completely on the floor and he was only covered by the sheet from his waist down. _Wow. I can't believe that Harry and I have been dating for a whole week. Can't believe it took that much time for us to sleep together again, either._ I thought to myself, letting my eyes travel over his sleeping form. My eyes lingered on the hickeys that marked his skin. I smiled, knowing that I had once again marked him with my little “D" shaped hickey, and I could see it on the side of his neck.

Last night had been incredible. Harry had taken me to dinner and then to a Muggle movie theater. I didn't remember anything about the movie; we hadn't really been watching it anyway. Harry had spent most of that time kissing me like he was going to lose me at any moment. When we had gotten back to the Leaky Cauldron, I had walked him to his room like I had done every time. When we shared our usual kiss outside his door, he had pushed open the door and all but dragged me inside.

Our night had gotten pretty heated after I was in his room. One thing stuck in my memory; Harry closing the door with magic, but not with his wand. Our lips had been locked together and Harry had tumbled us onto his bed, with him landing on top of me. He had broken our kiss and had turned his attention to my neck, biting gently, and kissing his way to my ear. I had turned my head to give him more access to my skin, and saw that the door was wide open. I had whispered to him about the door, and he raised his hand and the door swung shut and I heard the lock click. Last night had lasted longer than our first night had.

I sighed happily and rose to my feet. I walked over to the bed and gently shook his shoulder. He grumbled and rolled away from me. He caught the sheet in his hand and pulled it up to his shoulder. He snuggled deeper into his pillow. “Come on Harry, it's time to get up," I said, catching the sheet in my hand and tugging on it. His grip tightened on the sheet as he tried to hide under it. He managed to pull it up over his head.

“Come on, get up," I said tugging on the sheet again.

“Go away," he groaned, his voice slightly muffled under the sheet.

“Harry, you are moving into Malfoy Manor this morning, and Mother does not tolerate tardiness of any kind."

That got his attention. Harry slowly pulled the sheet down and sat up. “Your mother is home from St. Mungo's?" He asked.

“Didn't I tell you that?"

“No."

“She got home a few days ago. She even helped me finish up your room. Although why you want your own room is a mystery to me," I said, with a slight pout on my face. He chuckled for a moment, then started looking for his glasses.

“Have you seen them?" He asked.

“Not since last night. I looked for your glasses when I got up, but I couldn't find them. I honestly have no idea where they landed when I took them off your face."

Harry crawled out of bed and began to search around the room as best as he could. With a muttered oath, Harry sat down on the floor. He snapped his fingers and suddenly, his glasses flew out from under the bed and into his hand. As he slipped them onto his face, I realized that he had used magic without a wand, again.

“How do you keep doing wandless magic? I first noticed it last night when you closed the door."

“Actually, you should have noticed it first during our first night together. If you remember, after we were done, my wand was suddenly in my hand. But, you also used wandless magic on that night."

“I did?" I asked.

“Don't you remember? You snapped your fingers and the bottle of lubricant flew into your hand."

“Now that you mention it, I remember that. However, this discussion can wait until later. Mother is waiting for us," I said. I waved my wand at the pile of clothes I had laid out for him when I had gotten up. The clothes flew over to him and landed next to him on the floor. He stared at me for a moment, then looked down at the clothes. He rolled his eyes but stood up with the clothes in his arms. He laid the clothes on the bed and sat down.

“I hate posh clothing," he muttered at he slid his boxers up his legs.

“Get used to them, Potter. Your moving into Malfoy Manor and we pride ourselves on our appearance. And since I know that Mother will have breakfast waiting for us, it won't kill you to look good."

He glared at me for a moment, then reached out and grabbed the navy blue trousers from the bed. As he slid them over his legs, he paused and raised his head and stared at me. “Those aren't the same clothes you had on yesterday."

“I brought an extra set of clothes with me. They were shrunk down in my pocket. If you hadn't made a move last night, I would have," I said, shamelessly letting my eyes travel over his naked chest.

He stared a moment longer, then stood up and pulled the trousers to his waist. He left them unfastened and reached for the light grey shirt. He pulled it on, and quickly buttoned it. As he tucked the shirt into his waistband, I noticed the perfect way the shirt fit him; snug against his chest and biceps, loose around his waist. A perfect fit for his body. He fastened his trousers and reached for his belt. He looked up and caught me staring at him. A smile appeared on his lips.

“Draco, your staring at me," he said.

“Yes, I am. I appreciate the show," I said.

Harry rolled his eyes, but slid his belt through his belt loops. He fastened his belt, and placed the matching navy blue tie around his neck. I couldn't resist walking forward, grabbing the ends of his tie in my hands. I looked up into his green eyes as I tied his tie for him. I adjusted the knot against his throat, and stepped back before I could kiss him. He looked at me for a moment, then picked up the navy blue vest from the bed, the last piece of his clothing that I had laid out, besides his dress shoes. He slipped the vest on and buttoned the two buttons. He held out his arms. “Do I pass?" He asked, jokingly.

“Yes, you do. Your shoes are over by the desk," I said. He moved over to the desk and sat in the chair. I pulled out my wand and waved it at the bed. Instantly, the sheets and comforter were completely cleaned and pressed, the comforter rising off the floor and sliding across the bed. I turned back to Harry and found that he had his shoes on. I let my eyes travel over him once more, discovering that I had correctly chosen clothes for him.

He turned his head and glanced at where his suitcases and his trunk were stacked against the wall. He looked at me. “I see you already packed my stuff for me. I guess the only thing left for me to do, is to pay Tom," he said. He picked up his wand from the desk, and pointed it at his luggage. It all shrank down and then flew into his hand. He tucked his stuff into his pocket and grabbed his jacket.

“Ready to go, Draco?" He asked me. He slid his wand into his pocket and his jacket across his shoulders.

I nodded my head and held out my hand. He took my hand and led me out the door. His grip tightened on my hand as we made our way down the hall and descended the stairs. He pulled me along behind him as he stepped up to the bar top. Tom looked up at him. “Ready to leave Mr. Potter?" He asked.

“Yes, I am Tom. How much do I owe for the month?"

Tom pulled out his wand and did some quick calculations. “8 Galleons, 5 Sickles, and 2 Knuts," he said, reading the edge of his wand.

Harry released my hand and pulled out a small money pouch from his jacket pocket. He counted out the proper coins, laying them down on the bar.

Harry said goodbye to Tom, then he turned around, caught my hand again, and tugged me out the door. “Let's go home," he whispered into my ear. A strange little shiver slid down my spine at his use of the word ´home'. I tightened my grip on his hand and twisted on the spot.

~~~~~

I landed us outside the gates around the Manor, which swung open almost at once. Harry and I stepped through the gates, and began the long walk to the doors. The gates swung shut behind us. A loud squawk above us drew our attention upwards. One of Father's white peacocks was strutting along one of the hedges, fluffing out his feathers. The peacock stared down at us for a moment, squawked again, then turned around and marched along the hedge.

“White peacocks?" Harry asked.

“Yeah, Father brought them back from one of his trips. I don't remember where though."

We walked in silence for a moment, before I brought up the topic of wandless magic. “Harry, you didn't answer me this morning about your wandless magic."

He glanced down at me. “Well, let me put it this way. The more powerful a witch or wizard is, the easier it is to do magic without a wand. My power is a lot greater than it used to be, and the more wandless magic I use, the stronger I become. Let me demonstrate," he said. He raised his free hand and waved it at the hedge to the left. Flowers erupted in a small section of the hedge. Harry waved his hand again and the flowers flew into his hand in a neat bouquet.

“Well, I guess I can understand that. But, that doesn't exactly explain why I was able to do wandless magic during our first night together. You said I snapped my fingers and the bottle of lubricant flew into my hand."

“I can explain that. You see, just about anyone can do wandless magic when they lose their control over their power. I think everyone loses control in the middle of sexual activities. When your mind is focused on your pleasure instead of your magic, your magic will flow freely and then you can do anything."

“How do you know so much about it?" I asked him.

“I had to study wandless magic when I was training to be an Auror."

“So, are you an Auror? I knew you wanted to be one back in school."

“Well, I completed all my training, but I never took the exam. I guess my heart just wasn't really into it." He still carried the bouquet of flowers he had made appear. I glanced up just as we stepped onto the front steps. The doors of the Manor swung wide open, and there stood Mother.

“There you two are. I was beginning to wonder if I had gotten the wrong time of your arrival, Harry."

“The fault is mine, Narcissa. I refused to get out of bed," Harry laughed. I dropped his hand as Mother opened her arms. I stepped into her embrace, feeling the way her hand smoothed over my hair, like she has always done.

I dropped my arms from around her as she turned to Harry. She held out her arms to him. He hesitated for a moment, then stepped into the circle of her arms. Like she had done to me, she smoothed her hand over his unruly black hair. I fought back a laugh, as his hair refused to lie flat. They dropped their arms about the same time.

“Oh, I almost forgot, these are for you," he said, holding out the bouquet of flowers to my mother.

“How lovely, Harry. Now, come along boys. Breakfast is waiting." She looped her arm through mine and held the flowers out to me. When I took them from her, she looped her other arm through Harry's. As one, the three of us headed into the dining area.

When we reached the table, Harry dropped his arm from Mother's and pulled a chair out for her at the end of the table. She smiled as she took the offered seat. After he had pushed her chair in, I caught his arm. I pulled him over to my usual spot on Mother's right-hand side. I pulled out the chair next to mine and waited for him to sit down. Once he was seated, I pulled out my chair and sat. Remembering the flowers in my hand, I pulled out my wand and summoned a vase. The vase landed on the table in front of me and I placed the bouquet of flowers into the vase and tapped it with my wand to fill it with water.

Mother clapped her hands, and the house elves began scurrying around, bringing out different trays full of food. There were eggs, toast, bacon, hash browns, and several other dishes as well. The house elves had outdone themselves with the meal, producing much more food than they did for just Mother and me. Once all the dishes of food and the tea set were placed on the table, the house elves bowed and made their way out of the room.

Mother served the tea, adding sugar to each mug, and passing them around. I added a splash of cream to Harry's mug before I passed it to him. He smiled at me, and we began to eat. After a few minutes, I noticed that Harry was just picking at his food. “Is everything alright Harry? You haven't eaten much," I said. I placed my hand over his. He glanced up at me, his green eyes holding a vacant look.

“Oh, I was just thinking. I need to get ahold of Charlie about getting the rest of my things."

“Well, why don't you floo call him?" Mother asked.

“That's sounds like a good idea. Draco, would you go with me when I collect my stuff?" He asked me.

“Sure, I'll go with you, Harry."

“Now, where can I floo him?"

“I'll have one of the house elves show you to the sun room. Dempsey?" I called. With a small pop, a small male house elf appeared next to me. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts that had been shrunken down to fit his small frame. He was the smallest house elf that we owned, but he was my favorite; he had been with me since the summer between third and fourth year, had always taken care of me when I had been punished by my father for being a disappointing son. His green eyes were almost the same shade as Harry's.

“Yes, Master Draco?" He squeaked.

“Please take Mister Potter to the sun room. Then I want you to leave him until he summons you to lead him back here," I said to him. I turned to Harry. “All you have to do to summon him is call his name."

Harry stood from his chair and followed Dempsey from the room. I sighed as I watched him leave. I turned my attention back to my breakfast.

“You two look good together, Draco. I'm glad that you finally have a chance to be happy." Mother said.

I turned my head to look at her. She was smiling. “I guess I have you to thank for that Mother. I don't really think Harry and I would be together if it wasn't for you telling him about how I used to fancy him."

“Oh, I think you and Harry would have gotten together eventually. I just thought I'd give you two a little push. So tell me, who's Charlie?"

“Harry's ex-boyfriend, Charlie Weasley." I said, taking a sip of my tea.

Mother and I talked for a few more moments, then we turned back to our breakfast. At the sound of footsteps approaching, Mother and I turned towards the door. Dempsey emerged from the hall, with Harry right behind him. Dempsey disappeared, and Harry came back over to his chair and sat down.

“Well, Charlie said that he'll be available around noon for us to get my things," he said, picking up his tea.

“Oh, good. That gives us plenty of time to finish our meals and show you to your room," Mother said.

We finished our breakfast in silence, with Harry occasionally rubbing my leg underneath the table. When we had eaten our fill, Mother summoned the house elves to start cleaning up and we rose from the table. I grabbed Harry's hand. Mother led us over to a massive staircase and began to climb.

“This place is huge! It seems pretty big for just three people to live here. I sort of feel like I'm back at Hogwarts," Harry said, looking around as we climbed.

“Well, we always had family staying over. Now, these days it's just me and Draco and the house elves. That's why I'm glad that you decided to move in, Harry. Makes it seem less empty," Mother said as we climbed up the stairs. When we reached the fourth floor, we moved down the hallway. Harry paused as we passed my bedroom doors.

I tugged on his hand, and led him further down the hall behind my mother. She had stopped next to another set of double doors. These ones had a pair of lions for door handles. “Here we are. Go ahead and open the doors Harry," Mother said.

Harry put his hands on the lions and pushed the doors open. His eyes widened at the sight before us. His room was set up like mine, but with subtle differences. The king-sized bed was surrounded with scarlet curtains, topped with a crimson canopy. The comforter was a rich gold color and the pillows were a nice shade of ruby red. There was a mahogany desk on one side with a floor to ceiling bookcase beside it. The view from his windows looked out over the large garden. Harry turned his attention to the fireplace and the black leather sofa that sat in front of it.

“I can't believe this is all for me. Thank you," he said, turning to look at mother and I.

“I didn't want you to regret your decision about moving in here. I wanted you to be able to call this place home," I said. I waved my hand towards the desk. “That bookcase holds some books that I thought would be of interest to you. Books on Quidditch, books on animagus forms, things like that."

“Well, I'll leave you two alone. Harry if you want to start unpacking, feel free to do so," Mother said. She turned away, then turned back to face him. “Oh, this is for you, Harry," she said, pulling out a piece of parchment from her dress pocket.

After Harry took the parchment, Mother turned around and headed to the stairs. Harry glanced down at the parchment in his hand. “It's a list of the house elves. Whenever you need something, just call one of their names," I explained.

He nodded and pulled his trunk and suitcases from his pocket. He set them on the bed and waved his hand. They enlarged to the normal size they had been. Harry glanced down at his watch. “I'll put these away later. I want to go get my things."

“You did tell him that I was coming with you, right?" I asked.

“Well, I told him I was bringing my boyfriend, but I didn't say who. I thought it would be fun to see the look on his face."

“Well, well, well, Harry. Who knew that a Slytherin heart beat behind that Gryffindor facade?"

Harry grinned at me, then he held out his hand to me. I stepped forward and took his hand. I brought my other hand up and gripped his elbow. He twisted on the spot and together, we disapparated.

\----------

We landed roughly, my feet sliding on the rug in front of the fireplace, and Draco stumbled out of my grasp. I caught him before he fell. We stared at each other for a moment, then I dropped my arms. I leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Charlie, we're here," I called out, when I pulled away from Draco's lips.

“Be right there Harry," came his response from the bedroom. I let my eyes travel over the living room and I noticed the stack of boxes piled up next to the couch. I stepped over to them. The top box was full of my pictures that had been around the apartment. I closed the lid on the box.

Draco hadn't moved from over by the fireplace. His head was turned and he was staring into the kitchen. Before I could question him, I heard footsteps approaching. I turned towards the bedroom as Charlie emerged with a box in his arms. He didn't seem to notice Draco at first, his eyes were looking at me. Draco shifted and Charlie automatically turned to look in his direction. He froze in place, his eyes darting between me and Draco and back again.

“You could have warned me," he said at last, as he stepped closer to me and set the box down with the others.

“I told you I was bringing my boyfriend with me."

“That's not what I meant," he snapped.

“Does it matter that I didn't say who I was bringing?" I asked him.

“No, I guess it doesn't."

“So, I see you have most of my things packed for me," I said.

Charlie glanced at Draco for a moment, then looked down at the boxes. “Yeah, I thought it would be easier for you. There are still things around the bedroom and here in the living room that I wasn't sure you would want, so I left them." He looked back at me.

I glanced over my shoulder at Draco. After the initial glance when Charlie had come out of the bedroom, Draco had turned his attention back to the kitchen. He seemed to be staring at something on the table. I noticed an evil little smile on the corner of his mouth.

“What's so fascinating about my kitchen table, Malfoy?" Charlie snapped, turning to glare at Draco.

Draco turned his attention back to Charlie, the evil look on his face getting bigger. “You're in pain, aren't you Weasley?" He asked, sounding like he was enjoying himself.

“I-I don't know wh-what you're talking about," Charlie stammered. His cheeks turned red. He dropped his gaze away from me, and with a plop, he dropped to the couch.

“Draco, what are you getting at?" I asked him, turning around to face him.

“Well, I would say it, but I don't really want to embarrass him in front of you. Now, if he won't tell you himself, then I will, because it might concern me and you as well."

“Charlie?" I questioned, turning back to him.

“I-I don't know wh-what you're talking about, Malfoy," Charlie stammered out again. He wouldn't look at me.

“Harry has a right to know! You might have given it to him!" Draco yelled.

Charlie shook his head vigorously, still not looking at me. I looked down at him for a moment, then I turned to face Draco. “Tell me what's going on," I said.

Draco looked in the kitchen one last time, then turned to me. “Charlie, here, has a line of potions sitting on the table. These particular potions come from St. Mungo's, and they were created to treat sexually transmitted diseases."

“Oh, God," I said. I spun around to face Charlie. I knelt on the floor in front of him and reached out my hand to his face to force him to look at me. His face had drained of color, making his blue eyes stand out. “Do you really have an STD?" I asked.

“Yes," he said, dropping his gaze away from me again.

Before I could respond, Draco spoke again. “Personally, I wouldn't be surprised if you got it from Flint. He never could keep it in his pants."

Charlie glanced over to him. “Besides the potions, how did you know I was in pain?" He asked.

“I'm a Healer, Charlie. I can feel the pain of those around me. When Harry and I got here, I felt a dull burning sensation in my crotch area. It intensified when you came out of the bedroom."

Charlie groaned and buried his face in his hands. I took pity on him. “Draco, can you start taking my things to the Manor? I would like a moment to speak to Charlie," I said.

Without a word, Draco came over to the couch and began to gather up the boxes. He began to stack them into the empty fireplace. When he had four or five boxes stacked, he drew his wand and preformed a sticking charm to keep the boxes together. He took a pinch of floo powder from the pot on the mantle and threw it in. “The Serpent's Den," he called, naming his bedroom. He stepped into the green flames and disappeared with the boxes.

“Did you get it from Marcus?" I asked Charlie.

He nodded with a small sigh. He raised his head to look at me. “You don't have to worry about it, though."

“What do you mean by that?" I asked.

“Because, I didn't get it until after you had moved out."

“You're going to have to explain that to me. If you were having an affair with him for three months while we were together, and you were still sleeping with me during that time, how can you be sure you didn't give me an STD?"

“When you and I were still together, whenever Marcus and I would sleep together, he made sure that we were using protection. And I'm talking about condoms and protection spells. It wasn't until after you moved out, that he decided not to use the protection anymore."

“When and how did you find out that you had it?" I asked him.

Before he could answer, Draco apparated into the apartment. He glanced at us for a moment, where I still knelt on the floor in front of Charlie, shrugged his shoulders, and started to gather more boxes into the fireplace. “Is this everything?" He asked as he grabbed the last box next to the couch.

“No, Charlie said there was still some things I need to sort through," I answered as I rose to my feet. I grabbed an empty box and stepped towards the bookcase.

Draco nodded. “I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, before disappearing into the flames again.

“In answer to your question Harry, I found out last week, when I got a burning, itching sensation in my groin."

I glanced over my shoulder at him. He had stood up from the couch and was watching me slightly. I nodded briefly. “So, what things do I need to sort through?" I asked him.

“The books on the bookcase, the items on the mantle, and some clothing items that are still in the wardrobe," Charlie said just as Draco reappeared again.

“Draco, want to help me?"

“Sure, how about you sort through things, and I'll pack them in the boxes for you?"

“That's a good idea," I said, stepping closer to the bookcase.

“Can I get you guys some tea, or hot chocolate, or something?" Charlie asked.

“Hot chocolate," Draco and I said at the same time. All three of us, Charlie included, burst into laughter over it.

“Alright I'll be back in a few minutes," Charlie said, before he disappeared into the kitchen.

I turned my attention to the bookcase and I let my eyes travel over the titles of the books before me. I reached for one. “Oh, Hermione will be glad to get this back. I borrowed it shortly after Charlie and I got together. I bet she thinks I lost it," I chuckled as I passed the book to Draco.

He was chuckling as he took the book from me. He cast a brief spell on it with his wand. “So we can find it later," he said as he tucked the book into the box at his feet. “But seriously, if your finding books that you haven't seen in, what eight months, I guess you don't look at this bookcase very often," he continued.

Charlie laughed as he came around the corner, carrying three mugs and a glass on a tray. Draco and I each grabbed a mug of hot chocolate. Charlie set the tray down on the coffee table and picked up the glass from it. The contents of the glass was a murky green color. Charlie quickly swallowed down the strange liquid in the glass. He shuddered slightly.

Draco glanced over at him. “Those potions may taste awful, but I know they work when taken correctly. I have seen several wizards use them."

I turned back to the bookcase. I began pulling books from the shelves. I passed them to Draco and he packed them away in the box. It took two boxes before I had collected all of my books. As Draco placed the lid on the box, I stepped towards the fireplace and looked at the trinkets on the mantle.

“I figured I'd let you choose which of those you wanted to keep. I know we both bought them, so l wanted you to have your pick," Charlie said from the couch.

I nodded slowly, not taking my eyes from the little decorations that lined the mantle. I swallowed hard, remembering each purchase. I trailed my fingers gently over the first little figurine; it was shaped like a star, and it was the first one Charlie and I had bought after I had moved in. My fingers trailed over the next one; this one was shaped like a bear with its cubs.

With a lump in my throat, I dropped my hand away and turned my back to the mantle. “Charlie, I can't take any of them. The memories they bring back hurt too much." My voice was a little husky.

“Oh, that's okay Harry. I really wasn't sure if you would want them or not, so I thought I'd give you that option."

I cleared my throat. “Well, I guess I'll go collect my things that you said were in the wardrobe."

I made my way to the bedroom. I pushed the door open and walked into the familiar room. I picked up a few of my things from the nightstand and the top of the bureau. I laid my things on the bed and turned to the wardrobe. I pulled open the doors and began to look through the items inside. _Strange. I don't see anything of mine left in here._ I thought.

I heard Charlie's footsteps behind me. “Charlie, I don't see anything of..." Before I finished my sentence, Charlie's hand caught my arm. He spun me around and pressed his lips to mine harshly. He moved his lips over mine, forcing his tongue past my lips.

I forced myself away from him. I brought my hand up and slapped him hard across his cheek. The force of my blow knocked him away from me. He sprawled across the floor, glaring up at me. Draco came running at the sound of flesh striking flesh, clearly worried about me. I watched him pause in the doorway.

“Don't you ever do that again!!" I yelled. I could already feel my lips swelling. I grabbed the stuff from the bed and made my way past Draco. I ran down the hall and dumped my things unceremoniously into an empty box. Draco grabbed the two boxes of books and stacked them into the fireplace. He quickly grabbed the box of stuff I had brought out of the bedroom.

Charlie stumbled out of the room as Draco placed the box on top of the other two. Draco pulled his wand quickly and aimed it at Charlie. “Stay away from him, Weasley!" He growled.

Charlie ignored him and looked directly at me. “You need to tell my brother about your relationship. If you don't, I will, and I won't hesitate to tell the Prophet about you and Malfoy either!" He snapped.

Before I could respond, Draco caught my hand and shoved me into the fireplace with my boxes. He threw some floo powder down and shouted ´The Serpent's Den'. Everything vanished in a swirl of color.

~~~~~

I stumbled out of Draco's fireplace, the boxes tumbling out next to me. I dropped to my knees on the floor beside the fireplace, my breakfast threatening to come back up my throat; mainly because of what had happened with Charlie, not because of traveling by floo. I sat there gagging, trying to keep my food down.

Green flames roared to life as Draco emerged from the fireplace. “Oh, Harry," he said. He dropped to his knees beside me, one hand snaking around my waist to rest his palm against my stomach through my shirt. After a moment, he quickly tugged my shirt free from my waistband and slipped his hand under my shirt, now resting his palm against my bare skin.

I felt a surge of magic from his hand. In seconds, my stomach settled and I was able to breathe properly without gagging. I leaned back into his embrace, resting my head against his shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around me and stood up, pulling me off the floor with him. He took a few steps, and sat down on his sofa, pulling me onto his lap. He raised his wand and flames burst to life in the fireplace, producing a soft light.

We sat there for a moment, letting my breathing return to normal. Draco suddenly raised his hand, and pressed his thumb against my bruised lips. I felt his magic again as he moved his thumb back and forth. When my lips were healed, he dropped his gaze down to where my hands rested in my lap.

He caught my right wrist and pressed his palm against mine. For the third time, I felt his magic work its way through my skin. The stinging sensation from where I had slapped Charlie, slowly began to dissipate.

“He never should have kissed you. He's lucky I didn't cast Cruciatus on him."

“Draco, don't say that. You and I both know how that curse feels," I said. It was something that neither one of us had ever discussed; how we had both been tortured by Lord Voldemort with one of the three unforgivable curses known to the wizarding world. I still remembered the way my blood felt like it was on fire, as the curse ripped through me. I banished the thought from my mind, and instead, I turned my attention to the comfort of his body underneath me on the sofa.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. “Make me forget him, Draco. Help me forget the events of the last forty five minutes," I whispered against his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. I shifted the way I was sitting, so that I was straddling his hips. We kissed for several moments before I was aware of Draco sliding down on the sofa until he was flat on his back and I was laying on top of him.

The fire flickered, the glow producing small shadows around us. The last of my boxes laid forgotten on the floor as Draco and I lost ourselves in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It'll be ready as soon as possible. If you have a suggestion of something you'd like to see in this story, please feel free to leave a comment. Thanks.


	10. Ron and Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reveals his relationship with Draco to Ron and Hermione. Draco gets to meet Harry's goddaughter, Rose. Ron and Hermione see Draco's healing abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains EXPLICIT content. If you don't want to read it, kindly skip the last section of the chapter.

“Harry, can you put that thing away?" Draco asked, sounding irritated.

I glanced up from my cellphone, where I had been re-reading the message from Ron. “Sorry," I said, slipping my phone back into my pocket. We were sitting at a table in a Muggle cafe, waiting for Ron to show up. Hermione wouldn't be with him; she was home with Rose. Draco sat next to me and there were two empty chairs across the table. The cafe was filled with happy voices of different families, but it wasn't really busy.

“I really don't see how you can use that. It makes no sense for a twenty-six year old wizard to use Muggle things. Your phone, your car. Harry, I just don't understand it," he said, his voice barely above a whisper so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves.

“It's not that hard, Draco. I was raised by Muggles, remember? Anyway, the longer you're in a relationship with me, I'll get you to use them. I'll even get you to understand Muggle money," I whispered back.

“Why would I want to learn how to use them?" He asked.

“You can't use magic for everything. It's about time you stopped following your father's view of the world and make your own path. Besides, I can communicate faster with my phone than with floo or an owl."

“Do you think it will be hard for me to really learn?" He asked, timidly. I reached out and placed my hand on top of his, offering him a little comfort.

“I don't think so. Hermione was able to teach Ron," I said, just as the bell tinkled above the door as someone entered the cafe. I turned my head in that direction, and saw Ron's tall, gangly form stroll through the door. His eyes passed over the crowd, landing on me for a moment, before he noticed who was sitting with me. He frowned, then made his way towards us.

Draco tried to pull his hand away, but I wasn't having it. I wrapped my fingers around his, holding his hand on top of the table. Ron stepped up to the table and glanced down at our joined hands. He stared for a few moments, then raised his head to meet my gaze. “You've got to be kidding me right now," he said.

“No, not kidding," I said, tightening my grip on Draco's hand.

Ron pulled out the chair across the table from me and sat down. He looked between me and Draco and back again. “Really, Harry? There wasn't any other guy that you wanted to be with? You had to pick _him_?"

I sighed. “Ron, what did Hermione tell you when you first found out that I'm gay?"

He opened his mouth, then snapped it closed again. He picked up his menu from the table and hid behind it. I knew he wasn't really reading it; it was upside down in his hands.

“Answer me."

With a sigh, Ron lowered the menu. “Hermione told me that as long as you're happy, we should be happy for you, no matter your choice."

“Exactly. And right now, I'm happy with Draco. We haven't been together for long, but I'm incredibly happy right now."

“So, how long have you been together?" Ron asked. He glanced down at his menu, then flipped it over to properly read it.

“Well, technically, since the day Rose was born."

“What do you mean, technically?"

“We had our first date the day after she was born," Draco said.

“Are you ready to order, dearies?" Asked a voice. All three of us glanced up at the waitress who stood behind the chair next to Ron, popping bubbles with the wad of gum she was chewing.

Ron's eyes briefly slid down his menu. “I'll have the turkey club on rye, with a side of cheesy bacon soup," he said.

The waitress wrote it down on her pad of paper, then flicked her eyes to Draco. He glanced at his own menu. “I would like the ham and cheese on wheat, with the creamy potato soup."

She wrote that down as well, then turned her attention to me. She let her eyes slowly travel up and down my body, clearly not paying attention to the fact that I was still holding Draco's hand. “And what can I get for you, handsome?" She asked. I caught the double meaning behind her words.

“I'll have the ultimate club on sourdough with the cheese and broccoli soup."

Her pen scribbled across her pad of paper. Her eyes drifted over me once again. This time, Draco caught the look. An evil smile appeared on his lips. “Oh, Harry dear, remind me when we get home that I have to prepare the guest room," he said, squeezing my hand. He brought our hands to his mouth and pressed a kiss to my knuckles.

“Oh, is your mother coming for a visit? Darling, you know I don't like it when you spring surprises on me like this," I said, playing along with his ploy. Ron's face was turning red when he realized what we were doing; he was trying hard not to laugh. I turned my head to look at Draco.

“Yes, she's coming to visit. She should be there around five."

“And when did you find out that she was coming?" I asked, rubbing my thumb across his knuckles.

“Last week."

“I don't like surprises. You could have told me." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Ron's face getting redder. The waitress just stood there, staring.

Draco released my fingers and dropped his hand onto my thigh. He squeezed it, letting his fingers drift closer to my zipper. From where the waitress was standing, and based on how tall she was, I knew she could tell where Draco's hand was. He leaned forward and whispered loud enough for the waitress to hear, “Oh, I'll make it up to you after she goes to bed tonight."

“Promise?" I asked, letting my voice get husky. I shifted slightly as his fingers edged closer to the zipper on my jeans.

“Most definitely," he whispered, leaning closer and letting his lips brush softly against mine.

Without a word, the waitress turned around and practically ran to the kitchen. Ron's laughter broke through. Draco and I joined in with our own laughter. “Merlin, that was funny. How thick could she be? You two were holding hands on top of the bloody table."

“So, your okay with us?" I asked, gesturing between Draco and myself. Draco's hand was still on my thigh. I was still laughing softly.

“Well, I guess I have to be. But I want to know how you two got together in the first place. I mean you hated each other back in school."

“How about we tell you later when Hermione's around? That way we don't have to repeat ourselves," I said.

“Okay. You two are good actors, because I'm guessing you live at Malfoy Manor."

I nodded. Draco rubbed his hand briefly against my thigh once more, then he placed his hand back on the table, before he could get us in trouble. He reached for his glass of water. A lock of his blonde hair fell across his cheek. I reached over and brushed it behind his ear with my fingers.

At that moment, the waitress reappeared with our food. She didn't even look at me this time, but placed our plates on the table without a word. She walked away as soon as she was done, her cheeks red.

I reached over and grabbed half of Draco's sandwich. I brought it to my plate and set it down. I picked up half of my sandwich and placed it on his plate. Draco smiled at me. Ron rolled his eyes at us.

We began to eat, making small talk. I listened more than I talked, letting Ron and Draco get to know each other. After about twenty minutes, Ron turned his attention to me. “Harry, did you ever get the rest of your stuff from Charlie's place?" He asked in a voice that sounded like he already knew.

I felt Draco stiffen slightly next to me. “Yeah, I got my things. We were there on Sunday," I said. I put down the chunk of sandwich I was holding, my appetite disappearing.

“Do you know what happened to his face?"

I felt like I was going to be sick. I now had to tell my best mate what a jerk his older brother was. Fortunately for me, Draco spoke up first. “Your brother was an arse who got what he deserved."

“What happened?" Ron asked. He looked at us for a moment, then said, “I just want to know how he got the bruise."

“He got the bruise, because I slapped him as hard as I could."

“Can I ask why, Harry?"

“He got slapped because that bastard kissed me. He forced the kiss on my lips, so I slapped him."

“I'll kill him!" Ron snarled.

“Get in line, Ronald," Draco said. “If anyone is going to kill him, you can guarantee that I'll be the first to do so."

We finished up our meals, Ron practically shoving it all in his mouth, which was what he normally did. Draco got me to finish my food by threatening to literally feed me like a little kid. The waitress brought the bill over. I glanced at the price, then put down the correct amount, leaving a couple dollars for her tip. Just as the three of us rose from the table, Ron's cellphone began to ring.

He pulled it from his pocket, then swiped his thumb across it to answer the call. “Yes, dear?" He asked, after raising the phone to his ear.

I knew it was Hermione on the phone. He spoke to her for a few moments, assured her that we were coming to the house so she could meet my boyfriend, then he hung up.

“So, do you guys need a ride?" He asked me.

“No, I drove today," I said, reaching into my pocket for the keys.

“I didn't see your motorcycle," Ron said.

“You have a motorcycle and a car?" Draco asked.

“Yes I do. The motorcycle belonged to Sirius. And Ron, you didn't see it outside, because I drove the Lamborghini."

“I didn't see that outside either."

“That's because I parked it in the lawyer's parking lot across the street. It doesn't stand out over there," I answered as we made our way out the door. It was a beautiful sunny day, but still a little chilly for the beginning of April. It was actually colder than when Draco and I had had our first date.

Ron turned left and walked over to where he had parked his car. The grey Chevy Impala glinted in the sunlight. I took Draco's hand and led him across the street to the lawyer's parking lot. I had parked near the back of the lot, parking in the shade of a tree. My black Lamborghini Gallardo still shined, even in the shade.

I unlocked the doors and we slid in. As I stuck the key in the ignition, Draco rubbed his hand over the red leather seat. The engine purred to life as soon as I turned the key. I pulled out of the parking lot and smoothly slid in behind Ron's car as he pulled up to a stop sign. He continued forward, and after a brief stop, I followed him. I knew I would have to follow him to his house; the only way I knew how to get to his house was by apperating.

“While I may not understand your desire to drive, I do like this car," Draco said. He was still rubbing his hand against the leather.

I chuckled at him. I continued to follow behind Ron's car, Draco and I making little jokes about how Hermione would react to our relationship.

After about a half hour, we reached the small, pale blue house. I followed Ron as he drove his car around the side of the house to the garage. Ron pulled his car into the garage and I parked in his driveway. When I turned off the engine, Draco suddenly tensed, his hands trembling as he reached for his seatbelt.

“Relax Draco. I don't think Hermione will hurt you," I whispered to him.

We climbed out of the car, and followed Ron into the house. As he pushed open the door into his kitchen, all three of us covered our ears as a loud cry reached us. We shoved into the kitchen and once we were inside, the cry didn't seem so loud. “'Mione?" Ron called out.

“I'm in here," she called back.

Ron headed into the living room. Draco and I followed him. We entered the room and I paused in the doorway. Hermione was sitting on the couch, holding a crying baby in her arms. Ron knelt on the floor next to Hermione, his face full of worry.

“She's been crying for the last ten minutes. I can't seem to get her to stop," Hermione said. I noticed tears in her eyes.

Without a word, I stepped forward and scooped Rose into my arms. I bounced her lightly before I began rubbing between her little shoulders. Her cries worsened, and it looked like she was having a hard time breathing. I glanced at Draco, and noticed his hand was pressed against his throat, as though he was choking on something.

Instantly, I knew something was wrong. I immediately stepped closer to him and placed Rose into his arms. He cradled her in his left arm, and brought his right hand up. He gently pressed two fingers against Rose's tiny throat. A small choking sound began to escape from her lips. Her little body began to heave slightly as if she was going to throw up. Draco turned her over, pressing his two fingers between her shoulders. He gently pushed them towards the base of her neck.

The choking sound coming from Rose's tiny throat increased slightly. Her little mouth opened. She gagged a moment, then out came what had been blocking her airway. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw...a ring fall to the floor from Rose's tiny mouth. Draco turned Rose onto her back and cradled her against his chest. Her cries quieted down. I summoned her bottle from the kitchen and handed it to him. He took it from me and when he offered it to Rose, her little mouth latched on to it easily. It looked so natural for him to hold her. Draco's own breathing was slightly ragged.

Ron crawled across the floor and examined the ring that she had spit out. He picked it up gingerly. “'Mione, its your engagement ring."

Hermione's face flushed a bright red. She glanced down at her left hand for a moment, then looked up at Ron. “I didn't even notice that it wasn't on my hand. It must have fallen into her crib when I changed her diaper." She choked back a sob.

Ron rose to his feet and walked over to her. He sat down next to her on the couch and pulled her into his arms without a word. He mumbled something to her and rubbed his hand up her back for a moment. Hermione buried her face into his shoulder and let herself cry.

After a couple moments, in which the only sounds were Hermione's crying and Rose drinking from her bottle, Hermione pulled herself together and finally took a good look at Draco, as if seeing him for the first time. He was still holding Rose in his arms. “Well, since your the only other person here, and since I was told I would be meeting Harry's boyfriend, I'm guessing that's you," she said to him.

Draco nodded, but didn't take his eyes from Rose. Hermione stared at him for a moment, then turned to me. “Well, all I can say is, ´it's about time'," she said. I noticed Draco raise his head at her words.

“You're okay with them being together?" Ron asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

“Well, for one, Draco did just save our daughter's life. And for two, I've kinda been anticipating this since we back in school."

“You're going to have to explain that to me Hermione. What do you mean that you've been anticipating this?" I asked.

“Remember what happened in sixth year?" She asked. Draco flinched and turned his back on the room. I swallowed hard, but didn't answer. She signed. “Harry, I'm talking about when he was in the hospital wing afterwards. I know you snuck out of the dormitory quite a bit to go see him."

I felt a blush spread across my cheeks as Draco turned back to look at me. I refused to meet his gaze. “Is that true Harry? You would sneak out of your common room while I was in the hospital wing?" He asked me.

“Actually, yes I did. I couldn't resist because I don't think I could've lived with myself if you had died."

“How often would you come to see me?"

“Every night. Sometimes, I would end up there until dawn."

Silence fell around us for a moment. Rose finished her bottle and Draco raised her to his shoulder to burp her. “How are you so good at taking care of a baby?" I asked him.

“I used to help Andromeda with Teddy when he was younger," came his reply.

“So, can I ask again how you two got together in the first place?" Ron asked.

Draco chuckled. “Yeah, we did promise to tell you when Hermione was around," he said.

“Well, it all started the day Rose was born. After I left the room, I was heading to the Apparation room. I wasn't looking where I was going, and I literally ran into Draco."

“I was there to visit my mother. She'd been having nightmares and I took her to St. Mungo's to help her get better. I knew she wanted to talk to Harry, so I invited him up to her room with me," Draco continued.

“Well, after a lengthy conversation with Narcissa, Draco and I left. I had the strangest urge to ask him out, and I did."

“At first I said no, because I was sure he was still in a relationship. When he told me that him and Charlie broke up, I agreed to the date."

“I took him to lunch the next day, and we've been together since," I finished.

“I think that's kinda sweet," Hermione said. I noticed that neither Draco nor I had mentioned exactly what Narcissa had said when we talked to her.

Draco smiled. Then he held Rose out to me. I took my goddaughter into my arms. I sat down in the recliner holding Rose gently. I rocked her in my arms as her eyes drifted closed. Draco perched on the arm of the chair and draped his right arm across my shoulders. We sat there and looked down at Rose sleeping in my arms. Ron had disappeared into the kitchen. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Hermione watching us. I leaned into Draco's embrace as Ron emerged from the kitchen, carrying a tray with mugs of tea. Draco gently took Rose from my arms, and laid her down in the playpen in the corner. He sat back down on the arm of the chair as Ron passed out the tea.

He passed around a sugar bowl and a small pitcher of milk. Draco added the right amount of sugar and milk to my mug. I smiled up at him. He slipped his arm back around my shoulders.

“Draco, can I ask how you knew something was wrong with Rose?" Hermione asked him.

“I'm a Healer. When it felt like I was choking on something, I knew something was blocking her airway. Not blocking it enough to stop her breathing, but enough to cause her serious pain."

“Do you work at St. Mungo's?" Ron asked.

Draco took a sip of his tea before he answered. “Occasionally, but the staff there doesn't completely trust me. I am the son of a well known Death Eater. Hell, I was a Death Eater myself." He lowered his head to his chest.

“What did I tell you? You were never a true Death Eater, Draco. You didn't have the stomach for it," I said, exasperated. I reached out my hand and caught his left arm. I slipped my fingers under his sleeve and gently touched the raised skin of his Dark Mark.

Draco raised his eyes to look at me. There was such misery in his eyes, I felt like my heart would break open. I couldn't stop myself from leaning towards him and taking his lips in a gentle kiss. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him off the arm of the chair and into my lap. He curled up against my chest and let his head rest on my shoulder.

Hermione smiled at us, while Ron looked away from us. We sat there for a while, all of us just talking about anything that came to mind. Hermione finally got up from the couch and disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner. Draco snuggled closer to me, his hand burying underneath my hair. I rubbed my hand up and down his back. Draco didn't move from my lap, until Rose started to cry from her playpen.

He slid off my lap and walked over to pick her up. “Smells like someone needs her diaper changed," he said when Rose was in his arms. Ron chuckled, then rose up from the couch. He took his daughter from Draco and disappeared down the hall. Draco smiled, then walked back to me. He sat back down on my lap. Without warning, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't a quick kiss; his lips just about devoured mine, both of his hands tangling in my hair.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. I swiped my tongue across his lips and he opened his mouth easily. Our tongues slid against each other. I moaned in the back of my throat. Draco broke the kiss when we heard Ron clearing his throat. Draco and I were both panting heavily. There was an uncomfortable tightness in the front of my jeans, and I knew Draco could feel it by the way his pale cheeks darkened. He untangled his fingers from my hair, and gently straightened my glasses across my nose.

“That's not something I want to see again," Ron said. I glanced over at him. He turned his back and placed Rose in her baby swing. He set the swing in motion to rock her to sleep.

“Alright you two. You don't need to embarrass my husband. Come on, I have dinner ready. I made spaghetti," Hermione said, appearing in the kitchen doorway.

“Yeah, your going to have to give me a moment longer," I said. Draco chuckled and snagged the blanket off the back of the chair. He draped it over my lap as he stood up.

“Oh, come on," Ron groaned, understanding why Draco had given me the blanket.

Hermione burst out laughing. “Harry, you can join us after you pull yourself together," she said.

“You can blame me for that. I was the one who started the kiss," Draco said. He followed Hermione into the kitchen. After grumbling for a moment, Ron disappeared into the kitchen behind them.

I sat there with the blanket across my lap, listening to the sounds from the kitchen. I turned my gaze towards the swing. Rose was fast asleep, the swing still swaying back and forth. I closed my eyes, and made my body relax. I took a few deep breaths. Finally, I was able to remove the blanket from my lap.

I stood up and made my way into the kitchen. I paused in the doorway, looking at the scene in front of me. Draco, Ron and Hermione all seemed to be getting along as they sat at the table. Draco was laughing at something Ron had said. With a wave of my hand, I filled a plate with spaghetti and garlic bread. The plate floated towards the table and I stepped over to the fridge for a soda.

“What's so funny?" I asked as I sat down.

“Ron was telling Draco about growing up with his brothers," Hermione answered.

I glanced over at them as Draco's laugh sounded again. I smiled as I leaned closer to Hermione. “I honestly can't believe you two are okay with my relationship with him," I whispered to her. My eyes passed over the two of them.

“Honestly, Harry, as long as your happy with Draco, I'm happy for you," she whispered back.

Silence fell around us. I sat there watching as my boyfriend and my best mate got along with each other. My smile got bigger as I watched them talking without even trying to hex each other. My heart expanded with joy.

~~~~~

“I actually had a good time tonight, Harry. I never expected them to accept our relationship. Tonight was really fun," Draco said.

I glanced over at him before turning my attention back to the road. I was driving back to Malfoy Manor. We had spent the last three hours with Ron and Hermione. Draco had kissed me several times while we had been there; deep, lingering kisses, and now I was half hard in my jeans.

“The night's not over yet," I said.

Draco's cheeks pinkened as he caught the meaning behind my words. I finished driving to the Manor in silence.

As soon as the gates came into view, Draco pulled out his wand. He aimed it at the gates and they swung open easily. I pulled through the gates and up the pathway. “Follow the pathway around the Manor. There's actually an underground garage around the back," Draco said when the front doors came into view.

I followed the pathway around the Manor like he said. “Why is there a garage underneath the Manor?" I asked, as I followed the path directly into the underground garage.

“Father used to drive when Voldemort first lost power, but after he returned, Father got rid of his car," he answered me. I pulled the Lamborghini to a stop and killed the engine.

Draco climbed out of the car. I followed. I caught his arm and pulled him against me, wrapping my arms around his waist. My lips locked against his and I pressed him back against the hood of my car. His hands reached down and grabbed my arse. He squeezed and pulled my hips closer until our erections rubbed through our jeans. I broke the kiss as we both moaned.

“We should go upstairs," Draco said.

I pressed my lips to his again and tightened my arms around him. I twisted on the spot and apparated us into my bedroom. With our lips still pressed together, I backed him up until his legs hit the edge of my bed. I tumbled us onto my bed.

Draco's hands caught my shirt and lifted it. I broke the kiss so I could remove it. I grabbed his shirt and removed it as well. I began to place kisses along his chest. I raised my head when I noticed the faint scars that marked his chest. I began to trace one of the scars with the edge of my tongue. He moaned and threaded his fingers through my hair.

I kissed my way down his chest, but stopped when I reached his waistband. I pulled myself away and climbed off the bed. He rose up to watch me as I undid my jeans and shoved them and my boxers down my legs. Still laying on the bed, Draco removed the rest of his clothes as well. I climbed back on the bed and kissing my way along his body.

With a snap of my fingers, I summoned the lubricant. Draco caught it in his hand. He squirted a large dollop on his fingers. He sat up on his knees and reached his lubed up fingers behind himself. I was fascinated as I watched him prepare himself for me. I took some lube and began to rub it over my shaft.

“Now, Harry. I'm ready," Draco panted. He pulled his fingers away and laid on his back. He parted his legs, and as I rose over him, I caught one of his legs and pulled it around my hip. I positioned myself at his entrance and thrust into him. His moan was like music to my ears.

I began to thrust slowly, pulling myself almost completely free of his body, before sliding all the way back in. I reached between our bodies and wrapped my hand around his dick. I began to pump my fist up and down his shaft, keeping perfect rhythm with my thrusts.

“Harry, faster. Please," Draco moaned. He began thrusting his hips up into my hand. I did as he asked and I picked up the pace. I began sliding my hand up and down his shaft faster as I thrust myself faster into his body. I felt him beginning to tense as his orgasm approached.

I leaned forward and took his lips as he erupted in my hand and across his stomach. Feeling his muscles clench around my dick brought me to my own release. I groaned deep in my throat as I released my cum inside his body. I thrust a few more times before I collapsed against him.

Draco pressed little kisses against my neck. I laid against him until our breathing quieted down. With a small snap of my fingers, I summoned my wand. I used a few cleaning spells to clean our bodies. I gathered Draco into my arms. I lifted him from the bed and pulled down the comforter. I laid him down and crawled into bed next to him. He came into my arms and placed his head on my chest. I caught the edge of the sheet and pulled it over us.

“Good night, Harry," he whispered.

“Good night, Draco," I said. Shortly afterwards, his breathing became slow and deep. His body around me became heavier as he drifted off to sleep. I pressed a kiss to the top of his head, before I let myself drift off to join him in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be ready as soon as possible.


	11. Harry Potter....Bartender?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a small spat with Draco about his Dark Mark. Later, Harry reveals to Draco that he is a bartender in a Muggle bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains EXPLICIT content. If you don't want to read it, kindly skip the beginning of this chapter.

I awoke to Harry's lips pressing gentle kisses along one of the scars on my chest. I laid perfectly still, not even opening my eyes, as I enjoyed his kisses. His tongue slid across the scar in a slow, gentle caress. Harry shifted lower and let his lips travel over another scar. I fought back a moan, trying not to let him know that I was awake.

Suddenly, Harry started to chuckle. “I know your awake, Draco. Your body is responding to my kisses," he said. Sure enough, I felt myself starting to get hard. With a sigh, I opened my eyes. I looked down at Harry as he pressed another kiss against the scar. He moved back up my body. When he laid across my chest, he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply. My arms came up and I wrapped them around his neck.

Harry pulled away and stared down at me. His green eyes looked much brighter without his glasses in front of them. “Good morning," he said. His voice was a little bit husky.

“Good morning," I repeated to him.

He smiled down at me, then leaned down and kissed me again. I parted my lips and he slid his tongue inside. The kiss was slow; our tongues sliding against each other, with neither one of us willing to part too quickly. Harry finally broke away and we were both breathing heavily. He moved his lips to my neck and then he bit down gently. I gasped at the sensation it created.

He began to kiss his way down my body. He ghosted his lips against each scar that marked my chest from the curse he had used back in sixth year. He then shifted his attention and kissed his way down my left arm. I gasped as he pressed his lips against the Dark Mark on my forearm. I tried to pull my arm away, but he caught my wrist. Tears sprang to my eyes as he gently traced his tongue around the Dark Mark. I had never known such tenderness associated with it.

He looked up at me. “Draco, you may think that this Mark is what made you a Death Eater. That's not true. What makes a Death Eater is your heart. You joined Voldemort in an effort to protect your family, not for power like the rest of them." He pressed his lips against it again, before rising back up over me. He leaned down.

Before he could kiss me again, I rolled out from under him and sat up on the edge of his bed. I kept my back to him as I spoke. “That Mark signifies what I am Harry; a traitor to the wizarding world. I took the easy way out, becoming one of his minions without a thought to myself. Without a thought to the pain I would cause others."

“You call that the easy way? Draco, Voldemort would have killed you and your family if you hadn't joined him. You know that. Nothing about Voldemort was ever easy," Harry said from behind me. He gently rubbed his hand across my back.

“No one will ever love me, not when I have this _thing_ on my arm!" I growled, more to myself than to him.

“That's not true, Draco. You can be loved, even with the Dark Mark on your arm."

“How can you say that? Nobody but my mother will ever truly love me! I don't deserve love from anyone!" I yelled. I sprang up from the bed and began to pace back and forth.

“Damn it, Draco! Stop talking like that! You say that no one can love you; well I do damn it!" Harry snapped at me.

I froze in my tracks and slowly turned to look at him. He was sitting on the bed, green eyes now smoldering behind his glasses that were now on his face. “What did you say?" I asked timidly.

“I said that I love you," he practically whispered.

“No, no you don't Harry. I don't know how you could. We may be in a relationship with each other, but that doesn't have anything to do with love." With that, I turned away from him. I walked over to the window and looked down at the garden. I could see several of Father's white peacocks strutting across the grass near the fountain in the center of the garden.

I wasn't aware of him climbing out of the bed, but the next thing I knew, his hands were on my waist and he was turning me around to face him. Without a word, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. I hesitated a moment, then I leaned into the kiss. Our lips moved gently against each other, soft and warm.

He pulled away from my lips gently. I opened my eyes, which I hadn't even been aware of closing, and looked up at him. My arms were around his neck. “Let me show you exactly how I feel about you Draco," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around my waist and took a step backwards towards the bed. He took another step, and because our arms were still around each other, I had to step forward as he stepped farther towards the bed.

He tumbled us onto his bed with me landing on top of him. He slid his arms up my back and pulled me down to his lips. I moaned against his lips, before I slid my tongue into his mouth. He suddenly lifted his hips and thrust against me. I gasped when I felt his hard erection rub against my own.

I broke away from his lips and began to kiss my way down his chest. He growled low in his throat as I moved lower. Before I had reached my destination; his glorious and fully formed erection, he caught my arms and pulled me back up. A small whimper escaped my throat and I tried to slide back down his body.

“No, Draco. I want to prove my love for you," Harry said. He snapped his fingers, and his bottle of lubricant flew up from the floor. I reached for it automatically, but Harry caught it first. “Not this time," he whispered.

I stared at him, utterly confused. He reached up and pulled me down to him, kissing me deeply once again. I relaxed against him as he continued to kiss me. I heard the click of the bottle being opened, then Harry's hand reached between our bodies. I about jumped out of my skin when his fingers closed over my erection, rubbing lube up and down my shaft.

I pulled away and looked down at him. “What are you doing?" I asked.

“Proving that I love you. I want you inside me, Draco," he said to me, his fingers still sliding up and down my shaft.

“Harry, I've never been a Top in the bedroom. I have always been a Bottom."

“Well, you've said it yourself, nobody seems to trust you. Well, I trust you Draco. I want you to Top me," he whispered. His voice had gotten pretty husky. He reached up with his free hand and pulled me down once more. He kissed me again, catching my bottom lip between his teeth and pulling gently.

With a groan, I pulled away from him. I reached for the bottle of lube that he had dropped on the bed. I squeezed it onto my hand and began to rub it over my fingers. Harry shifted his position a bit, giving me access to his entrance. I traced my finger around it, still not quite sure of what I was doing.

“Let your instincts guide you, Draco. Just follow the things that I have done to you," Harry said.

I hesitated, before I slid one finger into him slowly. He hissed slightly at the intrusion. I paused, fearing that I was hurting him. “Am I hurting you?" I asked desperately.

“No, it feels good. Just slowly start moving it in and out."

I took a breath and slowly pulled my finger out. When just the tip of my finger was still inside him, I gently slid it back in. He groaned deep in his throat and began to thrust himself against my finger. Encouraged by his actions, I began to move my finger a little faster in his hole. Suddenly, it wasn't enough for me; I wanted more. I pulled my finger completely out of him and then shoved two fingers back in. Harry gasped and his legs spread out a little more, giving me more access to his hole.

I began moving both fingers in and out of him, twisting my wrist as I did. Harry moaned, his head thrashing back and forth on the pillows. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his collarbone He growled softly, his hand still slowly spreading lube around my shaft.

“Add another one," he groaned, his hand falling away from my dick.

I did as he asked and slid a third finger into him slowly. He let out a breathless squeak and spread his legs open more. I hooked my fingers and thrust deeply into his hole. By the way he gasped and by the way his hands twisted into the sheet, I assumed that I had hit his prostate. I thrust my fingers into him again.

“Draco, now. I want you now," he whimpered.

A little reluctantly, I pulled my fingers out of him. I squirted a little more lube on my shaft, then positioned myself at his entrance. Like he had done last night, I caught one of his legs and pulled it around my waist. I slowly thrust forward, pushing through the ring of muscle. I continued pushing in until I was completely sheathed inside him. I paused, letting his body adjust to me.

I didn't move until he reached up and pulled me down for another kiss. “You can move now. Your not hurting me," he whispered against my lips.

Needing no more encouragement than that, I slowly pulled myself out of him. I thrust myself forward again, burying myself deep inside him. He moaned loudly, hands falling from my back and tangling in the sheet underneath him. I got a rhythm going; slowly pulling out of him, then slowly thrusting back in.

“Fuck, Draco! This feels so damn good!" He shouted.

“Well, I want to go faster. Can I?" I asked him.

“Oh yes. Yes please, faster."

I pulled myself out before slamming back in quickly. I repeated the action over and over, grabbing his hips and pulling him against me as I thrust. He moaned loudly, his head thrashing back and forth more than it had been. I reached between our bodies and wrapped my hand around his dick. He groaned and thrust into my hand.

I kept my hand moving up and down his shaft, keeping perfect rhythm with each of my thrusts. Harry was moaning beneath me, his muscles tightening around me as his orgasm approached. I felt a burning sensation in my groin as my own orgasm approached.

“Harry, I-I'm gonna cum," I grunted out.

“That's okay, so am I," he whispered. In seconds, his body arched up and he was spilling his seed over my hand and his stomach. His muscles clenched around me and I followed him over the edge of release. I spilled myself inside his body. I thrust a couple more times before I collapsed against him. We were both breathing heavily.

“That was amazing, even if I never did that before," I whispered to him. I slowly pulled myself out of him and rolled over to lay next to him.

Harry chuckled and turned to face me. He reached out and pulled me against him. We laid there as our breathing quieted down. I felt myself getting rather sleepy. I snuggled against him and let my eyes close. I let myself drift off to sleep, my head snuggled against his chest.

~~~~~

“Harry, are you alright?" Mother's voice asked, pulling me away from my book. I glanced up and turned my head in his direction. He was sitting in an armchair near the window, there was a scowl on his face and his fingers were trembling against the book in his hands. It was early afternoon and we were sitting in the sun room, all three of us just kinda relaxing around.

Concerned, I released my Healer's energy and let it surround him. Besides the trembling in his hands, his body was tense, his breathing shaky. I recognized those symptoms. “Harry, I didn't know you smoked," I said.

“I don't know what you're talking about," Harry answered. He didn't look up from his book.

“Really? You can't lie to me about this Harry; your body is suffering from nicotine withdrawal," I said, pulling back my Healer's energy.

That got him to look up. He slowly lowered the book into his lap. “I guess I forgot about your healing abilities, even though you saved Rose's life yesterday."

“Harry, how long has it been since you had a cigarette?" Mother asked him, setting her knitting aside.

“Since I moved in," he said, looking down at the floor.

“You haven't had a smoke in four days? Why didn't you say something?" I asked him.

“I didn't think you would like me smoking in the Manor."

“Oh, please. Draco and I even smoke. We started that habit when Voldemort took over the Manor. That's actually why Lucius had this room built. He used to smoke when Draco was little," Mother said.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pack of cigarettes. I removed a cigarette from the pack and then tossed the pack to him. He caught it in his hand. He looked at the pack for a moment before bursting out laughing.

“What's so funny?" I asked. I brought my cigarette to my lips and pulled out my lighter. I lit the cigarette and took a drag from it. I blew out smoke as I waited for his response.

He held up my cigarette pack, still laughing his head off. He took a few deep breaths to gain control of himself. “Well, want to know what made me laugh? You and I smoke the exact same brand," he laughed.

I felt a smile tug at my lips. “Yeah, I guess that is pretty funny," I said.

Harry took a cigarette from the pack. I watched as he raised it to his lips and lit it with a small, silver lighter. He took a long drag from it. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, before he released a cloud of smoke from his throat. He immediately seemed more relaxed.

“Feel better?" I asked as he took another drag from his cigarette. He nodded.

“You don't have to hide anything from us, Harry. I think Draco and I can accept you just the way you are," Mother said, picking up her knitting. He nodded again.

I turned my attention back to my book for a moment, then turned back to Harry. He was looking out the window, smiling as he enjoyed his cigarette. He flicked his ashes into a small, black ashtray that had appeared on the stand next to his chair.

“Hey, Harry?" He turned his head to look at me. “I know you said that you don't work as an Auror, but can I ask if you have a job?"

“Actually, I'm not sure. I had a job, but I haven't heard from my boss lately."

“What happened?" Mother asked him.

“Well, after my break up with Charlie, I was a mess. I would get angry at the customers, and things would go wrong. My boss ordered me to take some time off work."

“What kind of job did you have?" I asked, stubbing out my cigarette in the silver-lined, glass ashtray next to me.

“You might laugh at me, but I was a bartender in a Muggle bar."

“Why a Muggle bar?" Mother asked.

“Well, because everyone in the wizarding world still stares at me. I'm _Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived Twice, the Saviour;_ to the wizarding world. In the Muggle world, I'm just Harry."

“So, are you going back?"

“I'll call my boss later tonight. If he _again_ tells me that he doesn't need me tonight and that he'll check the schedule, I'll find a different bar to work at."

Harry crushed out the end of his cigarette, picked up his book and went back to reading. I smiled softly to myself, then turned back to my own book. I glanced over at him one more time, before I lost myself once again in the dragon book in my lap.

~~~~~

_(Seven thirty p.m.)_

I strolled down the the hallway towards Harry's room. I pushed open the doors and paused. All I could do was stare. Harry was in the process of changing his clothes; I stared and licked my lips as he pulled a dark pair of jeans up his legs.

“Harry? Are you going somewhere?" I asked, finally finding my tongue.

He glanced at me over his shoulder as he tugged the jeans over his hips. He fastened the snap on his jeans before he turned to face me. “Yeah, I got a hold of my boss and he needs me to come in tonight. Actually, he sounded sorta desperate for me to come in," he said as he reached for the belt laying across his bed. He threaded it through his belt loops, never taking his eyes away from me.

“Oh, so you won't be home tonight? I thought maybe we could hang out together. I can wait up for you to get back," I suggested, slightly hopeful. My eyes were glued to his tan chest and the slight patterning of dark hair across it, and I licked my lips slowly.

Harry chuckled softly. He fastened his belt and sat down to pull on black boots. “Well, I don't think you want to stay up that late. Sometimes the bar doesn't close until after four a.m."

“Oh."

“However, if you want to spend time with me, you can come with me," he said as he reached for the black v-neck t-shirt draped over the foot of the bed. He tugged it on and I swallowed as the shirt clung to his chest.

“Really? You'd be okay with me coming along?" I asked.

“ Well, I can't very well show off my boyfriend if he stays home."

I snickered as he stood up. With a wave of his wand, his jacket flew out of the wardrobe and into his hand. He slipped it over his shoulders and tucked his wand into his pocket. He picked up his wallet and car keys from his nightstand. I glanced over what he was wearing.

“Is that your uniform for the bar?"

“I don't really have a uniform. My boss just requires that the bartenders wear black shirts, but that's really the only thing."

He grabbed my hand and gently tugged me out the doors. He snapped his fingers and the doors swung shut behind us. Still holding my hand, he began to make his way down the hall. When we reached my room, I released his hand and disappeared into my room to grab my jacket. As I came back out, I found Harry leaning against the wall next to my doors. He smiled at me and reached for my hand again. When I threaded my fingers through his, he tugged me into his arms. He dropped a soft kiss to my lips and apparated us into the garage.

Harry didn't release me until we stepped up next to his Lamborghini. He opened the door for me and I slid into the car. He closed the door and I watched him as he rounded the hood. He opened the door and slid behind the wheel. The engine purred to life as he turned the key. Harry pulled the car out from the underground garage and we drove along the pathway towards the gates.

The gates swung open. Harry drove through them, turning left onto the road. We drove in silence for a while, Harry easily turning the car onto different roads. “So, where are we going exactly?" I asked, the silence finally getting to me.

“The bar I work at is called Rainforest Falls."

“Rainforest Falls? I've actually been there," I said, blushing slightly when he turned to glance at me.

“You've been to a Muggle bar?" Harry asked, turning his attention back to the road as we pulled up to a red light.

“Yeah, my ex-boyfriend Jonas liked it. He said Muggle alcohol was more potent than wizard alcohol. I never had the courage to try it." The light turned green and Harry drove on.

“I can change that, but I don't think you're ready for it," Harry said. He pulled the car into the parking lot behind the bar. When he shut off the engine, he seemed to notice that a group of guys stood by the back of the building. He stared at them for a moment, before he turned back to me.

“Now, you'll have to go to the front door because this door is for employees, but I want you to come meet those guys over there," he said, pointing to the group. I nodded and climbed out of the car. He met me in front of the hood of the car, grabbed my hand and lead me towards the guys.

“Well, my, my, my. Are my eyes playing tricks on me, or is that Harry Potter I see?" One of the guys said. The group chuckled. There were two brunettes, a red head, and a blonde with honey gold colored hair.

Harry grinned like a fool and stepped towards the guys. He quickly embraced each of them, before I noticed the red head staring at me. His brown eyes looked up and down my body several times. “Hey, Harry. Who's this gorgeous blonde next to you?" He asked, taking a small step closer to me. I took an involuntary step closer to Harry.

“Back off, Steve. He's mine, and I don't share," Harry answered, looping his arm around me in a possessive manor. He was still grinning, so I knew that the man was joking.

“Well, the least you can do is introduce us to him," Steve whined.

Harry's grin widened. “Steve, Anton, Randy, and Carlos, this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Steve Evans," Steve inclined his head, “Anton Dewitt," the brunette closest to the door waved, “Randy Thomas," the other brunette smiled, "and Carlos Madole," Harry finished.

Carlos let his eyes travel over me briefly, before turning his attention back to Harry. “Well, he's a lot better looking than that red head that you were dating," he said before crushing out his cigarette, and heading back into the bar.

Before anyone could say anything else, a woman's voice was calling out to them. Harry, and the others turned. I watched as a young woman with curly dark hair crossed the parking lot towards us. “Connie, you're a customer. You don't have to park in the employee's parking lot every time you come here," Randy said.

She came to a halt next to me and flipped her dark curls over her shoulder. “It's good exercise to walk," she said. Her eyes glanced at me briefly, before shifting to Harry. “Well, hey there stranger. Long time no see."

Harry smiled at her. “Connie, can you take my boyfriend Draco inside? I need a cigarette before I get to work."

“Sure thing, Harry," she said. She held out her arm to me. I glanced at Harry for a moment, before I slid my arm through hers. Before she could lead me away, Harry raised his hand and caught my chin. He leaned down and kissed me, earning a few whistles from the guys. He pulled away with a grin.

“I'll see you inside, love," he said. Connie tugged on my arm and led me away from him. As we went around the front of the building, Connie and I talked, getting to know a little about each other. She told me about how she had met Harry and how she thought of him as a brother. I told her about how Harry and I had gone to school together, leaving out the part where we had hated each other in those days.

She led me into the bar and through the building to the bartop. I chose a seat at the very end of the bar, knowing I would be able to watch Harry better. Connie chose to sit next to me, not that I minded. There were two ladies behind the bar, one that was younger and didn't seem to know much about being a bartender. As the other lady began to pour a drink for Connie, the younger one stepped up in front of me.

“I'm Alexis, the trainee bartender. Can I get you something to drink?" She asked me.

“I'll just have some water, please," I said.

She nodded, before reaching under the bar. She set a glass of ice in front of me. Her hand picked up the soda gun, pressing the button to fill the glass with water. I thanked her before turning my attention to the one that was pouring drinks. She seemed agitated and kept glancing down at her watch.

“Hey, Peter," she called out. I turned my head and watched a man step towards the end of the bar where she was setting drinks for the servers to grab.

“Yes Krista, what's the matter?" He asked.

“Has anyone heard from Tracy? She was supposed to be here almost an hour ago."

“Tracy isn't coming. Her son is sick," Peter said.

“Are you kidding me?! Peter, you can't expect me to run the bar and train Alexis at the same time by myself. Thursdays are our busiest days and I can't do this alone!" Krista practically yelled.

“Krista, calm down. I have a bartender on the way. Actually he should have been here by now, but until he gets here, you'll have to handle things."

I smiled to myself, knowing he was talking about Harry. The chair on the other side of Connie was pulled away from the bar. A man sat down and said, “I would like a Royal Waterfall, on the rocks, shaken, not stirred."

“A Royal Waterfall? No body has ordered a Royal Waterfall in weeks. I don't even know how to make a Royal Waterfall," Krista said.

“I got it, Krista," Harry's voice said. I glanced towards the sound of his voice and saw him walking around the end of the bar, his black hair now pulled back into a small ponytail. He moved quickly towards the end of the bar where I was sitting. He reached up and pulled down a glass tumbler. He filled it with ice. Krista stared at him as he dumped ice in a black metal shaker. He began grabbing different bottles of liquor and pouring various amounts from each bottle into the shaker. He put the lid on the shaker and began shaking it up. After a few seconds, he opened the shaker and poured it into the tumbler. He passed it to the man before Krista finally found her voice.

“You? You're the bartender that's filling in for Tracy?" She asked him.

“You got a problem with that? I think you would be grateful to have the extra help, especially on a busy Thursday night."

“Where the Hell have you been for the last month?" Krista demanded.

“Awe, did you miss me, Krista?" Harry asked, a grin splitting his face. He glanced at some kind of screen in the corner, then back at Krista.

“Oh, never mind. Let's just get these drinks made, then we can chat when we get caught up," Harry said.

Without another word, Harry and Krista began to pour and mix drinks. The younger girl Alexis was passing the drinks around the bar and setting drinks on the end of the bar where the servers were picking them up. I watched in fascination as Harry worked. He looked at home behind the bar, mixing and pouring drinks with ease. He glanced at me from time to time, but he never let it distract him from what he was doing. I started to get hungry, and Harry ended up ordering me a burger and fries.

\---------

“Harry, I think your boyfriend is getting tired," Steve's voice said to me as I was sweeping the floor.

I glanced over my shoulder where Draco was still sitting at the end of the bar. Sure enough, I watched him as his head dropped to his chest, only for him to jerk back up. I sighed, knowing his body wasn't used to staying up this late. I glanced down at my watch. _4:15 a.m._

“I don't think he's used to this. I'll take him out to the car so he can lay down, and then I'll come back in to help you finish cleaning," I said, leaning my broom against the wall.

“Actually, Harry, why don't you go ahead and take him home? He looks ready to fall asleep as it is," Peter said from behind me.

I turned around to face him. “You would be okay with me leaving?" I asked.

“Yeah, I think Steve and Randy can finish up. There's not much left to do anyway." Peter said. I glanced towards Steve and Randy to see them both nodding. I turned back to Peter.

“Hey Peter, can I ask why your brother has been telling me that I wasn't needed as a bartender lately?"

“I don't know Harry. We actually could have used your help the last few days. You are the best bartender that I've ever hired. I've even had customers stop coming because you weren't here. From now on, I'll write up the schedules and I'll make sure you're on it."

I thanked him, then turned around and walked towards Draco. He had nodded off again, his chin dropped to his chest. I placed my hand on his shoulder and cast a silent _Ennervate._ He jerked upwards, blinking rapidly.

“Come on, Sleeping Beauty. It's time to go home," I said to him. He grumbled under his breath and slid off his chair. He stumbled, catching himself on the bar. I slid my arm around his waist to help steady him. He leaned into my embrace as I led him away from the bartop.

“Go ahead and take him out the back door. It's probably closer to your car anyway," Peter said.

I nodded and led Draco through the bar. Once out the back door of the bar, I practically had to drag him to the car. He slumped in my arms, trying to shuffle forward to get to the car. Thankfully, I made it to the car without him falling over. I pulled open the door and pushed him into the seat. I snapped my fingers and his legs pulled themselves up into the car. With another snap of my fingers, his seatbelt fastened itself.

I closed the door and went around the car. I climbed into the car and started the car. Draco slumped in his seat as I pulled from the parking lot. He staring snoring at I drove down the street. I glanced at him from time to time, but otherwise I kept my gaze on the road as I drove back to Malfoy Manor.

I drove in silence, the only sound was Draco's snoring. When the gates of the Manor came into view, I drove closer to them, surprised when they opened. I pulled through them and followed the pathway around the Manor. I pulled into the underground garage and shut the engine off. I slid out of the car, rounded the hood, and opened Draco's door. With a snap of my fingers, his seatbelt became undone. I cast a silent feather light charm, and picked Draco up into my arms.

When I had him up against my chest, I twisted on the spot and apparated us into his bedroom. I laid him down on his bed and gently removed his shoes. With a wave of my hand, I had stripped him down to his boxers. I lifted him up and waved my hand to pull the sheets and comforter down. I placed him back on the bed and pulled the sheet up to his chin. I leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead.

As I started to pull away, I felt a hand close around my wrist. I shifted my gaze and discovered that Draco had slid his hand out from the sheet. I glanced towards his face to see his grey eyes were slightly opened. “Please stay," he whispered. His eyes closed and he let out a soft sigh. His fingers released my wrist as his hand dropped to the bed. I hesitated for a moment, before I waved my hand, stripping myself down to my boxers.

I went around the bed and crawled in behind him. He immediately rolled over and snuggled up against me, his arm draped over me and his head rested against my chest. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you," I whispered.

I felt him smile slightly against the skin of my chest, before he snuggled in deeper. “Love you too," I thought I heard as I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be ready as soon as possible.


	12. Azkaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco decides to visit Lucius in Azkaban. Harry goes with him to make sure Draco doesn't get hurt.

I opened my eyes and stared at the green curtains around the bed, that were blurry without my glasses. I blinked, trying to figure out why the curtains were green instead of red. As I tried to shift on the bed, I felt a heavy weight against my right side. Turning my head, I glanced down. Draco was curled up against my side, his head resting on my shoulder. His right hand was laying across my stomach. I smiled, remembering how he had wanted me to stay after I had tucked him in bed. The curtains were opened slightly and a small shaft of early morning sunlight shown through and gave Draco's hair a golden shine. _When did the curtains get closed?_ I thought. I shrugged to myself.

Curious of the time, I summoned my wand and cast a silent _Tempus_. Thick, smoky numbers flew from the end of my wand, forming in the air in front of me. _8:30 a.m._ I groaned softly before waving my wand to make the numbers disappear. I waved my hand and levitated my wand back to the nightstand. I turned towards Draco and pulled him closer to me. He snuggled deeper into my side as I wrapped my arms around him. I let out a soft sigh as I closed my eyes, and drifted back off to sleep.

~~~~~

When I next opened my eyes, I discovered that Draco and I had rolled over so that I was spooning him. His back was pressed against my chest, his arse against my groin. My right arm was under the pillow beneath his head and my left was wrapped around his waist. My face was buried against his neck. I breathed in, enjoying his scent as it tickled my nose. He sort of smelled like a forest after a rainstorm. I pressed my left hand to his stomach. I gently began tracing one of the scars that I had caused with the Sectumsempra curse ten years ago.

Regret washed over me as I trailed my fingers higher up his chest, gently touching each of the four scars, the largest one extending from the left side of his collarbone down to the bottom of his right ribcage; that was where the full strength of the curse had struck him. I buried my face deeper into his neck as I fought back the urge to cry, knowing that I was the one responsible for the permanent damage to his skin.

“Harry?" Draco said.

I raised my head and shifted away from him to give him room as he rolled over to face me. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at me. I dropped my gaze and looked at his scars. I whimpered in the back of my throat. Draco reached out and gently cupped my chin and tilted my head so I was looking into his eyes.

“Harry, please stop feeling guilty about the scars. I know you blame yourself, but I don't. You didn't know what that spell would do. Please stop blaming yourself. I'm perfectly fine."

“Draco, I did permanent damage to you. How could you just forgive me so easily? You have to live with those scars ruining your body. It's my fault," I whispered. I turned my head away from him. He cupped my chin again and turned my head back. He leaned down and gently kissed me.

When he pulled away, all I could do was stare up at him. A lot of emotions were swimming in his eyes, love being among them. “I don't blame you Harry. If anything, I blame Snape. It was his own curse that he wrote down in his old potions book. You explained all that to me after the war ended. I know you; if you had known what that spell did, you never would have used it, not even on me."

“How do you know that? We were enemies back then," I said.

He chuckled under his breath. “Harry, yes, we were enemies back then. But your not the type of wizard to willing use Dark Magic against a fellow human being. It's not in your nature," he said. He pressed another kiss to my lips before he rolled away to lay on his back next to me. He sat up and scooted up so his back rested against his pillows. He patted the pillows next to him. I smiled as I sat up and scooted back against his pillows.

“Is this going to be a regular thing; waking up in each other's beds?" He asked.

I grinned. “Well eventually, I think we'll only have to worry about waking up in one bed." I reached out my hand through the curtains and grabbed my glasses from the nightstand. I slid them in place and reached my arms above my head and stretched. With a small groan, I fell back against the pillows. With a wave of my hand, I opened the curtains around the bed and let the sunlight pour through.

Draco smiled at me. “Poppy," he called. The house elf appeared next to the bed, seeming unfazed by seeing me next to him.

“Yes, Master Draco?" She asked, bowing slightly.

“Has my mother come down for breakfast?" He asked her.

“Mistress Narcissa requested breakfasts in her room today. She says we is nots to disturb you and Mister Harry," the little elf said.

“Alright. Well, could you bring breakfast up to us?"

“Is there anything Master Draco and Mister Harry wants for breakfasts? Poppy make whatever you likes," she said enthusiastically, nodding her head and making her ears flap.

Draco glanced at me with one eyebrow arched. I shook my head and he turned back to the house elf. “Whatever you make for us will be perfect, Poppy," he said. She nodded again and disappeared with a small crack.

I glanced at Draco when he let out a deep sigh. There was a far away look in his eyes that I had seen several times at the bar. “Draco, is everything ok?"

He turned his head to look at me. “What do you mean, Harry?"

“I noticed last night and right now that you have a far away look in your eyes. Something on your mind?" I reached over and gently grabbed his hand. “You can tell me anything," I said.

He squeezed my fingers before he spoke. “I've been thinking about visiting Father in Azkaban."

“Do you really want to?"

“Well, yes I want to go, but I'm a little afraid. You see, the last time I went to visit him, he got violent. If he hadn't been restrained by the Aurors, I could have been badly hurt," he said. He turned his head away from me.

“Why would he want to hurt you? You're his only son."

“Harry, just because I'm his son, it doesn't mean I had the best childhood. Every time I did something that he didn't approve of, he punished me, usually by beating me in some way. Like how I couldn't beat you at Quidditch, or how I couldn't beat Hermione at being the top student; those were things he punished me for constantly. He turned violent when I visited him last, because I told him that I'm gay," he said. He still wasn't looking at me.

I sighed. I gently pulled his hand up to my lips. “Well, if your that scared of going, I can come with you," I said.

He spun his head around, eyes wide. “Really? You'll go with me to Azkaban?" He asked. He sounded hopeful.

“Sure, if you want me to," I answered.

“Harry, that sounds great. Now, we have to get clearance from Minister Shacklebolt, so we won't be able to go for a couple of days," he said, looking down.

“Draco, if you want to go today before you lose your nerve, we can actually go today."

“How, Harry? Shacklebolt has to organize a portkey. You can't just apparate to Azkaban."

“Leave it to me," I said. I dropped his hand and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I stood up and stretched again. “ Is your fireplace over there connected to the Ministry's Floo Network?" I asked him over my shoulder.

“Yeah. All of the fireplaces in the Manor are connected to the Ministry of Magic."

I nodded and began making my way over to his massive fireplace. “Uhh, Harry?" I turned around to face him. “If you're going to floo call the Minister, you might want to put some clothes on," he said, pointing.

I glanced down and saw that I was only wearing my boxers. I snapped my fingers and summoned Draco's house robe from the bed. I slipped it over my shoulders and belted it around my waist. I rounded the sofa and took the pot of floo powder from the mantle. I knelt on the floor in front of the fireplace. I took some floo powder in my hand and threw it down on the hearth. The familiar green flames burst into existence. I took a breath before plunging my head into the flames, calling out “Ministry of Magic, Minister's office".

The familiar sickening swirl of color surrounded me as my head spun through the flames. When the spinning stopped, I found myself staring into the office of Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was sitting at his desk, his quill scribbling away on the parchment in front of him. He had turned his head at the sound of the flames bursting to life in his fireplace. “Harry my boy. Good to see you again," he said, putting his quill down. He slid from his chair to kneel in front of the fireplace.

“Hey, Kingsley. Listen, I need a favor."

“Anything at all Harry. Just name it," Kingsley said.

“How fast can you arrange a portkey to Azkaban?"

“Why would you want a portkey to Azkaban, Harry? Everyone imprisoned there hates you."

“Draco Malfoy wants to visit his father. He would like me to go with him, sir," I said.

“Why would he want you to go with him? It's not like his father will be happy to see you," Kingsley said, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

I sighed deeply. I was now incredibly grateful that my head was in the fireplace. I knew Draco wouldn't be able to hear my conversation with Kingsley. “Draco and I are involved with each other. He wants me to go with him so that he'll feel safer."

Kingsley looked like I just announced that Voldemort had come back from the dead. “Are you serious? You're dating Lucius Malfoy's son? Merlin Harry, what are you thinking?" He asked.

“Kingsley, who I date in my private life isn't up for a discussion right now. Just know that I'm happy and you know I haven't had many chances of being happy since I was one."

It was Kingsley's turn to sigh. He dragged a hand down his face, his dark skin glinting as the fire light danced over him. “Alright, alright; I'll do it, but I'm not happy about it. When do you want to go to Azkaban?"

“As soon as possible sir. I want to go before Draco loses his nerve."

“I can make one for around three thirty this afternoon. Floo directly into my office and I'll escort you there," he said. He stood up from the floor and sat back down in his chair.

“Thank you, sir. I know that this is putting you in a difficult position, but I also know that Draco will appreciate it," I said. Kingsley nodded his head before turning back to his paperwork. I closed my eyes and pulled my head from the fireplace.

I kept my eyes closed, taking several deep breaths. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking as the green flames disappeared from the fireplace. I turned my head to look towards the bed. Draco was sitting there with trays of food sitting on the end of the bed.

“Kingsley will have a portkey ready at three thirty this afternoon," I said, shamelessly letting my eyes travel over his naked chest. Draco smirked.

“Going to join me for breakfast, Harry?" He asked.

I smiled as I stood up, my knees protesting slightly from kneeling on the floor in front of the fireplace for so long. I stood there without moving for a moment, letting the blood travel down my legs. I finally moved and made my way back to the bed. I slid in next to him and pulled the sheet over my lap. I waved my hand and the trays levitated into the air and drifted towards us. I laughed slightly when I saw the food; scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, toast, yogurt and fruit.

Without a word, we began to eat. As I was helping myself to some tea, Draco reached over and brushed my hair away from my face. I turned my head to look at him. He gave me a big grin, then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away and turned back to his breakfast. I chuckled and went back to pouring my tea.

\----------

“Harry, are you sure you want to come with me?" I asked. We were preparing to head to the Ministry of Magic.

He turned from where he was standing next to my fireplace, his robes swirling around his ankles. “Draco, do you not want me to come with you?" He asked. He sounded slightly hurt.

“No, I want you to come. It's just that, I know Father won't be happy to see you."

“Draco, everything will be fine. We'll be with Kingsley and a couple of Aurors. He won't be able to hurt you. I promise," Harry said. He stepped up next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I returned the hug, gently squeezing him.

Harry pressed a quick kiss to my lips before he released me. “We should get going. Kingsley will be waiting for us. Just remember, Draco, we're in this together."

I nodded and turned my attention to the fireplace. Harry stepped towards the fireplace and took some floo powder from the pot. He threw it down in the hearth and called out, “Ministry of Magic, Minister's office." He disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

I stepped forward and took my own helping of floo powder. I threw it down on the hearth and called out, “Ministry of Magic, Minister's office." I stepped into the flames and disappeared with a swirl of color.

~~~~~

I stepped from the fireplace, brushing soot from my robes. I glanced around the room to see Harry being released from the Minister's embrace. He turned around and smiled at me. The minister and both of the Aurors in the room turned to look at me.

“Young Master Malfoy. Haven't seen you since the last time you visited your father. You seem to be well," Shacklebolt said.

“Minister Shacklebolt, yes it's been awhile since we last saw each other. And yes, I'm well. Are you?" I asked.

“Yes, I'm well, thank you for asking. By the way, call me Kingsley. Now are we all ready? It's just about time," he said glancing around the room.

We all nodded our heads. Kingsley turned towards his desk. With a flick of his wand, the portkey appeared on his desk. The portkey was nothing special; a porcelain teapot with a large crack down the side, a chip in the spout, and a broken off handle. I remembered that portkeys were made out of stuff Muggles would think was junk so they wouldn't pick them up by accident.

“Everyone step closer to my desk," Kingsley said. We stepped forward, forming a circle around Kingsley's desk, Harry to my left and one of the Aurors to my right. Kingsley pulled out his pocket watch and looked down at it. “Alright everyone. We all need to touch the portkey, it's almost time for it to activate," he said.

I reached out and touched the teapot on the crack in the porcelain. Harry's finger hooked over the rim of the teapot, just above mine. Everyone else placed their fingers on the teapot. We stood there waiting for a moment. Suddenly, the teapot began to glow with a blue light. I felt like a hook had caught me behind my navel and pulled. My feet left the floor, my finger glued to the teapot.

I slammed into Harry when we touched down. My finger slipped from the teapot and I fell to the floor with a groan. The teapot landed on the floor next to me. I looked up. Harry and Kingsley were the only two that had managed to stay on their feet around the table that we had landed next to. Harry grinned down at me, before reaching out his hand to pull me to my feet. Kingsley used his wand to levitate the teapot onto the table. The faint glow around it showed that it was still activated.

I looked around at the building we had landed in; the bare stone walls and floor of the place sent a shiver down my spine. At least it wasn't crawling with Dementors anymore. Kingsley motioned us forward. We followed him through the door and into a brightly lit room. This room was much more friendlier and warmer than the one we had entered through. A witch sat at a desk in the middle of the room, looking up at us as we entered. There was a door to the left of the desk and a door to the right.

“Hello, Minister Shacklebolt, Auror Robards and Auror Briggs," said the Auror behind the desk. She flipped her dark blonde curls over her shoulder and smiled warmly at us. The plaque on her desk read Linda Sanders.

“Hello Auror Sanders. Tell me, what's going on with the prisoners today," Kingsley said as he stepped up to the desk.

“Oh, things are the same. The Carrows are still threatening that one day, a new Dark Lord will rise and finish what Voldemort started. And then today, there was a slight issue between Auror Jensen and..." she paused as her eyes passed over to me, as though noticing me for the first time. Her cheeks darkened and she looked down at her desk.

“No, go ahead and finish your sentence. What exactly happened with my father?" I asked, arching my eyebrow.

Sanders raised her head and looked at me, then turned her eyes to Kingsley. He nodded at her. “Well, Lucius Malfoy managed to throw Auror Jensen against the wall and took his wand. He had somehow slipped out of his cell when Jensen found him. Almost made it to the end of the corridor before he was stunned by me," she said.

“Jensen didn't get hurt, did he?" Kingsley asked.

“Just a slight concussion from where his head hit the wall. Patrick insists he's fine though," she said.

“I'll check on Patrick later. Robards, Briggs, go bring Mr. Malfoy to the interrogation room. After all, that's why we're here in the first place; so Draco can visit his father," Kingsley said. The two Aurors turned and disappeared through the door on the left.

“The interrogation room? Why not the visitor's room?" Sanders asked.

“Normally, I would use the visitor's room, but after what you just told me, I want Lucius in chains. Now, please take Mr. Potter and young Mr. Malfoy to the interrogation room. I'll catch up shortly."

Sanders rose from her desk and led Harry and I through the door on the right. We followed her down the hallway and down a small flight of stairs. She turned left and led us into a small room. There was a small table and a few chairs in the room. A large mirror took up one wall; I knew it was a two-way, so that Kingsley could monitor the prisoners being interrogated. I had actually witnessed my mother's interrogation shortly after the war ended. On the floor, on either side of the table, large iron rings were fastened to the stone floor. The rings ensured that the criminals could be chained down so that they wouldn't be a danger to others in the room.

Harry and I sat down on a couple of chairs, both declining Sanders offer for a drink. She left us alone in the small room, walking out the door and closing it gently behind her. I glanced around the room and shuddered slightly as I remembered when I had been brought to this room while I had waited for my trial after the war. I looked down at the table as the memory assaulted me.

The door opened behind us. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Kingsley walking in. I let out a soft sigh of relief and turned my attention back to the table in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry reaching towards me. I slid my hand towards him on the table. He wrapped his fingers around mine and squeezed gently.

The sound of chains dragging along stone reached our ears. The three of us turned towards the door as it was thrown open. Robards and Briggs came through the door, my father in chains between them. I could only stare at him; a lot had changed with him in the last two years since I had last seen him. His pale blonde hair hung halfway down his back; it was tied at the base of his neck with a small strip of black cloth. His clothes were now slightly baggy on his thin frame. His Azkaban prison tattoo that had been burned into his skin was visible just above the collar of his shirt.

As the Aurors forced him into a chair and used their wands to bind his chains to the rings in the floor, he stared at me with his cold grey eyes. His eyes immediately shot down to where Harry was still holding my hand. A scowl appeared on his face as the Aurors tightened the chains in place before stowing their wands away in their robes. They both moved to stand behind the chair that Kingsley had sat in.

“Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to grace me with his presence; my son, my _heir_ ," he sneered the word at me.

“Hello, Father. You're looking..." he cut me off before I could finish.

“Don't say I'm looking well, Draco. We both know how I look."

“What do you want me to say, Father?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes and looked away. Kingsley sat forward in his chair. “Lucius, tell me more about your little incident with Patrick Jensen," he said.

“Like you really care about that. You're just worried that I might have harmed one of your precious Aurors," Father growled softly. He turned his attention back to me. “So, it isn't enough for you to embarrass me to the wizarding world by being gay. Now you're involving yourself with the _Saviour_? You are throwing away the Malfoy reputation, being with the person that tore our family apart."

“I'll have you know that I've rebuilt the Malfoy reputation after what you did. We fell from grace in the wizarding world, and now, because of what I did, Mother and I can show ourselves to the wizarding world without fear."

“Shut up you insolent little brat! You're ruining everything that your grandfather worked for! Everything that we have become!" Father growled at me.

A small crackle of magic began to form around the room. I glanced at Harry and noticed his eyes had narrowed. “No, Lucius. You're the one who ruined your family's reputation. Just like you're the one who tore your family apart. You're just embarrassing yourself right now," he said in a dangerously low voice. Kingsley and the Aurors shifted uncomfortably as his magic crackled around us.

“You really think that I'm the embarrassment here, Mr. Potter? My so called son won't last long when the whole wizarding world knows that he's dating the _precious_ Boy Who Lived Twice."

The crackling magic around the room began to intensify as Harry's eyes narrowed further. “Kingsley, can I have a moment alone with Mr Malfoy?" He asked, his voice getting deeper with his anger. He released my hand.

Kingsley glanced at the Aurors, then looked at me, then rose to his feet. With a wave of his hand, he motioned me to follow. I glanced at Harry for a moment before rising to my feet and following the other three out of the room. Kingsley turned right down a small hallway and ushered us through another door. We were now in the small room behind the two-way mirror, watching and listening to the conversation between Harry and Father.

Harry placed his hands on the table in front of him. “Listen, Lucius. If you remember correctly, you're the one who followed Voldemort and did his dirty work. Because of you, your only son lived in your shadow, trying his best to make you proud of him. Your arrogance almost got him killed, several times. Draco and the wizarding world are better off with you and your fellow Death Eaters locked up in here to rot."

“Oh how sickeningly sweet of you; you actually care about him. News flash Potter; Draco's a Death Eater as well. If the wizarding world wants to lock up the Death Eaters, why is he still free?" Father asked, sounding very pleased with himself.

Harry's temper must have spiked; the was a surge of magic through the room and a large crack appeared down the middle of the two-way mirror in front of us. We all jumped, but leaned forward to continue to pay attention. Harry was on his feet, his robes billowing around him and his hair standing up on end, as though a strong wind was blowing through the room.

“Draco is NOT a Death Eater! Unlike you, he couldn't do Voldemort's wishes; it made him sick to his stomach! I won't tolerate hearing another word about him like that, especially from you! You're his Fucking Father!" Harry yelled. He took a deep breath, trying to control his rising temper.

“Well look at that; the Savior loves a Death Eater. There's a nice headline for the Prophet. Now, why don't you run along and find that gay person that dares to call himself my son and get out of here? Merlin knows that I won't miss him when your gone," Father sneered.

The four of us watched as Harry rounded the table and stood in front of my father. For the first time in my life, I saw a look of genuine fear flash across Father's face, as Harry towered over him. Harry raised his hand and slapped him hard across his face. Father's head snapped to the side with the force of Harry's blow. Father looked up at Harry, a red handprint on his cheek. Even as I watched, the handprint began to darken in color.

Without a word, Harry turned on his heel and stormed to the door. The door blew off its hinges with his uncontrolled magic. Harry stormed up the stairs and disappeared from sight. Kingsley was the first to move. “Briggs, Robards, take Lucius back to his cell. Meet us at the portkey," he said. He turned and quickly took off in the direction that Harry had gone.

I was right on his heels as he pulled open the door. Linda looked terrified as we stopped next to her desk. “What happened in there? What caused Harry's anger?" She asked.

“I'll tell you about it later. Right now, where did he go?" Kingsley asked her.

“Harry went outside, he said something about trying to calm down."

Kingsley moved towards the door. “Minister, can I try to calm him down on my own?" I asked him. He turned to look at me, then he nodded and turned away from the door. I made my way out of the door, past the table with the portkey on it, and down the short corridor to the door that led outside.

I placed my hand on the door handle. I took a breath before I pushed the door open. As I stepped outside, there was no sign of Harry in any direction. I stood there for a moment, looking in all directions. Suddenly, I felt Harry's wild magic brush against me, coming from the left. I followed the trail of his magic to find him standing on the edge of a small cliff, his magic blowing around him.

I edged forward cautiously. Harry glanced at me over his shoulder before turning his attention back to the open air. As I approached him, my right hand began to cramp and sting, which I knew was his actual pain from where he had struck my father. I stepped up next to him and looked out over the open water that surrounded the prison.

“You didn't have to do that; defending me to my father," I said to him.

He took a deep breath before turning to face me. “He shouldn't talk about you like that. You're his only son."

“Yes, I'm his son. But I told you before that he punished me when I did something that he didn't approve of. I'm used to it," I told him.

“I wanted to hurt him so bad for everything he said about you. I still want to rip him to pieces because of everything he's ever done to you," Harry growled.

“Harry, it's honestly okay. I've dealt with his behavior since I was a child. Here, let me see your hand," I said.

Harry hesitated for a moment, then extended his hand towards me. As soon as I touched his skin, he breathed out a sigh. I felt his magic stabilize almost instantly. I studied his hand, noticing how much it had swollen. “Damn Harry. You hit him harder than you hit Charlie. Your palm is swollen," I said as I placed my palm over his.

Harry hissed slightly as my magic took affect. I forced the magic through his skin, healing the nerve endings throughout his hand. I gently ran my fingers over his palm once more before I pulled away. Harry flexed his hand a few times before he smiled at me. “Thanks Draco," he said.

“No problem Harry. Are you ready to go back in so we can portkey off this island?" I asked him.

He nodded then reached out and grabbed my hand. He threaded his fingers through mine. We turned and walked down the path away from the cliff, back towards the door. Harry pulled open the door and we entered Azkaban, making our way down the short corridor to where Kingsley and the Aurors were waiting next to the portkey.

“Everything alright Harry?" Kingsley asked.

“Yeah, everything is fine, Kingsley. Look, I'm sorry about what happened in there," Harry answered.

“Don't worry about it, Harry. The mirror and the door can easily be repaired. I was happy to see someone put Lucius in his place like that. No offense, Draco," he said, flashing me a guilty look.

“No offense taken sir. Even I enjoyed watching Harry deal with him. No one has ever stood up against him like that," I said.

That made Kingsley and the Aurors all smile. Kingsley motioned us forward and we surrounded the table. “Alright, everyone. On the count of three, reach out and touch the portkey. One, two, three," Kingsley cried. As one, we surged forward and pressed our fingers to the teapot. Again I felt like a hook had caught me behind my navel and pulled.

When my feet touched down in Kingsley's office, I actually managed to stay standing. Kingsley dismissed the Aurors. After they left, Kingsley slumped in his chair, head dropping down to his desk. “Oh this has been a long day."

“Sir, can I ask how Patrick was doing? I know you went to check on him when Linda led us to the interrogation room," Harry said.

Kingsley sighed and raised his head to look at us. “I'm gonna have to bring him back here and send another Auror in his place. The concussion was worse than he realized. It's days like this that I wish you had become an Auror, Harry. You could've handled something like that," he said.

“It just wasn't the right path for me. Well, Kingsley, I think that it's about time for Draco and I to get back to the Manor. Thank you for doing this today."

“No problem Harry. Although, I doubt that there's too many people who would tell you no for something you want. Tell Narcissa that I said hello," Kingsley said.

Harry nodded and caught my hand in his. He gently tugged me over to the fireplace. I reached up and took a small handful of floo powder. I threw it down on the hearth. Harry and I stepped into the green flames. I wrapped my arms around him and I called out “Malfoy Manor, foyer."

As Harry and I stepped from the fireplace, Harry practically collapsed in my arms. “Harry are you alright? What's going on with you?" I asked.

“Magical exhaustion. When I lost control of my temper and my magic went haywire, that took a lot of energy from me. I'll be fine, but I need rest," he said, before his body went limp in my arms. “Man, I haven't felt like this in a long time," he groaned.

I tightened my grip on him and apparated us into his bedroom. I sat him down in the chair in front of his desk. He stared at me, his green eyes glassy and out of focus. I untied the tie around his neck and placed it on his desk. I reached out again and undid the buttons along his collar. I undid the few hidden buttons on the bottom of his robes before pushing the robes from his shoulders and then pulling them off over his head. I let the robes drop to the floor. I then reached down and tugged his shirt out of his waistband.

I knelt on the floor in front of him and began to remove his shoes. I placed his shoes on the floor. I stood back up and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. “I'll say this; it's a good thing that we're both gay and I've already seen you naked. Otherwise, me undressing you right now would be extremely awkward," I whispered as I undid the last button and pushed the shirt from his shoulders. It fell against the back of the chair Harry was sitting on. He chuckled softly.

I reached out and grabbed his hands. I pulled him to his feet, dragging one of his arms around my shoulders as I slipped my arm around his waist. I half dragged him, half carried him over to his bed. As we approached it, Harry snapped his fingers and the blanket and sheets pulled themselves down. “Harry, don't use your magic right now. You'll exhaust yourself more," I scolded him.

I sat him down on the bed, then helped him lie down against his pillows. I undid his belt and pulled it free from his trousers. A soft snore reached my ears and I glanced up at Harry's face. He had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. I sighed, before slipping my wand from my pocket and transforming his trousers into pajama pants. I removed his glasses from his face and placed them on his nightstand.

I pulled the sheet and blanket up to his chin. I pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead. After straightening my spine, I made my way out of his bedroom door, closing it gently behind me. I made my way to my own bedroom and once I was inside, I quickly stripped myself down to my boxers. I summoned my pajama pants and pulled them on. I crawled into bed, willing myself to go to sleep. The pillows next to me were loaded with Harry's sent; he smelled like coconut, honey and fresh citrus fruits. I grabbed one of the pillows and breathed in deeply. I sighed and closed my eyes.

After laying there for a couple hours and not even getting close to falling asleep, I gave up and climbed out of bed. I wrapped my house robe around my shoulders and belted it around my waist as I headed for my bedroom door. The stone floor was cold beneath my bare feet as I stepped into the hallway. I made my way back to Harry's room and slipped quietly inside.

He had rolled over at some point. He was now lying on his side, facing the far wall. I draped my robe over the foot of his bed. I walked around the bed and slid under the covers next to him, so that I was facing him. I let one arm slide around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

“Good night, Harry. I love you," I whispered. I felt my heart swell with pride as I said the words. I snuggled against him and let my eyes close as I finally drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be ready as soon as possible.


	13. Draco's Birthday/ The Fall Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While celebrating Draco's twenty seventh birthday, Ron catches Draco kissing another guy. Ron tells Harry, who leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains EXPLICIT content, heartbreak and mentions self-harm. I don't, in any way, approve of self-harm, but I thought it would tie in with the title of this chapter.
> 
> (Personal note: This chapter might be the longest one that I've done so far. It certainly will have a lot of sections, but it will all be done in Draco's point of view.)

_Tuesday, June 1st_

“Draco, what kind of cake do you want for your birthday party on Saturday?" Mother asked me.

“Mother! I'm going to be twenty seven on Saturday. Do you still have to throw me a party every year?" I asked, exasperatedly. Harry snickered from where he was laying next to me on the sofa, his legs across my lap.

“I'm your mother, Draco. If I want to throw you a birthday party, I'm going to do it whether you like it or not," she answered, looking up from her party-planning book.

I groaned, dropping my head back against the sofa. “Fine. I want a banana cake with chocolate frosting and strawberry filling," I said raising my head to look at her, waiting for her to tell me I couldn't have that kind of cake.

She surprised me by asking, “Should I order one cake or two?"

“Make it two Narcissa. Have the second one plain vanilla," Harry said before I could answer her.

“I can't believe you're encouraging her. You're dating ME; you're supposed to be on MY side," I said, looking down at him. He didn't look up from his book, but I saw a grin forming on his face.

I sighed, closing my eyes as I thought about how my life has changed in the past two months. Mine and Harry's relationship had grown during the course of the last two months. Most days, we were inseparable and could be found lounging around on the sofa in the bedroom; reading, playing chess or just cuddling together. That is, when we weren't in the Manor library.

Harry had moved into my bedroom about a week after we had gone to visit Father in Azkaban. The Gryffindor inspired bedroom I had given him when he had moved in was now used by Ron and Hermione when they came to visit. I actually enjoyed having them around, discovering that Hermione had the same taste in books that I did. Mother enjoyed it when they brought Rose with them. She absolutely loved babies.

Harry still bartended almost every night and I was becoming a regular visitor to Rainforest Falls. Just about everyone that worked there knew my name and knew that I was Harry's. Harry had finally managed to get me to drink some Muggle alcohol, laughing at me when I found it quite enjoyable. There was also the occasional morning bartending shifts that he would pick up.

“Okay, who should we invite?" Mother asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

I opened my eyes and looked over at her. “Well, my friends and Harry's friends. I think it's about time we put the animosity between us to rest."

“You would be okay with a bunch of Gryffindors and a few Ravenclaws coming here?" Harry asked, lowering his book against his chest.

“Sure. If I can get along with Weasel... I mean Ron and Hermione, then I can get along with the rest of them. Even if you want to invite the rest of Weasel's...Ron's family, I'll be okay with it," I said.

“I'm going to pretend that you didn't just call Ron ´Weasel' again, not once but twice. I honestly can't wait for your birthday. I have something special in mind." With that, Harry picked his book back up.

“Does what you have planned involve our bedroom?" I asked him.

He peaked at me over the top of his book. “Now it won't be a surprise if I tell you about it," he said. He disappeared behind his book again. I waited a moment before leaning over him. He glanced at me briefly and smirked, before turning back to his book.

 _Big mistake_ I thought to myself. I reached out my hands and I began to tickle him. Harry tried not to laugh as he squirmed against the leather of the sofa. His book fell from his hands as I increased my tickling. His laughter broke through; deep belly laughs that filled the room as I continued to tickle him.

“Dra..Dra..Draco! St..st..stop it," he choked out. He was laughing so hard that I knew he was running out of air. He raised his hands, trying to push me away. I gave up tickling him as I caught his wrists and pinned them down to the sofa above his head. Before he could catch his breath, I leaned down and kissed him, easily sliding my tongue between his parted lips. Harry responded by sliding his tongue against mine. He tried to tug his wrists free from my grip, but he gave up and relaxed against the sofa cushions.

When I pulled away from his lips, I heard Mother laughing quietly. I raised my head and turned to look at her. “You two just look so cute together," she said. I glanced down at Harry and discovered that his cheeks were flushed. “Alright, Draco. Leave your boyfriend alone and come over here and help me plan your party."

Reluctantly, I pulled myself away from Harry and walked over to the desk Mother was sitting at. I turned back around to watch as Harry sat up on the sofa. He straightened his glasses across his nose and straightened up his now wrinkled t-shirt. I watched as he bent over to pick up his book from where it had fallen to the floor when I was tickling him. He raised his head to catch me staring at him. He grinned at me before raising his hand and giving me the finger. I chuckled at him as he hid behind his book again. I turned back to Mother to help her, my heart feeling light and happy.

~~~~~

_Saturday, June 5th, 9:30 a.m._

Soft lips pressing to the skin of my forehead caused me to wake up much earlier than I wanted to. I dragged my eyes open to find myself flat on my back and Harry on his side next to me. He was leaning over me, working his lips down the side of my face. He trailed his lips down my cheek and slid them down my chin, purposely missing my lips as he made his way down my neck.

Before I could protest about him not kissing me, he raised his head from my neck and pressed his lips to mine in a hungry kiss. He slid his tongue against my lips. I opened my mouth and his tongue slid in easily. As our tongues danced against each other, Harry's hand came up and cupped the side of my face, angling my head to deepen the kiss.

I whimpered softly when he pulled away. “Good morning, Draco," he said, his voice slightly husky.

“Good morning, Harry. Is that what you were talking about the other day?" I asked.

“Are you referring to when I said I had something special planned for your birthday?" When I nodded, he chuckled and continued, “Part of it. Now sit up. I want to give you your present."

“I thought that was my present. If not, can we have sex instead of a real present?" I asked as I forced myself up against the headboard.

“Be patient, Draco. I'm not going to let your fascination with my body stop me from giving you a real present," he said as he slid out from the tangled sheet. He strolled over to the walk-in wardrobe and disappeared inside of it.

When he emerged a couple moments later, he carried a small, flat, black velvet box in his hand. All I could do was stare at it as he approached the bed. Harry climbed up the bed and held the box out to me. I took the box with shaking hands.

I laid the box flat on my palm before I lifted the lid. Inside, was a beautiful silver dragon with rubies for eyes and it held a large emerald in its claws. The dragon hung from a thick silver chain. “Harry, this is beautiful," I said.

“I was sort of inspired by the old motto from Hogwarts. Do you remember it?" He asked.

“´Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus'. Latin for, ´Never tickle a sleeping dragon'," I answered. I glanced over at him. “How did that inspire you with this necklace?" I asked him.

“Your name is Draco, which does mean dragon. I remember that time Ron and Hermione came to visit and you were sleeping on the sofa in the sunroom. Ron got the bright idea to tickle you. You became slightly violent when you woke," he answered. He reached out and traced the dragon's wing with his finger.

“I love it. Thank you," I said. I leaned over and took his lips in a soft kiss. He pulled away gently.

“I had it specially made. The rubies will change color depending on your mood and the emerald will change color depending on my mood." He took the box from me and, with a wave of his hand, he levitated the box onto my nightstand.

“Hey, I was going to wear that Harry," I whined.

“I'll put it around your neck later. Right now, I need to give you the second part of your gift."

Before I could question him, he leaned over and locked his lips to mine. He pressed me back against the mattress and straddled my hips. Through the cotton of our pajama pants, Harry's erection rubbed against mine. I moaned and broke away from his lips. Harry moved his lips down my neck. I moaned again when he bit into my flesh, then sucked on the spot and soothed it with his tongue.

Harry began to kiss his way down my body. He gently traced each scar with his tongue, before moving farther down to my belly button. He dipped his tongue into it, before tracing around the edge with just the tip of his tongue. He moved lower and caught the waistband of my pajama pants and my boxers with his fingers. He pulled them down just enough to free my erection.

Harry pressed open mouth kisses all over my length, starting at the bottom of my shaft before working his way up to the head. He licked the slit, then dragged his tongue around the head. He began licking back and forth along the head of my dick. I moaned loudly, thrusting up my hips to get him to take me into his mouth. Instead of engulfing my shaft in his wet mouth, he pulled away. I let out a frustrated groan and raised my head to look down at him. “Harry, what's wrong? Don't you want me?" I asked.

“Draco, I always want you. Since today is your birthday, you have a choice...You can Top me and set the pace of our love making for however fast or slow you want, or you can Bottom and this will be done at my pace."

My brain began to race as I thought about his offer. On the one hand, I loved it when I got to be in control in the bedroom. Harry was the only guy that had ever let me be on Top. On the other hand, Harry's dominance in the bedroom made me feel alive; sometimes our love making was rough and bordered on pain; other times, he was so gentle with me, he made me feel as though I was the most precious thing in his world. “While I love it when I get the chance to be on Top, I love you Topping me a whole lot more. Do what you will with me, Harry," I said.

He grinned at me before wrapping his lips around the head of my dick. I moaned and thrust my hips upwards. Harry immediately placed his hands on my hips and pinned them down. He pulled away from me. “Draco, were going at my pace, remember? Try to stay still," he chided me.

“That might be impossible. Your mouth feels so damn good," I said.

An evil glint appeared in his green eyes. He raised his hand and pushed his glasses up his nose. “You know, I can help you stay still," he said. Before I could question him, he snapped his fingers. Almost at once, my arms were pulled above my head and my legs were pulled towards the end of the bed.

I looked up at my arms and found that my wrists were tied to the headboard with a dark green cloth. I tried to move my legs and discovered that my ankles were also tied down. I looked at Harry to find him grinning wickedly.

“Well, Draco, it looks like I have you at my mercy," he said. With a wave of his hand, my pajama pants and my boxers were gone, leaving my completely exposed before him. His eyes traveled down my body hungrily; there was a predatory look in his emerald eyes. He leaned down and took me into his mouth. I moaned. His hands effectively kept my hips down as he worked his mouth slowly up and down my shaft. Harry sucked lightly around the head of my dick, before swallowing me down his throat. I moaned again and tugged on my bonds. They didn't budge.

Just as I felt my body tense with the approach of my orgasm, Harry pulled his mouth away and slowly kissed his way back up my body. When he got to my chest, he began to place tender, loving kisses to the scars that marked my skin. He started with the longest one that began under my collarbone. I groaned as he gently ran his tongue over each scar before he shifted his mouth and latched onto my left nipple. My back arched as he sucked on my nipple as though his life depended on it.

“God Harry, this is so good," I said. My breathing labored.

He met my gaze, his pupils blown wide with lust. “I'm only just getting started," he whispered to me. He rose above me and kissed me. We kissed for several moments before Harry snapped his fingers and summoned the bottle of lubricant. He caught it in his hand and squirted a large dollop on his fingers. He waved his hand and my legs became unbound; unfortunately for me, my arms were still fastened to the headboard. He pushed my legs open. “Bend your knees," he said, rubbing the lube around his fingers

I obeyed instantly, bending my knees and spreading my legs a little more to give him better access to my hole. He aligned his lubed up fingers to my entrance. Before I could even blink, he slid one finger deep inside me. I moaned loudly, thrusting my head back against the pillows. He began thrusting his finger in and out of me slowly. I groaned deep in my throat and ground my hips down, trying to bring his finger deeper inside me.

As Harry added a second finger inside of me, I tugged on my bonds again, desperately trying to get free so I could reach him. I gave up and let loose another moan as his fingers began scissoring apart, stretching my hole. He continued thrusting his fingers in and out, in and out in a slow pattern. He suddenly withdrew his fingers for a moment, then he thrust three back in, hooking them so that he hit my prostate. I cried out in sheer pleasure as he thrust his fingers in again. Suddenly, his fingers were gone, and he removed himself from the bed.

I let out a frustrated groan and fell back against the pillows. I closed my eyes as my heart raced and I struggled to get control of my breathing. I heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor, so I assumed that Harry had stripped out of his pajamas and boxers. I felt the bed dip with his weight as he climbed back onto it. I heard the click of the bottle of lubricant as he squeezed more lube on his fingers.

“Open your eyes, Draco," he whispered. I dragged my eyes open to find him kneeling on the bed, rubbing the lube around his shaft. I moaned as I watched his large, tan hand sliding along his shaft. I tugged on my bonds one more time. When they still didn't budge, I once again gave up and just watched the sight in front of me. Harry released his shaft and moved between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he positioned his dick at my entrance.

“Are you ready for me?" He asked, rubbing against my hole.

“Yes. Please Harry, fuck me," I said. I used my legs around his waist to pull him closer.

He groaned before his hands caught my hips and he thrust into me in one smooth motion. When he was fully sheathed inside me, he paused and leaned over me, kissing me deeply. Our tongues slid against each other. Harry withdrew slightly, only to thrust back in. I gasped, pulling away from his mouth as he began his rhythm; slowly pulling out before thrusting back in hard.

“Oh, fuck, Harry. You make me feel so good."

Harry didn't respond, but he began to pick up his pace, sliding in and out more quickly. I gasped when his hand slid between our bodies and his fingers wrapped around my dick. He began fisting my shaft, sliding up and down my length in perfect rhythm with each of his thrusts. I moaned loudly and thrust my hips upwards into his hand. He tightened his fingers on my shaft and moved his hand a little faster.

“Draco, I'm gonna cum," he warned as he thrust his hips a little harder.

“Oh, yes. Yes," I moaned thrusting my hips up again, feeling the familiar tightening of my groin. I gasped as I released all over my stomach and his hand. He thrust into me a couple more times before I felt him releasing his cum deep inside of me. He collapsed against me, both of us breathing heavily. Harry raised his head and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

He rolled off of me and we both just laid there panting, trying to get ourselves under control. Harry snapped his fingers and my arms were released from the headboard. I slowly lowered my arms, glad to ease the stiffened muscles.

Harry's wand was in his hand and with a muttered spell, both of our bodies were cleaned from our love making. He levitated his wand back to the nightstand before pulling me into his arms. I snuggled against him, the fingers from one of his hands buried in my hair, while his other hand rubbed up and down my arm.

“I love you, Harry," I whispered, pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

He turned his head and pressed a kiss to my forehead. “I love you too, Draco. Happy birthday," he said. We laid there just holding each other.

~~~~~

_Saturday, June 5th, 7:30 p.m._

My birthday party was in full swing. I glanced around the foyer of the Manor, taking in the unbelievable sight before me; my friends and Harry's friends, once former enemies, actually getting along with each other. I saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan laughing with Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle in one corner of the room. Blaise and Pansy were talking to Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom not to far away from her.

Millicent Bulstrode and Hermione were in one spot, swapping stories of motherhood. Ron and his siblings could be seen scattered throughout the room; Ron of course was near the buffet table. George was threading his way through the crowd, trying to sell the products from his joke shop. Ginny was telling anyone who would listen about her new career with the Holyhead Harpies. The oldest brother, Bill, whom I had officially met for the first time today, was sitting on the sofa with his boyfriend Jason Brooks sitting on his lap. Even Ron's parents were here; they were sitting by the fireplace with my mother, all three of them playing with little baby Rose. Charlie and Percy hadn't come; Percy claiming that he had to work and Charlie had returned Ron's invite unopened.

“Someone has a goofy looking smile on his face," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. He pressed a kiss to my cheek.

“I honestly never expected to have a birthday party like this. Former Hogwarts enemies actually getting along," I said waving my hand to gesture to the room at large.

Harry chuckled, but before he could answer, there was a loud squawk and Pansy turned into a large yellow bird. The room burst into laughter and all eyes sought out George Weasley. He jumped on a chair and took a bow. After a moment, Pansy lost her feathers, and returned to normal, laughing with the rest of us.

“George and his Canary Creams. I guess its not a party without pranks being played," Harry said.

“That reminds me, should I be worried about the gift he brought?" I asked looking over to the large pile of presents on the table near the windows. George's gift was easy to spot; the hideous purple wrapping paper with the gold letters stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Knowing George as I do, it's most likely something that will embarrass you, not hurt you."

I smiled slightly and leaned into Harry's embrace as he began placing kisses along my jaw. He moved down my neck and nuzzled the chain of my necklace. “Oh, cut it out you two. We don't all need to see that," Ron said. He had crossed the floor and now stood near us.

Harry raised his head and looked at his best friend. “No one said you had to look, Ron. Besides, my kissing his neck isn't as bad as what your brother is up to," he said, pointing.

Ron and I followed his finger and saw Bill and Jason kissing deeply. Bill had Jason's shirt pushed halfway up his back, his hands roaming everywhere. Jason's hands were pushed up under Bill's shirt “Oi! Bill, knock it off!" Ron called out. Bill and Jason jerked apart, Bill quickly yanking down Jason's shirt. Jason looked around, saw everyone watching, and buried his face against Bill's shoulder. Laughter echoed through the room.

“So, Draco. Is it time for the cake?" Ron asked, turning back to look at me.

“Seriously, Ron? Can't you ever stop thinking about food?" I asked as Harry dropped his arms and grabbed my hand instead. Ron shook his head as Harry led me over to the table where the two cakes sat. On the icing of the vanilla cake, a green serpent was slithering around the words ´Happy birthday Draco'. As I approached the table, the 27 candles on the banana cake burst into life, one flame at a time.

Harry and everyone else in the room began singing ´Happy Birthday', Harry holding my hand the entire time. I felt my face heat up as a blush spread across my cheeks. When they were done singing, I leaned forward and blew the candles. I flicked my wand and both cakes were perfectly sliced. Harry grabbed a plate and put a slice of each cake on it. He grabbed two forks and led me away from the table as everyone else converged on it.

Using my grip on his hand, I tugged him over to a chair in the corner of the room. I pushed him down on the chair and perched myself on his lap. I took one of the forks from him, stabbing it into a piece of cake. I raised the bite to Harry's lips. He smiled, before dutifully opening his mouth and allowing me to put the cake in his mouth.

We sat there silently, feeding each other bites from both cakes. I glanced around the room, watching as Ginny began chasing George for getting cake in her hair. I smiled and turned back to Harry. He raised his hand and cupped the side of my face. He pulled me closer until our lips met. I sighed and relaxed against him, bringing my arms up around his neck.

I broke away from the kiss when I felt a stinging sensation across my back. I turned my head to see Blaise with his wand in his hand, staring in our direction with a scowl on his face. When he caught me looking, he turned on his heel and stormed out into the hallway.

“What just happened?" Harry asked looking at me.

“I think Blaise just hit me with a stinging hex. I'm gonna go talk to him. He's been acting weird lately," I said. I slid off his lap and followed Blaise out the door. I made my way down the corridor and found him in the entryway, staring out the open doors at the grounds.

“What the Hell was that about?" I asked, coming to a halt about ten feet from him. I folded my arms across my chest. Blaise didn't answer, or acknowledge my presence. He just continued staring out the open doors.

“Blaise, what is going on with you? Ever since you found out that Harry and I are involved with each other, you've been acting funny."

“Why did you have to start dating him anyway?" He asked, turning around to face me.

“It just happened. There's no rhyme or reason as to why people start dating. Harry and I both admitted that we had feelings for each other and decided to act on them."

“What about us, Draco? What about everything we were together?" Blaise asked.

“Us? Blaise, there hasn't been an ´us' since fifth year. Yes, we had something between us, but you threw that away when I caught you in bed with Millicent. I forgave you for that, but then you turned around and had an affair with Adrian Pucey. I mean, he even bragged that he slept with you," I said. Pain washed over me as I remembered hearing Adrian bragging to the entire Slytherin house about how he had gotten Blaise in bed.

“Well it's not like I was getting anything from you," he snapped.

“Why are you acting like this? What is going on in your head? It's like your jealous of me right now," I said. His cheeks darkened as he blushed, and he quickly turned his back on me.

A sick feeling began to form in my stomach. “Blaise, please tell me that you don't still have feelings for me," I said.

“I can't say that. I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you." He turned to face me. “I want you to give us a second chance, Dragon. You know I can make you happy," he said. He began to move towards me.

I retreated from him, backing myself towards the wall. “Blaise, stop. I'm not going to do this. I won't hurt Harry like that," I said as he advanced closer to me.

“Potter doesn't deserve you. Draco, I know you still want me."

I retreated further away from him, until my back hit the wall. Before I could move, Blaise stepped closer and pinned me to the wall with his body. “Blaise, don't do this," I said, bringing my hands up to push him away.

He caught my wrists and pinned them to the wall above my head. “I'm gonna prove that you want me," he said before he leaned down and crushed his lips to mine. I tried to pull away, but he pressed his body closer to me, effectively cutting off my struggling.

Unfortunately, that's how Ron found us. As Blaise ran his tongue across my lips, trying to gain entrance to my mouth, I saw Ron out of the corner of my eye. I opened my mouth and when Blaise swept his tongue in, I bit down as hard as I could. Blaise jerked away as blood spilled from the corner of his mouth. I quickly brought my knee up, catching him in the gut.

Ron had his wand in his hand when I looked over at him. “Ron, wait. This isn't what it looks like," I said as I shoved Blaise away from me. I fell silent as Ron pointed his wand at me.

“How could you do this to Harry? Harry loves you! I'm gonna make sure that you can't hurt him!" He yelled, before spinning on his heel and running down the corridor.

“Ron, stop!" I yelled, chasing after him.

I heard Blaise behind me, but I didn't focus on that. I watched as Ron made it to the foyer and disappeared through the door. I put on a burst of speed, trying to reach him. When I entered the foyer, I saw that I was too late. On the other side of the room, Ron placed his hand on Harry's arm to get his attention. Harry looked at him and when Ron started whispering to him, Harry shook his head and glanced in my direction.

Ron grabbed Harry to get his attention again. Harry turned back to Ron and looked into his eyes. He stumbled backwards and looked towards me again. The pain on his face was like a knife to my heart. I took a step forward just as Blaise entered the room behind me. Harry's eyes flickered to Blaise, and the pain on his face became more pronounced. Harry shook Ron's hand off his arm and disapparated with a loud crack.

I spun around to face Blaise when he placed his hand on my shoulder. “Get! Out!" I growled through my teeth.

“You don't mean that," Blaise said.

“Get Out!" I yelled. I took a step forward. I raised my hands and pushed him. He stumbled backwards. “Get Out and never come back! If you ever step inside Malfoy Manor again, I'll make sure the house elves lock you in the dungeons!"

I twisted on the spot and apparated in front of the bedroom doors. I took a deep breath before pushing the doors open. Harry was standing at the bed, throwing things into his trunk and suitcases. He glared at me when he noticed me. He pulled open the drawer of his nightstand and threw a couple more things into his trunk.

“Harry, please let me explain," I said, taking a small step closer.

“How could you do this to me? Does the last two months mean nothing to you? Does this morning mean nothing?" He asked, before waving his hand and summoning his clothes from the wardrobe.

“It isn't what you think. Harry, please listen to me," I begged.

“You can't deny it Draco. I saw it in Ron's head and I saw it in Blaise's head. I can't understand why you would do this," he said. His voice was low and I saw the tears begin to fall from his eyes.

“Harry it's not like that, I promise. If you don't believe me, look in my mind." My own eyes filled with tears.

“I don't need to see it a third time. The fact is that you and Blaise were kissing. I'm not going to stick around when it's obvious that you don't love me. I won't do this," he said, closing the lid on his trunk. He waved his hand and his trunk and suitcases shrunk down. He picked them up and shoved them into the pocket of his trousers.

“I do love you, Harry. Please, give me a chance. I promise this isn't what it looks like. I have no interest in Blaise like that," I said. I could feel the tears begin to fall from my eyes.

He turned his head to look at me. “I thought you were different, Dray. I was stupid to think that things have changed since Hogwarts," he said. With that he twisted on the spot and disapparated.

It felt as though my heart ripped apart as I choked back a sob. I dropped to my knees, as the tears fell. I allowed myself to fall forward, my face burying into the carpeting. I sobbed, letting out my pain.

~~~~~

“Draco? Draco, honey, are you alright?" Mother asked. Her gentle hands lifted my face from the floor.

I was unaware of how long I had laid on the floor. My tears had stopped long ago, but I hadn't had the strength to pick myself up. I raised my eyes to look at her.

“Oh, my little Dragon, what happened?" She asked helping me into a sitting position.

“Blaise kissed me and Harry broke up with me," I said. Tears filled my eyes again and I buried my face against her shoulder.

“Did you tell Harry that Blaise kissed you? I'm guessing that's what Ron was whispering to him?"

“Harry wouldn't let me explain. He believed what he saw through Legilimency of Ron's and Blaise's minds. He saw the kiss, but didn't see that I wasn't a willing participant in that kiss."

We sat there for a while, Mother letting me cry on her shoulder. She rubbed my back gently. “Well, there's no use crying all night. I understand you're hurting right now, Draco, but I also know that you are a strong young man. I'm sure you and Harry will make up soon. Now, come on, how about you get yourself cleaned up and get to bed? Maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

I nodded and allowed her to help me to my feet. She gave me a kiss on my cheek then gently pushed me in the direction of my bathroom. I made my way over to my bathroom, dragging my feet the whole way. I entered the bathroom, closing the door behind me and pulling out my wand. “ _Colloportus_ ," I whispered, magically locking the door.

I slowly made my way to the sink, keeping my eyes on the floor in front of me. I turned on the cold water and splashed it across my face. I shut off the water and grabbed the hand towel hanging on the end of the counter. I patted my face dry, before I finally raising my eyes to the mirror. My eyes were red from crying, my cheeks blotchy. My hair was messy and clung to my forehead.

I raised my wand and cast a spell on the mirror that made my reflection come to life. The reflection began to move. I turned my back and began to undo the buttons on my shirt. “ _Look at us. We're a mess. We look like we're on drugs_ ," said my voice from behind me. I turned around, my shirt falling to the floor. My reflection was standing there, arms folded across his chest. It wasn't really my reflection now; the spell had captured my image, so now I was officially talking to myself. The me in the mirror was still wearing his shirt, but he could move and talk; almost like talking to a portrait of myself.

“What can I say? Our boyfriend just broke up with us," I answered myself.

“ _And you just let him leave. We need to go after him. We have to make this right with the man of our heart_."

“For one, don't know where he went. Give me a reason why I should go after him anyway. He's the one who left."

“ _We need to go after him because we love him. We've never felt like this with anyone else_."

I turned my back to the mirror, refusing to believe myself. I knew that the words my reflection was saying were completely true. I raised my hand and played with the dragon around my neck. “How can you say that? We don't know what love is," I growled, before turning around to face the mirror again.

“ _I'm a reflection of what you feel inside. I can only tell you the things that are already inside you_."

“Oh, shut up," I said, raising my wand and canceling the spell. The mirror became cloudy for a moment, then it became the way it was supposed to be; it was my reflection once again, now bare chested and with the dragon necklace hanging against my bare skin. I carefully removed the chain from around my neck and carefully opened the hidden compartment in the wall. As I placed the dragon necklace in the compartment, my fingers brushed against a small box.

I pulled the small box from the compartment and held it in my palm. I opened it to reveal the lion shaped necklace that I had gotten Harry, that I had wanted to give him for his birthday. The lion had a snake wrapped around it lazily. In the mouth of the lion was a ruby; Harry's birthstone. The snake held a pearl in its mouth; my birthstone. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I looked at the necklace in my hand. I carefully closed the lid on the box and replaced it back in the compartment.

I leaned over the sink and let my tears fall. I cried for several moments, letting out all the pain that Blaise had caused. When I finally raised my head and looked at my reflection, it was worse than before; My eyes were red and now puffy, my cheeks were blotchy, flushed, and streaked with tears. My nose was red and dripping with snot. Hating the image in the mirror, I took a step back and raised my wand. “ _Reducto_ ," I cried.

The mirror exploded, glass flying in every direction. A small shard of glass hit my cheek as it flew past. The brief bite of pain that rippled through my skin sent a shot of adrenaline throughout my body. I raised my hand to my stinging cheek, letting the wound close. Without giving myself time to tell myself that this was wrong, I grabbed a large piece of glass, placed it to my wrist and pulled sharply. I cried out as the glass ripped through my skin, but I enjoyed the pain as well. I watched my blood drip into the sink. Within seconds, the blood stopped as my Healer's magic closed the wound. I placed the glass on the other wrist and repeated the action. I sucked in a sharp breath at the bite of pain.

“Master Draco? Are yous okay?" I heard Dempsey call through the closed door.

“I'm fine, Dempsey," I called. As I heard him walk away, I felt my Healer's magic sliding beneath the surface of my skin. Both wrists were now healed, the cuts just pink lines on my skin. I watched as the lines faded away. I sat down on the floor and slit the left wrist open again. This cut wasn't as deep and healed a little quicker than the previous one.

~~~~~

“Draco! Draco Lucius Malfoy open this door!" Mother's voice yelled. She pounded on the door again.

I ignored her and dragged the broken glass across my wrist again. I cried out as my skin ripped open once again. I had long since lost count of how many times I had already cut both of my wrists, only to have my Healer's magic close each wound. The physical pain seemed to lessen the emotional pain. The physical pain made me forget; if only for a little while.

As I watched my wrist waiting for it to close like it had several times before, I felt like something was wrong. My vision was starting to swim and I was seeing blackness along the edge of my vision. I blinked trying to clear my head, before I noticed that my wrist wasn't healing. I glanced down at the other wrist and noticed it was still bleeding. In the back of my mind, I began to panic that my Healer's magic hadn't closed the wounds. 

I tried to force myself to my feet, but I barely managed to get to my knees before I toppled over. My vision swam and everything started turning black. “Dempsey, Poppy," I said. The last thing I was aware of was the sound of two loud cracks, followed by a scream, before I lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be ready as soon as possible.


	14. Hermione to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione takes it upon herself to get Harry and Draco back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains EXPLICIT content.

_Wednesday, June 9th, 3:30 p.m._

“Mr. Malfoy. You have a visitor."

I turned towards the voice to find Healer Shawnna Love standing in my doorway. Her white Healer's robes and long black hair made her pale skin look almost as pale as mine. She stared at me, her blue eyes bright and full of concern. She had become my favorite Healer, always making sure I was comfortable.

“If it's my mother, I don't want to see her. I don't want another lecture about my stupid behavior. I get it; I was very stupid," I said and turned back to the window. I knew the image in the window was false; all the windows in St. Mungo's Hospital were enchanted to look like they were looking out over a massive lake.

It had been four days since my birthday party, and I hadn't seen Harry since. I had awoken in St. Mungo's, both wrists heavily bandaged. The Healers had given me several blood replenishing potions from the time I had woken up. And though it had been four days, my wrists were still bandaged; I refused to let the healers heal them with magic. Even my Healer's magic wasn't healing them. After casting several diagnostic spells over me, the healers had discovered that I had made myself immune to my own Healer's magic, meaning I could no longer heal my own injuries; although they've said that it would come back over time.

“Well, I'm not your mother, but I should lecture you about what you did. That is something stupid even in the Muggle world," said an entirely different voice.

I turned around again and found myself staring right at Hermione. She moved further into my room, closing the door behind her. She crossed the floor and gently took my left hand in hers. She gently ran her fingers over the bandages.

“What are you doing here?" I asked her, gently removing her hands from my wrist.

“I came to see you. Your mother told me about what happened," she said, her eyes still on my wrist. “Why would you do this to yourself?" She asked me.

“I wasn't thinking. I felt like my heart was broken and the physical pain made me forget that Harry left me."

“Left you? What do you mean he left you?" She asked. She honestly looked confused, like she didn't know if I was telling her the truth.

“You honestly don't know what happened at my party?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked at me with her soft brown eyes. I sighed and motioned her to sit down in the chair next to my bed. Once she was seated in the chair, I climbed onto my bed and sat cross-legged on the covers. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking. I told her everything; mine and Blaise's conversation in the entryway, him kissing me, Ron finding us like that and telling Harry, Harry leaving, and my eventual cutting of my wrists.

Hermione was shaking her head as I told my tale. The look on her face mirroring what I felt inside. “And Harry wouldn't let you explain? He didn't use Legilimency on you?"

“He said he didn't need to see it a third time. He used Legilimency and saw the kiss in Ron's head and must have looked into Blaise's head as well. He just didn't see that I wasn't a willing participant in that kiss," I said, looking down at my lap.

Hermione reached out and placed her hand on my knee. “Listen to me, Draco. We can get you through this humiliation. I can help you and Harry actually work this out."

“You mean, like you can get Harry and I back together?" I asked, feeling a small bubble of hope forming in my chest.

“I think I actually can, if that's what you both want. Or I can at least get him to listen to you about what happened," she said.

I leaned forward and hugged her. Her arms came around me and she hugged me back. We sat there for several minutes. I felt happy for the first time since my birthday. Hermione released me and sat back in her chair. “So, when are you getting out of here?" She asked.

“The Healers tell me I'll be out of here as soon as they know that I'm not going to hurt myself again and that my wounds are healed. Should be a few days."

“Do you have a phone?"

“Yes, actually I do. Harry taught me how to use one and even bought me one not too long ago. But he hasn't returned any of my calls," I said reaching under my pillow and pulling out the dark green phone Harry had gotten me. I slid my thumb across the screen before holding it out to her.

Hermione took the phone from me and added her number into the phone. She handed the phone back to me. I slid it back under my pillow. “Okay Draco. I've added my number to your phone. Just give me a call when you are released from this hospital, and I'll come get you. I think together, we can do something about your relationship."

“Thanks Hermione. I don't know why you're being nice to me, but I appreciate it," I said. I unfolded my legs and stood up, stretching out my muscles. When Hermione stood up, I wrapped her in my arms once more. “I don't know what I did to deserve your help."

“You became my friend, Draco. I'm loyal to my friends and helping friends when they need it is what I've always been good for. I better get going, but I'll see you soon," she said, stepping away from my embrace. I watched her walk away, smiling for the first time since my birthday party.

~~~~~

_Monday, June 14th, 2:30 p.m._

“So, do you have any idea where we're going?" I asked Hermione. We had left St. Mungo's about ten minutes, and Hermione still hadn't told me her plan. She had visited me often over the past five days and we had become closer as a result of it.

“Well, since even I haven't heard anything from Harry since your party, I was thinking we could start at Rainforest Falls and see if anyone there knows something."

“Is that possible for someone there to know where he disappeared to?" I asked.

“What do you mean?" She asked as she drove down the street.

“Well, Rainforest Falls is a Muggle bar. If Harry's used magic to make himself disappear over the last week, I doubt that they would know where he disappeared to," I said, fiddling with my seatbelt. As anxious as I was about finding Harry so I could at least explain what had happened, there was also the feeling in the pit of my stomach that Harry wouldn't want to see me.

“Actually Draco, there is someone else there that's a part of our world," she said as she pulled into the parking lot behind the bar. She even parked in the exact same spot Harry parked in all the time. She killed the engine and we both got out of the car.

“Who?" I asked as we strolled towards the familiar building.

Before she could answer, a familiar male voice called out to us. “Hey Draco, hey there Hermione, long time no see."

I looked up to see Steve Evans standing by the door. He flicked his cigarette out and walked over to us. I smiled and shook his hand. He grinned before pulling Hermione into a quick hug.

“What brings you here? Especially you Hermione; haven't seen you since you got pregnant," Steve said as he dropped his arms.

“It's good to see you Steve, but can you tell me if Carlos is working today?" Hermione asked him. I noticed her hand was in her pocket. I assumed that her fingers were wrapped around her wand.

“Carlos Madole? Yeah, he's here. Do you want me to get him out here?" Steve asked. He glanced down at my wrists then looked back up at me. I shoved my hands into my pockets, hiding the scabs that were half healed on my wrists. “Draco, what happened?" He asked.

“Nothing important."

“So, Steve, can you go get Carlos now?" Hermione asked, drawing his attention away from me.

“Sure," he said. He turned around and walked towards the door. He pulled it open and disappeared through it.

“Carlos is a wizard?" I asked, surprise coloring my voice.

“Yes he is," she said. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the brick wall. She let her eyes close and took a deep breath.

“I didn't know that. I've been here several times and I've never picked up on his magical signature," I said.

“That's because I'm on probation and my magic has been blocked by the Ministry," I heard a voice say. I turned my head to find Carlos standing next to the door. He didn't look to pleased to see me or Hermione.

“Alright Carlos, talk. Where is Harry hiding? I know you know," Hermione said, opening her eyes and pushing away from the wall.

“Sure, I know. Not that I'm gonna tell you with him around. Harry's hurting at the moment."

With a low growl in the back of her throat, Hermione moved forward and pinned Carlos to the wall, with her arm at the base of his throat. She had her wand in her other hand and the wand tip was pressed deep against his stomach. Carlos' eyes widened, but he didn't utter a word. “Alright you pathetic worm! You better tell me something, or I'll tell Kingsley that you've violated your probation," she growled out. Her voice was pitched low, and the threat was more real than if she had shouted.

“I've done nothing wrong. You've got nothing on me, Hermione," he said, but there was a spark of fear in his eyes.

“My husband works for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I'm sure I could find something to pin on you. Now, talk!" She snapped.

“Okay, I don't know exactly where he is. He quit working here. Last I heard from him, he was going to try and get a job at Seamus' bookstore."

Hermione released him and shoved her wand back in her pocket. Carlos rubbed his stomach for a second, before pushing away from the wall. He glared at Hermione briefly before pulling open the door and marching inside.

“So, I guess we head over to the bookstore?" I asked.

Hermione released a sharp breath through her teeth. “Yeah. Let's go see what Seamus can tell us about Harry," she said. She made her way over to the same Chevy Impala that Ron had drove the first day he found out Harry and I were together. I hadn't recognized it when she had picked me up at St. Mungo's.

Once we were in the car, she started the engine and we were on our way. “So, who's watching Rose today while you're on your little mission to get me back together with Harry?" I asked. I knew Ron was at the Ministry.

“Actually, your mother is watching her today. She really wants to see you happy again. She told me yesterday that she hasn't seen you smile since your party," Hermione said, her attention on the road. The way she drove was so secondhand nature to her, that she didn't seem to really pay much attention to what she was doing.

We drove in silence for about twenty minutes, before she finally pulled to a stop in front of a small brick building. As I climbed out of the car, I looked at the small building, feeling the magical tingle of wards that had been erected to keep Muggles out. “I'm guessing that this is a wizard bookstore?" I asked. Hermione nodded briefly, before pulling open the door.

“Hi Hermione, Draco. What can I do for the two of you?" Seamus asked, jumping down from where he had been on a ladder. He looked between us before sitting down at his desk.

“We need to speak with Harry. Carlos Madole said he was trying to get a job here," Hermione said, placing her hands on the desktop.

“Well, he wanted to work here, and when I offered him a job, he never showed up. Look, I'd like to help you guys out, but I've not seen Harry since last Tuesday," Seamus said. He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the desk in front of him.

I felt my stomach drop slightly. This had been our chance to talk to Harry and it was gone before we had even really had a chance. I let my ´Malfoy Mask' slip into place, keeping my face schooled in boredom and not betraying what I was really feeling inside. It was almost like a knife had been driven into my gut as I realized that I was not going to get the chance to see Harry.

“Well, if you see him, please let me know. We haven't seen him since Draco's birthday, and I'm worried," Hermione said. She glanced at a small door near the back of the store, then flicked her eyes back to Seamus.

“If I see him, you'll be the first one I tell," Seamus said.

Hermione tugged on the sleeve of my shirt. I turned around and followed her out the door. Sliding into her car, I felt like I was going to burst into tears. “So, now what?" I asked.

“I don't know, Draco. But I promise that I'm gonna help you get back with Harry," she said. She leaned across the seat and hugged me gently. I returned the hug, wondering what I was going to do now.

\------------

Listening to Seamus flat out lying to Hermione about me, I let out a shaky breath, and sank to the floor against the far wall. When I had seen Hermione's car pull up in front of the building, I had been happy, anxious to see my best friend. When Draco had climbed out of the passenger seat, I felt my heart plummet to my feet. The pain of betrayal had flashed through me and I had raced into the back room of the bookstore, begging Seamus not to say a word.

I pulled my glasses off and rubbed my eyes. I didn't like hiding from Hermione and Ron, but I couldn't face them after how friendly they had gotten with Draco. After seeing Draco get out of her car, I knew she was still friends with him and now I couldn't find it in my heart to want to talk to her.

The door across from me opened. “Alright, Harry. They're gone. Want to tell me what that was all about?"

“You know what happened at his party. I explained what happened to you and Dean when I asked if I could stay. He betrayed me and kissed Blaise. I won't stay with someone who can't be faithful," I said, shoving my glasses back on my face.

“You told us that Ron saw him kissing Blaise, but did you actually talk to Draco about the kiss? Did you stop to think that maybe he didn't want to kiss Blaise?" Seamus asked walking over to a box of books and sitting down on it.

“Oh please. He's a Malfoy. Malfoys don't do anything they don't want to do. That's a lesson I learned from his family a long time ago."

“Why are you fighting this instead of fixing it with Draco? Merlin knows you've wanted Draco for years, even before you would admit that you're gay."

I fixed Seamus with a stare that had him squirming on the box and trying his best not to look me in the eye. “You're going to lecture me about my feelings when you yourself couldn't even admit your own to the man you loved the whole time that we all shared a dorm at Hogwarts?"

“Fine. I couldn't admit at that time that I was in love with Dean. But I have him now and that's whats important to me. You had the man you loved and you pushed him away," Seamus snapped.

We fell silent, just glaring at each other. My phone rang and I broke my glare at Seamus and looked down as I pulled my phone from my pocket. Seeing Draco's number on the screen, I growled, and placed the phone face down on the floor next to my leg, as it continued to ring. I turned my attention back to Seamus to see the softened expression on his face.

“I think you should talk to him, Harry. At least give him a chance to explain everything," he said gently.

“I don't want to hear his lies. I think by kissing another guy, it's obvious that he wanted our relationship to end."

“You don't know that for sure. I still don't think that it happened like you think. Just hear him out about this."

“Why are you so determined about this?" I asked, starting to push myself to my feet.

“Because people that want to end a relationship, don't cause themselves harm when the relationship is over." He snapped at me. I paused and raised my head to look at him.

“What do you mean by that?" I asked.

“I shouldn't tell you this, and Dean will probably be angry at me for saying anything, but you should know that Draco's been in St. Mungo's for the last week."

“What? What happened?"

Seamus ran his hand through his hair and looked over at me. “I'm only going to tell you what Dean told me about it...Draco was admitted to St. Mungo's early last Sunday morning with both of his wrists badly bleeding. After examining the wounds, they discovered that the wounds were self inflicted. I don't know the whole story, but Dean overheard Mrs. Malfoy saying to a healer that Draco's boyfriend had broken up with him. Don't you see, he didn't want your relationship with him to be over. You need to talk to him."

I sat there in silence for a moment, thinking about everything Seamus had just said to me. I felt a pang of guilt that Draco had hurt himself over me. As I processed all of the information, something was bugging me in the back of my mind. “Hang on, if Draco caused himself harm, why didn't his Healer's magic take care of it?" I asked.

“That's because he cut himself so many times, that he made himself immune to his Healer's magic. Eventually, he may be able to heal his own injuries again," said Dean's voice.

I turned my head and saw Dean standing inside the hidden doorway behind me. He had pushed aside the bookcase and stood at the base of the stairs that led up to the apartment. “So, Harry, how does it feel knowing that you caused Draco as much pain as you caused back when we were sixteen?" Seamus questioned.

I bit back the sharp words on the tip of my tongue. Of course I was feeling guilty about the whole situation, but I wasn't going to admit it. My feelings of betrayal were a lot stronger than my feelings of guilt. I forced myself to look into Seamus' eyes. “Personally, I don't care if he wants to kill himself. I'm done with him and I could care less if he decided to get married to Blaise right now. If you'll excuse me, I have other things to be doing than having this conversation." The words were like poison on my tongue. I didn't mean them at all. I pushed myself to my feet, and made my way towards Dean.

He stepped aside so I could pass him. He grabbed my arm just as I put my foot on the stairs. “Listen to me very carefully, Harry. Seamus and I aren't going to stand for the way your acting much longer. We know that you still have feelings for Draco. If you don't want to make up with him, fine! I won't sit by and watch you push away your best friends. If you don't contact them soon, I will!" He growled. He released my arm and walked over to where Seamus was still sitting. He helped him to his feet, and together, made their way out into the bookstore. I stormed up the stairs and made my way to my room.

~~~~~

_Tuesday, June 15th, 10:15 a.m._

“HARRY JAMES POTTER!!"

I jerked awake at the sound of my full name. My hand automatically went for my wand before the voice registered in my head. _Hermione_ , I thought, dropping my wand and picking up my glasses. As I slipped them on my face, I saw her standing at the foot of my bed, Draco standing slightly behind her, looking down at his feet. Dean was next to the door.

“I can't believe you called her," I snapped at him.

“I warned you," he said, before he turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

I turned my attention to the two people still standing in the room. Hermione looked like she was ready to explode and knowing her temper, she probably was. “So, you found me," I said, settling back against my pillows.

“Why have you been hiding? You have never blocked me like this," she said, moving closer so she could sit on the bed.

I glanced over her shoulder to where Draco was still standing, still looking down at his feet. “Why did you bring him?" I asked, trying to keep the venom out of my voice. I rubbed a hand against my bare chest.

“Because you and him need to have a serious talk. I know you don't want to hear what he has to say, but I want you to listen." She motioned Draco forward.

He stepped closer to the bed and finally raised his head. His grey eyes were slightly red rimmed, like he had been crying. My heart went out to him, but I stubbornly refused to let it show on my face. “Harry, I want you to know that I didn't plan that kiss with Blaise. I was very happy with you, and he ruined it."

“Why should I believe that? I saw the kiss in both Ron's and Blaise's heads. You looked pretty cozy in his arms," I said.

“Please Harry. Give me a chance to explain. I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. I actually tried to get away from him, but he used his body to pin me against the wall. I never wanted to hurt you," he whispered. Tears began sliding down his cheeks and he lowered his gaze towards the floor once again.

“If you don't believe him, Harry, let him show you," Hermione said. She reached out and gently patted his hand. He raised his eyes and gave her a watery smile.

“No, I don't want to hear it, I don't want to see it. I think it would be too painful. Can you just leave now?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

“Sorry Harry. That's not going to happen. No one is going to leave this room until you at least look at what happened at Draco's party," Hermione said, and with a flick of her wand, bars appeared on the windows and in front of the door.

I let out a heavy sigh and threw the covers off my legs. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and I stood up, glad I had put on pajama pants before I went to bed. “Alright, Draco. Lower your shields and let me see," I said, mentally preparing myself to use Legilimency.

“No, Harry. I want you to see the actual memory, the whole thing, not just the kiss. Don't you have a Pensieve?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I have one," I said reluctantly. I strolled over to my trunk and knelt on the floor next to it. I opened the lid reached in and caught the edge of my invisibility cloak. I shoved the cloak aside and pulled out the shallow basin covered in ancient runes. I slowly rose to my feet with the Pensieve in both hands. I moved over to my bureau and placed the Pensieve on top.

Draco stepped over by me. He placed his wand to his temple, and pulled out the silvery strand of memory that he wanted me to see. With a flick of his wand, the memory dropped into the Pensieve. “If, after you see this, you still want me to leave you alone, I'll walk away and not look back," he said. Then he walked over and sat down next to Hermione on my bed. She reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a friendly squeeze.

I watched them for a moment, before turning back to face the Pensieve. Draco's memory was swirling around the Pensieve. I took a deep breath and plunged my face into the surface of his memory. It felt as though the floor tilted beneath my feet and I was falling into the Pensieve.

_I blinked, looking around the corridor. I found myself standing next to Draco next to the door of the foyer. He turned and made his way towards the front doors. Knowing that this was his memory, I followed him. We came across Blaise in the entryway, staring out the open doors at the grounds._

_“What the Hell was that about?" Draco asked. He stopped and folded his arms across his chest. Blaise didn't respond in any way._

_“Blaise, what is going on with you? Ever since you found out that Harry and I are involved with each other, you've been acting funny," Draco said._

_“Why did you have to start dating him anyway?" Blaise asked, turning around in our direction. His face was a mixture of emotions, but I couldn't pinpoint a single one._

_“It just happened. There's no rhyme or reason as to why people start dating. Harry and I both admitted that we had feelings for each other and decided to act on them."_

_“What about us, Draco? What about everything we were together?" Blaise asked. There was a strange look on his face._

_´Us?' I thought. ´Did Draco and Blaise date?'_

_Draco scoffed. “Us? Blaise, there hasn't been an ´us' since fifth year. Yes, we had something between us, but you threw that away when I caught you in bed with Millicent. I forgave you for that, but then you turned around and had an affair with Adrian Pucey. I mean, he even bragged that he slept with you," Draco said. A brief look of pain crossed his face._

_´Millicent? Adrian? Blaise is Bi?' My thoughts raced as Blaise's eyes narrowed._

_“Well it's not like I was getting anything from you," he snapped. His hands curled briefly into fists at his sides._

_“Why are you acting like this? What is going on in your head? It's like your jealous of me right now," Draco said. Blaise's cheeks darkened as a blush seeped into his skin. He quickly turned his back._

_I glanced at Draco and saw that he looked like he might throw up. I wanted to pull myself out of the Pensieve now, but I knew I had to see the kiss that had started this whole thing. Draco took a step back and dropped his arms to his sides._

_“Blaise, please tell me that you don't still have feelings for me," Draco said, taking another step back._

_“I can't say that. I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you." Blaise turned around and I could see the desire in his eyes. “I want you to give us a second chance, Dragon. You know I can make you happy," he said. He began crossing the floor._

_Draco began backing away from Blaise, moving towards the wall. “Blaise, stop. I'm not going to do this. I won't hurt Harry like that," he said as Blaise moved closer. I wanted to pull out my wand and curse Blaise, but I knew it wouldn't work in Draco's memory._

_“Potter doesn't deserve you. Draco, I know you still want me."_

_Draco backed away more until his back hit the wall. Before Draco could move away from the wall, Blaise stepped closer and used his body to pin Draco to the wall. “Blaise, don't do this," Draco said. He brought his hands up to Blaise's chest to push him away._

_Blaise caught Draco's wrists and pinned them to the wall above his head. “I'm gonna prove that you want me," Blaise said, before he leaned down and crushed his lips to Draco's. Draco twisted, trying to get free. Blaise pressed his body closer to Draco, effectively cutting off any struggling._

_When Ron appeared, I decided to pull myself out of the Pensieve. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the bedroom I was staying in._

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in the bedroom, looking down at the Pensieve. Rage blossomed in my stomach as I thought about what I had just seen. I wanted to find Blaise and hit him with every curse and hex that I could. I took several deep breaths, trying to get control of my temper before my magic could get out of hand.

Shame hit me like a brick; shame and regret for the pain I had caused Draco over the last week. Tears welled up in my eyes as I glanced over my shoulder towards the bed. Draco was sitting there, crying softly against Hermione's shoulder. I turned around and took a step forward. As soon as I did, Draco raised his head and looked over at me. He rose to his feet, watching me carefully. He took a small step towards me and opened his arms. With a sob, I practically ran to him and allowed him to wrap his arms around me.

I leaned down and buried my face against his shoulder as I let myself cry. Draco rubbed his hand up and down my back, making soothing sounds in my ear. We stood there for several moments as I cried. Hermione just sat there on the bed and watched us. When my sobs quit and I was hiccuping every so often, I finally raised my head from Draco's shoulder.

“Draco, I am so sorry," I whispered.

“I know Harry," he whispered back.

“I should have trusted you. I should have given you a chance to explain. My own insecurities from my previous relationships made me blind and mistrustful. I'm so very sorry, my love."

Draco cupped my cheek and pulled my head down. Our lips met. At first the kiss was gentle and sweet, like rain after a drought. Suddenly, it was like an electric current passed between us. My arms tightened around him and pulled him closer to me as I deepened the kiss. Our tongues danced against each other as we ground our hips together. Suddenly remembering that Hermione was in the room, I broke the kiss and looked around at her. She was looking at the floor, her cheeks red.

“Hermione, can you give us a second?" I asked in a husky voice.

“Don't worry. I'm out of here. I'll make sure that Dean and Seamus know not to come up either." With that she waved her wand. The bars disappeared and she ran from the room. As soon as the door closed, Draco's mouth was on mine again. His lips were harsh and demanding.

My hands went to his shirt and I began tugging it from his waistband. Draco's hand came up and he loosened the tie around his neck. He broke the kiss and pulled the tie from around his neck, dropping it on the floor. I finally managed to pull his shirt from his waistband. In my desperation to get to his bare skin, I ripped his shirt open, buttons flying in every direction.

Draco dropped his arms to shrug out of his ruined shirt. I ran my hands up his back. He caught my hand and tugged me closer to the bed. He maneuvered us around so that when we fell on the bed, he landed on top of me. His lips began placing kisses along my neck. He raised his head and looked down at me. “Gods, Harry, I've missed you so much."

“I've missed you too, but I was too stubborn to come back. Please forgive me for this past week."

“I already have. Now I have to ask; do you want to continue?" 

In answer, I caught his hips in my hands and ground our bodies together. A moan escaped from both of us. Draco pulled himself off the bed and stood next to it. He kicked off his shoes, unfastened his trousers and shoved them and his boxers down his legs. He stood before me in all his naked glory. My heart raced as I stared at him. Draco climbed back on the bed, settling his weight over my legs as he caught the edge of my pajama pants and boxers in his hands. He began to tug them down, so I raised my hips and let him pull them off of me.

Draco ran his hands up my legs, sliding them over my skin until he reached my hips. He leaned forward and licked my shaft from root to tip. I moaned tossing my head back against the pillows. He wrapped his lips around the head of my dick and sucked me into his mouth. I moaned again, thrusting my hips up. One of his hands wrapped around the base of my shaft as he bobbed his head up and down. Almost at once, I felt my groin begin to tighten.

“Oh, fuck, Draco. Stop or this will end too soon for me." I groaned. He pulled away, rising over me without a word. He pressed his lips to mine again, his hand still between our bodies, softly stroking my length. I snapped my fingers and summoned the bottle of lubricant. It flew up from my trunk and into my outstretched hand.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at me, both of us panting slightly. He glanced at the lubricant bottle in my hand. A small grin formed on his face. “Well, Harry. You want to be on Top or Bottom?" He asked me.

“You're already on Top. Might as well stay there," I said, shoving the lube into his hand before pulling him down for another kiss. I slid my tongue into his mouth, exploring his mouth and re-memorizing the delicious feel of him. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I heard the bottle click open, then Draco's hand was reaching underneath me and his slick fingers were at my entrance.

He thrust a finger into me at the same time as he thrust his tongue into my mouth. With a muffled gasp, I arched my back, thrusting my shaft through his fingers. He steadily moved his finger in and out several times before he added a second finger. I moaned, braking away from the kiss, my fingers searching for the lubricant bottle. Not finding it, I whispered a spell to lube my fingers and I wrapped them around Draco's dick.

Draco made a growl deep in his throat, twisting his fingers before adding a third finger. I slid my hand up and down his shaft, spreading the lube around. He twisted his fingers again and hooked them, hitting my prostate. I cried out in pleasure and dropped my hand away from his shaft. He immediately slid his fingers from me and lined himself with my entrance. He slid in with one thrust, burying himself deeply. His one hand still around my shaft.

Draco began slowly, pulling his hips back before sliding forward again. He kept his hand gliding up and down my shaft. “Draco, more," I whimpered. He obeyed instantly, snapping his hips forward and burying himself to the hilt. He began thrusting faster and harder. He dropped his hand away from my dick and caught my hips in both hands, dragging me against him. I wrapped my own fingers around my shaft and jerked in rhythm to his thrusts.

I felt the familiar tightness in my my groin, before I was spilling my seed between our bodies. Draco cried out and then I felt him shudder before he released himself deep inside me. He collapsed against me, both of us breathing heavily.

“That was amazing," he said, rolling off of me to sprawl out on the bed beside me. I rolled over and tucked myself against his side, resting my head against his shoulder. We laid there for a while, just holding each other.

“Come back to the Manor, Harry. Come home," he whispered, pressing his lips to my hair.

“I've wanted to come back since the moment I left. My stubborn Gryffindor pride wouldn't let me. I believed that you had betrayed me and I couldn't force myself to face you. Will your mother be okay with me coming back?" I asked, a small sliver of fear crawling along my spine.

“Actually, I think she'll be disappointed if you don't come back. She's been looking for you since I was admitted to St. Mungo's," he said rubbing his hand up my back.

I smiled against his chest and tucked myself closer.

~~~~~

Draco and I had spent most of the day in bed, catching up on the events of the past week. When we finally emerged from the bedroom, it was almost six o'clock. Draco was wearing one of my t-shirts and all my things were packed in my pockets. Seamus invited us to stay for dinner, him and Dean both smiling when I said I was going back to Malfoy Manor. When it was time to leave, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face; I was going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be ready as soon as possible.


	15. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry must deal with the fall out of his treatment of Draco. He also suffers from strange magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Personal note: This chapter takes a weird turn. I hope this satisfies my readers who thought Harry got off too easily for how things turned out between him and Draco.)

“I don't get it, Harry. I thought you and Draco had made up. You look miserable," Ron said.

I glanced over to where he was sitting on the edge of the fountain, then I turned my gaze towards the Manor. “I don't get it either. He wanted me to move back in, we shared the bedroom for about three days, then he made me move back into the Gryffindor bedroom. He's turned cold towards me. I feel like an unwanted guest here, much like I felt with the Dursley's," I said. I buried my face in my hands.

I had been back at Malfoy Manor for about a week, and things weren't the same as they were before. Draco wouldn't be in the same room with me unless Narcissa was in the room, the house elves had started calling me Mister Harry again, where before Draco's birthday they had started calling me Master, and even Narcissa treated me like I didn't belong around the Manor. She had welcomed me back with open arms, and then, just like her son, she had become cold and distant.

“You didn't really think that you could repair your relationship just by saying ´Sorry' did you?" Hermione asked.

I raised my head and looked over at her. She was standing near the fountain with her hands on her hips. “And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

“Harry, you hurt him. He ended up in St. Mungo's for a week after, in an apparent suicide attempt, he cut both wrists because of the pain from you breaking his heart. I'm actually surprised he even wanted you to move back in," she said, sitting down on the edge of the fountain next to Ron.

“Why did your mind automatically jump to suicide? He told me himself that he wasn't really trying to kill himself. Besides, his magic was taking care of it."

“Harry James Potter, of course he'll tell you that he wasn't trying to kill himself. He probably didn't realize that that's what was going on because his magic was healing the wounds. But if his magic hadn't been involved, that first cut could have been fatal," she said, crossing her arms.

I felt a pang of guilt knife it's way through my heart. I had never really thought about it like that. Hermione was right; whether Draco realized it or not, he had tried to take his own life. And it was because of me; he had tried to tell me the truth about Blaise and I hadn't believed him. I had believed that he had kissed Blaise willingly because of what I had seen in Ron's head and I had left. Draco had told me that he had cut himself because the physical pain had made him forget that I left.

“Gods, I'm so stupid. I have to talk to him," I said, standing up from the marble bench I was sitting on. I turned around and walked up the stone path to the Manor. I pushed open the door and paused in my tracks, not knowing where Draco would be.

“Dempsey," l said, calling Draco's favorite house elf.

He appeared in front of me with a small pop. “Yes Mister Harry?" He said, bowing slightly.

“Can you tell me where Master Draco is?" I asked him.

“Master Draco is ins the sunroom. Should Dempsey tells Master Draco that yous bes looking fors him?"

“No, that's fine. I can find him. Thank you, Dempsey," I said, dismissing him. He disappeared in an instant.

I made my way towards the sunroom, feeling my gut tighten with every step. I paused outside the door, catching the familiar whiff of tobacco. I pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. Draco looked up from the heavy book in his hands, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He took the cigarette from his mouth and flicked the ashes off the end.

“What do you want, Potter?" He asked, bringing the cigarette back to his lips for another drag.

I flinched at his use of my last name. “Since when am I Potter to you lately?" I asked him.

He arched one eyebrow, but he didn't answer. I sighed. “Look, Draco, I just want to talk."

“Oh, now you want to talk? Where were you when I wanted to talk? Where were you when I wanted to tell you about Blaise kissing me? Where were you when I was in St. Mungo's?" He yelled at me. He crushed out his cigarette, snapped his book closed, and stood up from his chair. He tossed the book to the floor and stormed over to the windows. I could see the tension across his shoulders. The way he was standing, his Dark Mark was facing me, exposed by his t-shirt.

I moved farther into the room and sat down on the sofa. I pulled out my pack of cigarettes and my lighter. I calmly lit a cigarette and took a drag from it. I slowly exhaled the smoke from my throat before I spoke again. “Draco, what do you want from me? I've apologized for what happened at your party. What more can I do?"

He spun around to face me. “You don't get it, do you? This is the second time that I've almost died because of you. The first of course was ten years, and it was a direct result of a curse. This time it was because of my actions based on the pain you caused me."

“I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never want you to die because of me. I didn't even like people dying during the war because they chose to fight by my side," I said, taking another drag on my cigarette.

“Oh, really? I have proof of you saying you didn't care if I wanted to die."

I swallowed hard. “I don't know what you mean," l lied.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and walked towards me. He began touching the screen of his phone, then he shoved it into my hand. My voice rose from it. “Personally, I don't care if he wants to kill himself. I'm done with him and I could care less if he decided to get married to Blaise right now. If you'll excuse me, I have other things to be doing than having this conversation."

I looked up at him as he took the phone back. I stared at the fresh scars on his wrists, seeing them for the first time since I had moved back in. I looked up at him, meeting his eyes. “Where did you get that message?" I asked.

“Dean sent it to me, about two days after you moved back in. Apparently he was recording the conversation since he came down the stairs that day. So why should I believe you when you say you would never want me to die?"

“I didn't mean those words. I was very upset when Seamus told me that you had been in St. Mungo's. Draco, I don't want you to die, especially if it's because of me."

“Save it Potter. I was a fool to think that you ever really cared for me. You're just like everyone else; you don't care about me at all. And why should you care? I'm just a lowly Death Eater," he said, before he turned and walked back to the window.

My heart started to pound with an unnatural rhythm. Draco was rejecting me, mainly because of what happened when I left. “Draco, please don't be like that," I said.

“Just get out, Potter. Get out and leave me alone."

My heart cracked as I looked at his back. I slowly crushed out my half finished cigarette and stood up, my legs trembling. I slowly walked out the door, closing it behind me. In a fog, I made my way up the different flights of stairs. When I reached the fourth floor, I made my way to my room, not even glancing at the doors to his room as I passed them. I walked into my room, closing and locking the doors behind me. I threw myself down on the bed, burying my face in the pillows, as I fought back tears.

_I guess I had this coming. After the way I treated him, rejecting him because of my own insecurities, I guess it's fair for him to reject me now_. I thought. I wrapped my arms around a pillow and let my tears fall. I cried until my tears dried up and I drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~

_I opened my eyes and automatically knew I dreaming; or rather, having a nightmare. I was standing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. One of the sinks was blasted apart, and there were damage all over the bathroom; holes lined the walls, a couple of stalls were supporting broken doors. I heard what sounded like a soft moan, and then the sound of someone struggling to breathe. I sloshed through the water covering the floor. The water was tinted red._

_Above my head, Moaning Myrtle, the ghost that haunted this bathroom, was screaming at the top of her lungs, “MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!" I continued to make my way towards the middle of the room, knowing what I would find when I rounded the stalls._

_I stepped around the very last stall. There he was, lying across the floor, blood seeping from the wounds on his chest. He stared at me with unfocused eyes, his breathing shallow and shaky. His blonde hair plastered to his head with the water. I dropped to my knees, the water and blood soaking through my robes. “No! No, I didn't mean it! Draco please don't die, I'm so sorry!" I was babbling, my hands pressed against the biggest slash across his chest, desperately trying to staunch the bleeding._

Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up. _I told myself._

_Suddenly, the vision before me changed. Draco was no longer laying in the middle of the floor and the bathroom was no longer at Hogwarts. Now, the bathroom was Draco's own private bathroom in the Manor, and I could see him sitting calmly on the floor, a piece of broken glass in his hand. Draco was bare chested, but instead of scars marking his skin, he was sitting there with the wounds still bleeding. He calmly pulled the broken glass across his wrist, before his head snapped up and he looked at me._

_“This is your fault Harry. But you don't really care what happens to me, do you? You don't care if I die."_

_“That's not true, Draco. I do care if you die. I love you. Please let me help you. I never wanted to hurt you," I said. I tried to move forward, but I struggled with every step._

_“Well, you did hurt me. Hurt me pretty badly. In fact, I'm gonna show you how bad you hurt me."_

_Suddenly, he was on his feet, his wand in his hand. He moved towards me, the wounds on his chest and wrists still spilling blood over the floor. I struggled to step back away from him, but all I managed to do was fall over flat on my back. I watched him approach, fear knifing its way through me._

_He slashed his wand through the air. Pain blossomed across my wrists, like I had just gotten cut by something. In the back of my mind, I panicked, knowing that in a dream, I shouldn't feel pain. He advanced closer to me, pointing his wand down at me. “No, Draco, please, no. I never meant to hurt you" I tried to raise my arms to protect myself, but they wouldn't move._

_“Sectumsempra," he said. Pain slashed across my chest, blood welling up rapidly._

_I screamed._

\------------

_ten minutes ago_

“Draco, where is Harry?" Hermione's voice asked.

I turned around to find her and Ron standing just inside the door of the sunroom. It was strange to know that they still wanted to be friends with me, even though Harry and I were having problems. Ron still occasionally called me ´Ferret', reminding me of when I had been turned into a ferret. But no matter how many times he said it, the words didn't have the same sting as they did before.

“Actually, I haven't seen him in over a half hour. He was in here talking to me and I told him to get out and leave me alone," I reached for my cigarettes on the table and paused looking up at them. “Do you mind?" I asked, gesturing to the table.

“No," they both answered. They still stood by the door.

I picked up my pack and pulled a cigarette from it. I lit it with a small flick of my lighter. After releasing the smoke from my throat, I spoke up. “Now, Harry must still be somewhere on the Manor grounds. The wards haven't given me the feeling that someone has left. Did you try his room?"

“I did, but the doors were locked and he didn't answer when I called out to him," Hermione said.

“Well that might just mean he fell asleep. Or he could be in the library. He does like to read," I said.

“Yes, but the books he likes are in his room, aren't they?" Hermione asked.

Before I could answer, a loud, painful scream ripped through the air. My cigarette fell from my fingers at the sound. “HARRY!!!" Ron bellowed.

Without pausing to think, I twisted on the spot and apparated straight into Harry's room. He was thrashing back and forth across the bed, screaming like he was suffering the Cruciatus Curse. A pillow was on the floor, as though he had been holding it when he fell asleep. I darted forward, only to come up short at the sight of blood on his wrists. Stealing my nerves, I moved to the bed. I pulled my wand from my pocket and tried to close the wounds. Nothing happened. I caught one of his arms as he flailed about helplessly and ran my fingers over his wrist. He cried out in pain, but when I pulled my hand away, the wound was still there, and there was no blood on my hand.

I let my eyes travel over his body and noticed the unnatural way his shirt clung to his chest. I waved my wand and vanished his shirt. There across his chest were four bleeding wounds like the scars that marked my chest. Again I ran my fingers over the wounds, but again, nothing happened. The wounds were still there, and there was no blood on my hand.

Before I could do anything else, the doors behind me flew open. Ron and Hermione came barging into the room, Ron's wand held in his hand. “I know you two are having relationship problems, but what did you do to him?!" He yelled, training his wand at me.

“Don't be stupid. I was downstairs with you when he screamed, remember? Besides, I don't know how, but these wounds aren't real," I said. I pressed my hand against his chest for a moment, then lifted it to show that there was no blood on my hand. Harry still screamed.

Hermione suddenly raised her wand and pointed it towards Harry. “Stupefy," she said. Harry's body went limp with the stunning spell. I looked over at her. She just shrugged.

I raised my wand. With a silent, _Expecto Patronum_ , my silvery dragon Patronus burst from the end of my wand. It floated lazily in front of me. _Something is wrong with Harry Potter. Please come to Malfoy Manor at once. The Floo address is ´A Lion's Pride'_. I thought to it. I focused on Healer Shawnna Love, and the dragon disappeared, taking my message with it.

After several tense moments, Harry's fireplace burst to life with green flames. Shawnna stepped through, and with a flick of her wand, her robes were completely cleaned. As she stepped closer to the bed, Harry's magic began to crackle around him, and within seconds, he was removed from the stunning spell Hermione had hit him with. He started thrashing harder, and he screamed again. Shawnna rushed forward flicking her wand several times. Chains appeared out of nowhere, working around Harry's body, holding him down.

“What happened?" She asked me.

“Not sure. We were downstairs when he started screaming. I apparated in here, and found him like this. Now, this is going to sound crazy, but those wounds don't appear to be real, but he cries out if their touched," I said. My heart was pounding, as I tried to think of a way to help him.

“Okay, I'm gonna need help from another healer," she said. She raised her wand and a small silvery turtle easily came from her wand. With a small flick of her wrist, the turtle Patronus disappeared. After a couple more moments, the fireplace came to life once again. A man stepped through, and he was someone we all knew. Dean Thomas flicked his wand like Shawnna had, his robes now spotless.

“What's going on, Shawnna?" He asked as his eyes passed over Harry's chained down form. He moved closer to the bed, eyes wide as he saw the marks on Harry's skin.

“I needed the help of a Mind Healer. I don't know what he's suffering from, but it is clear to me that this is all in his head. These wounds aren't real," Shawnna said.

“Alright I'll see what I can do. But I need to you to step away from the bed. The magic I have to use is tricky and I can't have anyone too close to it." 

Shawnna and I stepped away from the bed and moved over to where Ron and Hermione had perched on the sofa. Dean moved up and sat on the bed. Harry thrashed briefly under the chains. Dean leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Harry's head. He closed his eyes as he concentrated.

A pure white light spread from the palms of Dean's hands. The light flowed over Harry's body, small tendrils disappearing into his ears. The harder Dean concentrated, the brighter the light shown. Harry let out a soft sound as the light intensified around him. Slowly, one by one, the wounds that weren't really there began to disappear from Harry's body.

His body relaxed and he seemed to drift off to sleep. The light from Dean's hands slowly began to fade from around Harry's body. When the light was gone, Dean slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Dean raised his wand and the chains binding Harry fell away. Harry promptly rolled over and snuggled deeper into his bedding. Dean breathed out a soft sigh.

“Dean, what's happening to him?" Hermione asked.

“We'd better move this conversation to a different room. Otherwise, his magic will react to what I have to say and he'll be right back to where he was a moment ago," Dean said. He slowly stood from the bed, stumbling slightly.

“We can go to my room. It's just down the hall so you'll be close if Harry needs you," I said. I stood up and led them from the room. We traveled down the hall towards my room, but I changed direction at the last moment and opened the door across from mine. This room was smaller than mine, but it would accommodate the five of us nicely. Stepping through the door, Hermione quickly cast a cleaning charm on the room. She waved her wand and a few chairs appeared next to the sofa near the fireplace.

Once we were seated, I gestured at Dean to speak. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Okay, what I'm going to say is probably going to sound crazy. First, I need to know if any of you know if Harry has any sort of creature blood in his body," he said, looking around at us.

“Creature blood? You mean like vampire, werewolf, veela, things like that?" Ron asked.

“Well, anything like that. Elf, fairy, really anything," Dean said, leaning back in his chair.

“Well, Harry's told us before that his father was an unregistered Animagus. Does that count?" Hermione asked.

“Actually, yes, that counts as creature blood, simply because James Potter could become an animal. Now, from what I could determine, Harry is suffering from a very rare form of magic. It's called Guilt Magic."

“Guilt Magic? Never heard of it. But what does that have to do with whether or not he has creature blood?" I asked.

“Guilt Magic, as I said before, is a very rare form of magic. It only affects those with creature blood, when they have caused irreparable damage to someone they love." Here, Dean's eyes flickered to me, before he spoke again. “Guilt Magic causes them to relive the pain they caused someone by turning the pain back on them. His magic is basically turning against him."

“Are you saying that he's suffering because of me?" I asked.

“Not because of you, no. It's because of what he's done to you. I'm guessing that the wounds on his chest were something that he caused you?" Dean asked.

I looked down at my wrists, rubbing them softly. My chest ached with the forgotten scars across it. “Yes. About ten years ago. We were fighting at Hogwarts and throwing curses at each other. He used a spell that he didn't what would happen. I forgave him a while ago," I said, keeping my head down.

“Dean, I don't get it. Harry has seen the scars on Draco's chest before. He's never had this problem before now," Hermione said.

“That's because the scars on Draco's chest are long since healed, he didn't see them when they were fresh. Draco, is it safe to assume that this is the first time he's seen your wrists since it happened?"

“I usually glamour them. I didn't today because I'm tired of hiding them," I said, still staring at my wrists.

“That's the issue. While he didn't cause the wounds directly, he knows that you harmed yourself because of his leaving. Seeing that those are still relatively new, his magic responded," Dean said.

“But, how did his magic make the wounds appear, but not actually be there?" Shawnna asked, speaking for the first time since Dean's arrival.

“I'm assuming that in his mind, he actually felt the wounds cutting through his body. His magic made him believe the wounds were real, and I bet that if he had opened his eyes during that time, they would have become real. But that's just a guess on my part," Dean said, rubbing his hand through his hair. I noticed that he was biting his lip as though there was something else on his mind.

“Dean? Is there something that you're not saying about this?" I asked. He tensed slightly, before looking over at me.

“Well, what I saw in his head as I was healing him, his magic played it out that you cut him. The way he saw it, you were showing him how much he had hurt you by doing the same to him."

“I would never..." Before I could finish my sentence, a silvery stag glided through the door. He pawed the ground nervously before trotting over to me. He opened his mouth and Harry's voice floated out.

“I'm awake. Can we talk for a minute, just you and I?" The words came out hesitantly before the stag faded away.

I slowly rose from the sofa, casting a quick glamour on my wrists. I left the others in the room as I walked out. I made my way down the hall and into his room. Harry was propped up against his pillows, his head dropped against his chest.

“Harry, are you alright?" I asked him.

He slowly raised his head to look at me. “What happened to me? I should be covered in blood right now. I should have marks like yours," he said. He raised his hand and gently rubbed his chest.

“They weren't real, Harry. It was all just a nightmare," I said. I walked further into the room and sat down on the edge of his bed.

“Nightmare? But it was real. I felt the spell cut through my skin. I even felt the blood spilling out of me."

“It wasn't real though Harry. It was all in your head." I quickly explained what Dean had said in the other room. I reached out and took his hand, holding it gently. “I know you saw me hurting you during the nightmare, giving you the same wounds you gave me. That won't happen, ever. I could never do that to someone."

“I know. You couldn't even bring yourself to kill Professor Dumbledore that night on the Astronomy Tower, even though Voldemort would have killed your family. Snape used the killing curse on Dumbledore."

“How do you know about that?" I asked.

“I was there that night. Dumbledore jinxed me so I couldn't move or speak and he covered me with my invisibility cloak. I saw it all. But you shouldn't feel bad about it. Snape was a spy for Dumbledore and they actually had the whole thing planned out between them."

I looked down, unable to meet his gaze. Harry and I were silent for a moment. I was still holding his hand, gently rubbing my thumb across his knuckles. “So, what happens now? Where do we go from here? Is there still an ´us'?" Harry asked.

I let out a heavy sigh, and raised my head to look at him. “Well, Harry, right now I don't think there should be an ´us'," I said. Harry looked down, crestfallen. I reached out my hand and gently cupped his cheek, tilting his head so he would look at me. “Now, hear me out about this. I'm not saying that I don't want us to be together. I mean, come on Harry, I've wanted this since we were thirteen. But I was thinking earlier that maybe our problems developed because we jumped into being a couple too quickly."

“What do you mean?"

“Well, we've known each other since we were eleven. But we still don't really know each other. I think we should just start all over, become friends, and then we can decide if we want to continue what we had beforehand."

“Does that mean I have to move out of the Manor?" He asked.

“Absolutely not. I think that we should establish some ground rules though. Like, we only eat in the dining room on opposite sides of the table. We only hang out together if we're hanging out with Ron, Hermione, and any other friends of yours, or mine. No hand holding and definitely no kissing right now. And you sleep in this room and I'll sleep in mine. Does that sound agreeable to you?" I asked him.

“I think that sounds fair enough. We can build that friendship that we should have had since day one."

“Yeah, I bet that if we had been friends, you could have kept me from turning to the Dark. I might have fought for the Light instead," I said.

“You fought for the Light in the end, Draco. That's what counts in my opinion," he said. He gave my fingers one last squeeze, before he released my hand. I stood up from his bed and took a step back.

“Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to start letting go of our relationship, at least for now," he said. He leaned back against his pillows.

“Shall we expect you at the dinner table, or do you want to go back to sleep?" I asked him.

“I would rather go to sleep. I feel kinda worn out. Do you have a Dreamless Sleep Potion anywhere?"

“I have some in my room. Try not to fall asleep until I get back. I'm gonna go tell Hermione, Ron, and the two Healers from St. Mungo's that you're going to go to sleep." I said. I made my way to the doors, glancing over my shoulder at him. He was relaxed back against the pillows, his eyes watching me carefully.

I left the room and went back to the room where the other four were still waiting for me. After explaining to them about Harry wanting to sleep, Dean advised giving Harry a Dreamless Sleep Potion to keep the nightmares away. I promised him that I would give Harry the potion and the two Healers took their leave.

Ron and Hermione made there way down the stairs when I offered to let them join Mother and I for dinner. I crossed the hall into my room. I crossed over to my bureau and pulled a vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion off the top of it. I went back to Harry's room and found him drifting off to sleep. I gently shook his shoulder to gain his attention.

He dragged his green eyes open, looking at me with an unfocused gaze. I sat on his bed again, unstoppered the vial and handed to him. When the vial tipped in his hand, I took it back. He opened his mouth and tipped his head back. I poured the potion into his mouth slowly so he wouldn't choke on it. He swallowed, grimacing at the bitter taste.

He snuggled deeper under his blanket. I reached out and gently took his glasses off his face. I set them on his nightstand before I pulled the blanket up to his chin. I reached out to run my hand through his hair, but stopped myself. I sat there until his breathing deepened and I knew he was deeply asleep. I watched over him for a moment longer, making sure that the potion was working.

I finally made my way out the door, wondering if I would be able to follow my own rules about our relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be ready as soon as possible.


	16. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa spends a day showing Harry some of her memories so that he better understands Draco. He learns just what life was like in Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I've started work on another story, and I was dealing with a bit of writers block. I'm going to try to update more often.

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking at the fuzzy images around me. My mouth felt like it was full of cotton, my tongue thick and heavy. I sat up and leaned over towards my nightstand, my hand fumbling for my glasses. Finding them, I slid them onto my face. Everything became clear and I discovered a small glass of water on the nightstand. I drank the water quickly, grateful for whoever had left it there. I slowly looked around my room, before the memory of what happened the day before washed over me.

I fought back the wave of nausea that passed through me, as I remembered everything that had occurred. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I wobbled slightly, my legs a little weak after spending most of the previous day in bed. I made my way to my en suite bathroom, grabbing my towel along the way.

After showering, I dressed in jeans and a pale green t-shirt. As I emerged from the bathroom, rubbing a towel against my hair, I was greeted by the sight of an old, wizened house elf making my bed. My personal house elf; Kreacher. I had inherited him when I had inherited Grimmauld Place after Sirius' death. He had worked at Hogwarts until I had moved into the Manor. When he had found out that I was living in the house of Narcissa Black Malfoy, he readily came to the Manor, vowing only to serve me. His bat-like ears curved towards his back with tufts of grey hair sticking out of them. His long nose pointed towards his chin and it looked like there was a permanent scowl on his face. For clothes, though he was technically a free house elf, he insisted on wearing a blood red pillowcase embroidered with the Black family crest. He had used gold colored thread and had sown my initials into the bottom corner.

“Hello Kreacher," I said, dropping my towel into the hamper just outside the bathroom door.

“Goods morning, Master Harry. Will yous be joining the others fors breakfasts this morning?" He asked as he finished tucking the blanket under the pillows.

“I would rather eat in here. I don't feel like being around the others today."

“What does Master Harry wants fors breakfasts?" He asked, turning around to face me.

“I'll take some toast, yogurt and fruit. I'm not very hungry this morning," I said to him. He bowed to me, then disappeared from sight with a pop.

I walked over to my sofa and sat down on the soft black leather, my damp hair dripping down my back. A slightly cold breeze slid across the back of my neck. I shivered, raising my hand towards the fireplace in front of me. “ _Incendio_ ," I said. Flames burst into existence, filling my room with heat and a soft glow. I snapped my fingers, summoning a soft red lap blanket from the foot of my bed. Narcissa had given me the blanket shortly after I had moved in.

I had just finished placing the blanket over my lap when Kreacher reappeared, holding a tray with my breakfast. He looked at the blanket for a moment, eying it like he had the first time he had ever seen it, shaking his head at the way it was wrinkled. He balanced the tray in one hand, before running his free hand over the blanket to smooth out the wrinkles. He then placed the tray over my lap. He bowed again, then disappeared with another pop. I picked up a piece of toast and nibbled on the edge of it, watching the flames dance in the fireplace.

I was unaware of how long I sat there picking at my breakfast, when suddenly, a small silvery rabbit hopped through my door. It hopped towards me, barely skimming the floor. Narcissa's voice floated out of it when it paused in front of me. “Harry, I'd like to talk to you. After you have finished your breakfast, will you please join me in my study in the east wing?" The rabbit faded away.

I placed my breakfast tray aside, removed the blanket from my lap, and stood up. Since I wasn't eating anyway, there was no point in delaying visiting Narcissa like she asked me to. I twisted on the spot and apparated outside the door of her study. I took a breath, before knocking on the door. “Come on in, Harry," I heard her call out.

I pushed open the door and walked inside, closing the door behind me. Narcissa stood near the window, a quill and parchment in hand as she studied the Venomous Tentacula plant growing there. Small vine-like tentacles wrapped around one of her wrists. The hand holding the quill paused for a moment, then she reached out and gave a sharp slap to one of the spiky leaves at the base of the plant. With a shriek, the tentacles fell away from her. I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped from my lips.

“Glad you found that amusing, Harry," she said. She turned and made her way over to her desk. It was then that I noticed the shallow basin covered with ancient runes sitting on top of the desk. Narcissa noticed the direction of my gaze. “Harry, do you know what that is?" She asked, indicating the basin with a wave of her hand.

“It's a Pensieve. I have one myself."

“Well, good. There's a reason why I summoned you. If you are willing, I would like to share with you some of my memories about Draco growing up with Lucius. I know you feel guilty about the pain you caused him recently. You should know that Lucius caused him more pain than you ever did."

“Narcissa, can I ask why you want to show me your memories?" I asked.

“Draco told me about what happened yesterday. He also told me about how you two are going to try to become friends before you take your relationship further. I think my memories will help you understand him. And I think they'll help you get over your guilt," she answered.

“What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

“I want to show you these memories so you can see that if anyone deserves to feel guilty, its Lucius. He caused Draco more pain than you ever could have. Yes, you caused Draco physical scars, but I know he still suffers from the emotional scars that Lucius left him with. You have no real reason to feel guilty anymore; the wounds on his chest were healed long ago, and you were not responsible for the damage to his wrists."

“How can you say that? He cut his wrists because he was hurt that I left. I'm just as responsible for what he did to his wrists as I am for the four scars on his chest," I said.

“Actually, Harry, this wasn't the first time he ever cut his wrists. He did it before a few times."

“Draco cut his wrists before?"

“Yes. Draco has cut himself a few times over the years. Mainly because of Lucius telling him that he was worthless, and that he was a disgrace to the Malfoy name. Look, Harry, if you don't want to see my memories, you don't have to. I just thought I'd help you with Draco," Narcissa said.

I thought about that for a moment. This was Narcissa Malfoy, wanting to bear her soul to me and show me things about her son that I couldn't possibly imagine. I really wanted to understand what Draco had been like before, but still I hesitated; I really wasn't too comfortable with viewing Narcissa's personal memories, even with her permission.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Alright Narcissa, I would like to see your memories," I said.

Narcissa slowly nodded and motioned me closer. I stepped up to the desk, swallowing down my nervous tension. I reached the desk and looked down at the Pensieve, watching her memories swirl around. Narcissa came around the desk and held her arm out to me. I slid my arm through hers, feeling a small trickle of nervousness in my stomach. Narcissa lowered her face to the surface of the Pensieve, took a breath, then stuck her face into her memories. I felt like the floor was falling away from my feet as we tumbled through the past.

_We landed in what I recognized as the main dining room of Malfoy Manor. In front of us, Narcissa sat at one end of the table, Lucius at the other. A very young-looking Draco sat to Narcissa's right, sniffling as tears spilled down his cheeks. He fidgeted in his chair, as though it was uncomfortable for him to be sitting down._

“What's going on here?" I asked Narcissa.

“Draco is eight years old here. He accidentally broke the practice broomstick Lucius had bought him. He got a bad spanking from Lucius, thus the tears and his fidgeting," she answered.

_“Enough of your whining, Draco. Malfoy's do not cry at the dinner table," Lucius snapped, raising his copy of the Evening Prophet._

_“Lucius, he's just a child. Let him cry if he wants," Narcissa said. She reached out a hand to her son._

_“Don't you dare touch him! You baby him enough as it is," Lucius growled from behind his paper._

_“It was just a toy, Lucius. Things happen. There was no need for that spanking," Narcissa said, but she nonetheless drew her hand away from Draco._

_“He needed to learn his lesson. Malfoy's do not break something without consequences," Lucius lowered his paper and glanced over at Draco. “Stop your whining, or I'll give you something else to cry about!"_

_Draco whimpered. Lucius' eyes narrowed dangerously. “Draco, go to your room. I'll have the house elves bring you some dinner in a little while," Narcissa told the child. With a small sigh of relief, Draco got up from the table and waddled away as fast as his sore bottom would let him._

The memory swirled around us, fading away. “Was Lucius always like that?" I asked.

“Sometimes he was much worse, as you'll find out. Sometimes his abuse to Draco would be verbal, sometimes physical, sometimes both," Narcissa replied. As the new memory swirled around us, another thought came to my mind.

“Narcissa, if Lucius was abusive to Draco, why didn't you ever take him and leave?" I asked, turning to look at her.

She sighed. “I would have done so if I could have. In pureblood families, only the Head of the family has any say whatsoever. If I had left, Lucius could have had me thrown in Azkaban for leaving without his permission. Same thing with divorce; purebloods can only divorce if the Patriarch wants it. Now my family didn't abide by that, but Lucius' did." Shock flowed through me, but before I could comment, the memory solidified, showing a different moment from the past.

_We were now standing in the entryway. Draco, slightly older now, stood feet from us, his school trunk on the floor by his feet, Narcissa next to him. Lucius burst through the doors, a snarl on his face._

_“So, Severus informed me that you lost the House Cup. To a half-blood, a mudblood, and a blood traitor no less!" He yelled._

_“You make it sound like it's all my fault that Slytherin lost the House Cup. I mean it's not my fault that old fool decided to give out some extra points to a bunch of stupid Gryffindors after Slytherin had already won," Draco said flinging his cloak over his trunk. A small house elf, wearing nothing but an old pillowcase, popped into view, caught the end of the trunk and disappeared rather quickly. I now understood that this memory must have been from the summer after first year._

_Lucius moved closer to Draco and caught his chin in a bruising grip, forcing the eleven year old to look up at him. “Don't you talk back to me! If I say that it's your fault, then it's your fault!" He growled at his son. He shoved at Draco, who toppled over. Draco tried to scramble to his feet, but Lucius raised his walking stick and brought it down on Draco's legs, stopping him from rising off the floor._

_He raised his walking stick again, but this time, Narcissa grabbed his arm. “Lucius, please. He's just a child. How can it be his fault that Slytherin lost? He's just one person, not the entire house. If you must take your anger out on someone, take it out on me," she pleaded._

_Lucius shook her off his arm. He glanced down at Draco. “Get out of my sight. You'll go to your room and stay there with no dinner." He glared at Narcissa for a moment, before turning back to Draco, who still laid on the floor. “Next time, don't let your mother stand up for you. Malfoy's don't need a woman to protect them," he spit out. He turned and stormed away._

The memory faded away, but reformed quickly. We were now in the Manor library.

_Narcissa sat by the windows, her blonde hair twisted in a loose bun at the back of her head. A loud thump came from the wall to the left. Narcissa rose to her feet and practically ran from the room. Narcissa and I followed her past self out the door and through another door. We were standing inside Lucius' study, the one place in the Manor that neither Draco nor Narcissa were comfortable entering._

_Draco, who seemed to be the same age as the previous memory, was picking himself up off the floor, using the wall behind him for support. Lucius was in front of his desk, wand held loosely in his hand. Narcissa started towards her son, only to stop short when Draco shook his head._

_“No, Mother. Don't help me. Malfoy's don't need help," the young boy said._

_Narcissa turned to face her husband. “Its only been a week since he came home and you've changed him. Why can't you just let him be a child and let him have fun every now and then?" She cried out._

_It was Draco who answered her. “Malfoy's don't need to have fun. Malfoy's do what their told."_

_A strange little smile appeared on Lucius' face. “Very good, Draco. You're learning what it means to be a member of the Malfoy family," he said._

_Narcissa sucked in a deep breath before yelling, “I find it funny that you have always told me that when it came to being a parent, you didn't want to end up like Abraxas! But you are a spitting image of your father; everything he ever did to you, you're doing to your own son!"_

_“Don't criticize me for my parenting style. Everything I'm trying to teach him made me the man I am today. This is what he needs so that he can take his place in society."_

The memory swirled away quite suddenly. I glanced at Narcissa, confusion forming through my head. She shrugged. “There was more to that memory, but it wasn't relevant to what I'm trying to get you to understand. So, we'll skip ahead to the next year. You won't see much of this memory, because I was locked in the wardrobe of Draco's room. You will still hear quite a bit though." I nodded slowly as a new memory swirled into place.

_Narcissa was pounding against the wardrobe doors in front of us. “Lucius! Let me out of here! Please, Draco will be home any minute, just let me out." She pushed on the doors with all her strength, but they didn't budge. She slumped to the floor and just sat there with her arms wrapped around her knees._

_Before long, Draco's voice could be heard in his bedroom, talking quietly to one of the house elves. Narcissa leapt to her feet and pounded on the doors once again, but it seemed like Draco didn't hear a thing. Narcissa slumped against the wall of the wardrobe, leaning against Draco's clothes that hung there._

_“DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" Lucius' voice cut through the wardrobe doors, making all of us jump. There was a loud banging sound, which sounded a lot like Lucius had slammed open the bedroom doors with enough force to make them crash into the wall._

_“Now what have I done, Father?" Draco asked._

_“So, once again you lost the House Cup to Potter, Weasley, and Granger. I thought getting you on the Slytherin Quidditch Team would have at least made you better than Potter." Lucius' voice seemed to drip with venom._

_“Well, it seemed to me that not even being on the Quidditch Team helped me; not with Saint Potter being a Parcelmouth and people thinking that he was the Heir of Slytherin. Although, if those attacks hadn't been going on, Quidditch might not have been cancelled for most of the term, giving me more opportunities to beat him. Thanks for that, by the way," Draco's voice sneered._

_There was the sickening sound of flesh striking flesh, then the sound of someone hitting the floor. Narcissa tried again to push the doors open. “I've told you before, Draco. Don't talk back to me. And certainly don't talk about things you don't understand," Lucius growled._

_Draco let out a small groan. “Well, it was your fault Father. You were the one responsible for that diary getting into the school. You know what diary I'm talking about... You-Know-Who's diary."_

_There was a thump and Draco let out a pained cry. “Don't you ever mention that diary again, you pathetic little brat. That diary cost us a servant, thanks to Potter. But I did what needed to be done to ensure that people know not to mess with the Malfoy family," Lucius snarled._

_“No, Father. All you managed to do was get our family further on the Ministry's radar. They will be watching closely after your little stunt of suspending Dumbledore," Draco said. It was followed by another groan._

_“Why you little...Crucio!" Lucius yelled. Draco's screams rippled loudly throughout the confined space of the wardrobe. Narcissa tried to bash open the doors with her shoulder, but they never moved. After several moments, Draco's screams cut off as Lucius ended the spell. The next sound that we could hear, was the sound of the bedroom doors slamming shut._

Once again Narcissa's memory swirled away. I fought back the bile that was rising in my throat. “How could he do that to Draco? How could Lucius treat his own son like he was something disgusting that he had stepped in?" I asked.

“That's what his father always did to him. Abraxas Malfoy was never much of a father; always putting Lucius down, beating him when Lucius displeased him. When Lucius first found out that I was pregnant with Draco, he vowed that he would be a better father than Abraxas. But as you clearly have seen, he wasn't any better."

“But to use an Unforgivable Curse on a twelve year old boy? Was that something his father did to Lucius?"

“Honestly, Harry, I don't know if Abraxas ever used the Cruciatus Curse on Lucius when he was growing up. Lucius didn't talk about his father much when he started courting me. Look, Harry, if this is bothering you, we can stop," Narcissa said.

“It's making me sick to know that Lucius treated Draco like that and that you couldn't take Draco away from it. However, I wish to continue. I still don't really understand why you don't want me to feel guilty over the physical damage that I'm responsible for."

Narcissa gave me a look that seemed to be full of regret. “If you insist. Just remember Harry; years of verbal abuse, as well as physical abuse, leaves behind deep emotional scars that can be just as bad as a physical scar," she answered quietly.

And so the memories continued, each one showing me a darker side to Lucius than I had originally thought possible. Every memory showed him yelling at Draco for things that were beyond his control, calling Draco a disgrace to the Malfoy family; every other memory seemed to involve hitting Draco in some way. I watched, horrified, when Narcissa caught Draco cutting his wrists for the first time the Christmas break during fourth year, after he had gotten yelled at by Lucius, who had told him that he didn't deserve to live in the Manor.

My stomach heaved when another memory showed Lucius once again using the Cruciatus Curse on Draco when he was sixteen because Draco had finally admitted to Lucius that he was gay. Along that same time, Narcissa had stopped him as he cut into his wrists again, babbling about never being good enough to please Lucius. When the memories turned to where Voldemort was living in the Manor, the hatred churned through my stomach when I watched Draco get tortured by Voldemort, and Lucius just stood by and watched without any emotion on his face. I couldn't take anymore of it. Narcissa pulled us both from the Pensieve when I admitted as much. Without a word, I turned and bolted from the room, running as fast as I could until I was out in the Manor grounds, running towards the Quidditch pitch.

\------------

“Draco?"

I jumped at the unexpected voice, nearly slicing my thumb in the process. I carefully set the knife down on my work bench, the herbs I was getting ready to cut for the potion I was working on momentarily forgotten as I turned to face Hermione. “Yes?" I asked, slightly irritated by the interruption.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering if you have seen Harry?" She asked.

“Not since yesterday. He didn't come to breakfast, and I've been down here all day. Have you asked my mother?" I asked, turning back to my potion.

“She said she hasn't seen him since he ran from her study earlier. Ron and I are headed to his parents house for the evening and we just wanted to tell Harry goodbye."

I stiffened at the mention of my mother's study. I had known she wanted to show Harry some of her memories of me growing up, but I hadn't thought she would do it today when he was still weak from the magic he had suffered yesterday. I let my ´mask' slip into place as I turned around to face Hermione again. “Well, I haven't seen him, but when I do, I'll be sure to give him your message."

Hermione released a little sigh, gave me a slightly disappointed look, then turned around and walked away. I waited until I was sure she was gone before casting a simmering charm on the potion and apperating straight into Mother's study. She looked up from the parchment she was scribbling on. “You just had to show him your memories today? Mother, I told you about what happened yesterday, now you've probably put more guilt on his shoulders," I snapped, placing my palms flat on her desk.

“Draco, we discussed this. We agreed that it would be cowardly to wait to show him."

“Couldn't it have waited until tomorrow at least? I asked her.

“Would it really have made a difference?"

I let out a heavy sigh. “Do you have any idea where he could have gone?"

“When I caught a glimpse of him, he was running towards the Quidditch pitch. He might still be somewhere outside," Mother said. She turned back to the parchment in front of her.

I let out another sigh, before apperating outside. I landed outside the Quidditch pitch. The door was slightly open, so I pushed it further open and walked inside. I glanced around the large stadium, but Harry wasn't anywhere that I could see. I started to turn away when I became aware of his wayward magic brushing against me, much like it had when we had visited my father in Azkaban.

I followed his magic, until I found him sitting in the highest level of bleachers, facing in a southwest direction, magic billowing around him. I took a deep breath and cautiously moved towards him. He turned his head at my approach, his magic slowing as he tried to rein it in. I slowly sat down about six inches away from him, and I reached out my hand. When I made contact with his knee, he sucked in a breath and his magic settled as my touch calmed him.

“Are you alright?" I asked him.

“When you told me that Lucius would punish you when you displeased him, I didn't believe you. But after today..." he shook his head, unable to finish his sentence.

“Harry?"

“After what I saw today, I just want to go to Azkaban and kill him for how he treated you," he growled under his breath.

I was slightly shocked by his words. “Harry, it shouldn't matter what he did. It's in the past. I'm still here," I said, rubbing my hand over his knee.

“Draco, how can you say that it shouldn't matter? No matter that it's in the past, you were abused by your own father!" Harry snapped.

“Harry, that's how it's always been in pureblood circles. The Head of the Family can basically do whatever they want to everyone else. Look, I'm touched that you wish to defend my honor, but its not necessary."

“Draco, look, the reason that I'm angry right now, is that I know what it's like to be abused by the people who are supposed to take care of you."

“Harry, you've told me before that your uncle referred to your magic as an abnormality. How is that abuse?"

“It's a long story, Draco. Are you sure you want to know?"

I nodded slowly. Harry took a deep breath before he began his tale. My eyes widened in shock as Harry spoke of his life; living in a cupboard under the staircase until he was eleven, locked in said cupboard whenever he did accidental magic, forced to cook and clean for the Muggles before maybe getting something to eat for himself, forced to wear his cousin's old hand-me-down clothes, being locked in his room the summer between first and second year for magic that Dobby had actually preformed in the house. I listened carefully, my mind having trouble believing him. My jaw was hanging open when he finished. “Merlin, Harry. You were treated no better than a house elf. Is that why you're so upset over this?"

He nodded. “Oh, Harry," I said. I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward and pressing my lips against his cheek. We both froze at the contact, before I came to my senses and pulled away. My cheeks were burning as I turned my attention to picking at a lose thread on the bottom of my shirt. We sat there for several minutes in uncomfortable silence, until Harry started to chuckle.

“Trying to break your own rules there, Draco?" Harry asked, chuckling.

“Shut up, Potter," I answered. There was no bite to my words, which just made him laugh harder. I couldn't help but to laugh with him.

“Listen, Harry. Mother showed you those memories, because we wanted you to forget about the guilt you feel. I forgave you a long time ago for the scars on my chest, and you are not responsible for what I did when you left," I said. Harry opened his mouth, but I raised my hand before he spoke. “No, Harry. You don't need to feel guilty about my wrists. Yes, I was hurt that you left me, but there were healthier ways of dealing with it. I resorted back to harming myself, but you aren't responsible for my actions."

Silence fell around us. I glanced down to find that I was still rubbing my hand over his knee. I blushed again and slowly pulled my hand away. He let out a soft sigh. “Draco, can I see your wrists?" Harry asked suddenly.

“Harry, are you serious? My wrists are what caused your problem yesterday."

“Draco, please. If you want me to not feel guilty, I need to see exactly what you did."

I swallowed hard, before I pulled my wand from my pocket. I took a breath and lifted the glamour off my wrists. My arms were shaking as I held them towards Harry. Harry gently caught my hands in his and turned my arms over, exposing the scars to his gaze. He stared at them for a moment, then he released my right hand and gently ran his fingers over the scar on my left wrist. Before I could pull my hand away, Harry leaned down and gently pressed his lips to the scar.

A tingle of arousal slid down my spine at the feeling of his lips against my bare skin. I fought back a little moan as he pressed kiss after kiss against the scar, before he began traveling his lips up my arm towards my Dark Mark. “Harry, stop. This isn't helping us to just be friends," I said. Harry raised his head, his cheeks flushing a bright red.

“Sorry. It seems like neither one of us can follow your rules about working on our friendship."

“I can't really blame you either. I broke the rules first by kissing your cheek. I guess just being friends for now might be harder than we thought."

“Not necessarily. How about this; I'll move out of the Manor for now so that we can work on becoming friends. If, and when, we decide to get back together, I'll move back in," Harry suggested.

“Where will you go?" I asked him. My throat tightened at the thought of him leaving.

“I'm sure I could go back to Dean and Seamus' place, or even Neville and Luna's place. As long as I'm not avoiding you like I did before, I'll have a place to stay."

“Do you want to leave?"

“Not really. But I'm willing to do it because I know you want things to kinda slow down between us. If I stay, I doubt very much that we'll be able to keep our hands off each other. Look at what just happened between us," Harry said with a small chuckle.

I smiled. “I may dislike the idea of you moving out, but I can't fault your reasoning behind the decision. I told you yesterday that I've wanted us to be together since third year. If you think moving out is the right choice for now, I can respect that."

Harry leaned closer and briefly wrapped his arms around me. I returned the hug before leaning away. Harry dropped his arms and let out a soft sigh. “I guess we should head inside and explain everything to your mother. Will she be disappointed in my decision?" He asked.

I shook my head. “Like me, she'll understand. All Mother wants is for us to be happy, and if we have to slow down to get there, then she's going to support our decisions."

A small smile tugged on the corner of Harry's mouth. Without another word, the two of us stood up and made our way out of the stands. When we reached the ground, we walked back to the Manor in silence; neither of us wanted to apparate back, because neither of us seemed ready to say goodbye.

Once we made it to Mother's study, it dawned on me that he really would be moving out of the Manor. Harry spoke quickly to Mother, telling her of his plan to leave. “Just know that you will always have a home here, should you need it," she said, pulling him into a big hug.

He released my mother and turned to face me. “You're not going to ignore me this time, are you?" I asked.

“No, I won't ignore you. I'll answer any text, any call, or even any letter. I'll do anything I can to help us become friends. Maybe if we ever resume our relationship, things will be better than before. But, for now, I guess this is goodbye."

With those words, he pulled me into a brief hug. I held onto him for as long as I could. When he started to step back, I reluctantly dropped my arms from around him. Harry stepped away and Disapparated with a small pop. I left Mother alone and headed to the library.

~~~~~

Almost two hours later, the wards triggered, telling Mother and I that someone had left the Manor grounds. I took a deep breath and willed myself not to cry, knowing that Harry was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be ready as soon as possible.


	17. A Day In The Life Of Muggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione have planned a day among Muggles; including an amusement park, an arcade, and a bowling alley- things that Ron, Draco, Pansy, and Theodore Nott have never done before. Draco also flirts with a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a small section from Hermione's point of view, at the end.

_Saturday, July 3rd, 9:30 a.m._

“Draco, Pansy. Over here!"

I turned my head in the direction of Hermione's voice, seeing her waving at Pansy and I from where she was sitting at a picnic table outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour with Ron and Harry. I nudged Pansy's shoulder, and steered her in the direction of the three Gryffindors. Harry looked up from his phone when Pansy and I reached the end of the table.

“Hey Draco, Pansy," he said. I smiled slightly.

It had been about a week and a half since Harry had moved out of the Manor, and true to his word, he had answered every message and phone call from me. He was following my rules about only hanging out if others were around. He was truly trying to be my friend. I swallowed the lump in my throat when I thought about how much I missed him.

“Are we all here?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry across the table.

“Not yet, there's still one more coming," he replied.

“Are you going to fill us in on what we're actually doing today, or are you just going to leave us in the dark?" Pansy asked, sliding onto the bench next to Harry. I slid onto the bench next to Ron, Hermione on his other side. I absent mindedly noticed that we were all dressed in denim shorts and tank tops. I had thought about hiding my Dark Mark when Hermione had told us how to dress, but she said the Muggle world would just think it was a cool tattoo, whatever that was. I turned my focus back to the conversation going on around me.

“It's more fun to keep you in the dark until the other person gets here. That way, Hermione and I don't have to repeat ourselves," Harry said with a grin.

“Wait, who else is coming? I thought everyone else that we asked were all busy?" Hermione asked.

Harry just grinned again and went back to playing with his phone. No matter how much Hermione pestered him, he merely shook his head, refusing to say whom was coming on our little adventure. As she continued to question him, I noticed that baby Rose wasn't in sight.

“Where's your baby at?" I asked Ron.

“Bill and Jason are watching her today. We asked your mum, but she's visiting your dad, Hermione's parents live in Australia, and my parents are in Romania," he answered.

“Oh, so he finally moved back there?" Harry asked.

“He said he had no reason to stay here anymore," Ron said, shrugging.

“Harry, you probably won't believe this, but I heard him complaining to Ginny that you won't get back together with him," Hermione said.

“Charlie burned that bridge when he cheated on me with Flint. Sure I cheated, with Draco, but it was a one night stand and not a three month affair. I would rather go up against an angry hippogriff than date him again," Harry said vehemently.

“I do recall clearly that I tried to talk you out of cheating on him anyway. You just couldn't resist the Malfoy charm," I said, putting a smug smile on my lips.

“Sod off, you wanker," Harry replied with a laugh.

“Well, you're not around anymore. What else am I going to do in my free time?"

“Merlin, Malfoy. Don't want to know about your wanking habits," Ron cried out.

“Relax Ron, we're all friends here," I said with a smirk.

“Now that's something that I never thought would come out of Draco's mouth," came a voice. I turned my head. My jaw dropped in surprise;Theodore Nott, whom I hadn't seen since my disastrous birthday, was standing at the end of the table.

“I thought you said you were busy and couldn't come today," Hermione accused.

“Well, by the time you got a hold of me, I had already been asked to come by Harry. He thought it would be funny to surprise you when I told you no, then showed up anyway," Theo laughed. He sat down on Harry's other side.

Hermione glanced at Harry, then stuck her tongue out like a little kid. Harry laughed. “So, now can you tell us what we're doing today?" Pansy asked.

Hermione smiled and turned to Pansy. “Sure Pansy. Harry and I came up with this idea to spend the day like Muggles," she began, but Pansy cut her off.

“You must be out of your mind! Spending the day like Muggles? What good is that?"

“That response is exactly the reason that we came up with this idea. The four of you were raised in pureblood households and I know three of you were raised that purebloods are better than half-bloods, Muggle-borns, and Muggles themselves," Harry said folding his arms.

“What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

“Draco, you were raised that you were better than anyone, and yet, you were never the top student in our year. Tell me, who was the one student who was better than you in everything, except potions?" He asked. My cheeks reddened and I refused to look over at Hermione. Harry grinned. “My point exactly. You, a pureblood wizard, were beaten in every class by a Muggle-born witch. That seems to me that your not superior to anyone; we're all equal."

“So, what does that have to do with today?" Theo asked.

“Glad you asked Theo. Harry and I decided that we're going to show you a fun day without magic. Muggles have fun all the time. They go to movies, amusement parks, arcades, and all kinds of things."

I fought back a blush as I remembered the last time that Harry and I had gone to the movies; we hadn't watched the movie. “So, this is a magic free day?" I asked.

“Yes. Once we leave Diagon Alley, no magic will be allowed. I've even agreed to let Hermione use a special spell that restricts the wandless magic I can do," Harry said.

“Well, not entirely magic free," Hermione said, holding up a small beaded bag.

“What's that?" I asked her.

“This bag has an undetectable extension charm on the inside. We're going to a Muggle amusement park and I don't want anyone to lose their wands or cellphones, so I'm bringing this bag to put all that stuff in when we go on the rides."

“Who all has cellphones?" Ron asked.

“Everyone at this table. I taught Draco how to use one and I know he taught Pansy," Harry said, a grin splitting his face.

“And Pansy taught me," Theo piped up.

“Okay, let's do this before I have a chance to change my mind," Pansy said suddenly.

“Alright, first we need to stop at Gringotts so I can exchange Wizard money and get the Muggle money we need, then we'll apparate to King's Cross station; that's where my car will be. Hermione did you manage to get ahold of that rental car place?" Harry asked.

“Yes I did. Considering that my car isn't big enough, there will be a vehicle for me to drive waiting next to your car."

“That's good," Harry said.

“I call riding in Harry's car," I said, grinning.

“Why do you automatically get to ride with him? Just 'cause he is your ex?" Pansy asked, glaring at me.

“No, I want to ride with him because he has a Lamborghini Gallardo," I said, watching Pansy's eyes widen in surprise. The Lamborghini was the one Muggle car that Pansy loved.

“You have a Lambo?" She asked turning to face him. He simply nodded. She turned back to me. “I want to ride with Harry. You know how I like Lambos and you've already ridden in it."

“Well, too bad. I'm riding in Harry's car," I said, sticking my nose in the air.

“How about this; Draco can ride with me first, then Pansy can ride with me later. We'll be in the cars at different times anyway. You two can take turns," Harry said.

“Works for me," I said. Pansy reluctantly agreed. The six of us rose from the table and began walking towards Gringotts.

~~~~~

“Can I ask why you let me ride with you first?" I asked Harry about twenty minutes later when we were climbing into his car.

“I wanted to talk to you," he answered. He turned the key and the oh so familiar, but long time missed, purr of the engine came to life.

“Merlin, I've missed that sound. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him as I fastened my seatbelt.

Harry was silent for a moment as he followed behind the Tahoe that Hermione was driving. “Well, when we visited Lucius in Azkaban, you told me before that he turned violent because you told him you're gay. But according to the memories your mother showed me, you told him back when you were sixteen. I guess my question is, why did you have to tell him again? Shouldn't he have already known?"

“Well, I did tell him I was gay back when I was sixteen. You saw that he used the Cruciatus Curse on me for it. When I visited him in Azkaban for the first time, he was insistent that I was going to marry a pureblood witch. I had to set him straight," I said, shrugging.

“But, can't he still make you get married to a pureblood witch? He is still the head of the Malfoy family," Harry said.

“Since he's in prison, all the power goes to my mother. If I say that I want to marry you, for example, she could allow it and Father wouldn't be able to stop us," I said.

“But what about having an heir to continue the Malfoy family?" Harry asked, still following the Tahoe.

“Well, to tell you the truth Harry, with the right spells and potions in place, and if I find the right person that I want to father my child, I can sufficiently give birth to my own kid. I learned that at St. Mungo's," I said, blushing.

“The wizarding world will never to cease to amaze me. So, you're saying that you could get pregnant if you wanted to?"

“So could you Harry. And with as powerful as you are, I bet you would only need a fertility potion to get the pregnancy started; your magic is strong enough to do the rest of the baby's development. Heck, you might not even need a fertility potion."

Harry chuckled. “Oh, before I forget, I have something for you," he said. He leaned across the car and opened his glove compartment. Without taking his eyes off the road, he reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a sealed scroll. He dropped the scroll into my lap and straightened up in his seat, placing his hand back on the steering wheel.

Curious, I picked up the scroll and untied the maroon ribbon that held the scroll shut. I skimmed my eyes over the parchment. “Harry, what exactly is this?" I asked, feeling a little hope rise in my chest.

“Exactly what it looks like; I pulled a few strings and I got you an interview with all of the top Healers at St. Mungo's. You're a great Healer, Draco. Now, you'll have a chance to prove it."

“You did this for me? Why?" I asked him.

“That's what friends do; they help each other out. At first they didn't want you there, just because of your name. When I told them how you healed my hip, and then how you helped Rose, they're willing to give you a chance."

We drove in silence for a while after that. I studied him carefully; his eyes never left the road, but every now and then his knuckles turned white when he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. It seemed like he was trying to stop himself from reaching out to me.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed slightly in my pocket. I pulled it out. “Ron says Hermione's forgotten which direction she's supposed to be going," I said, reading the message Ron had sent.

“Have them pull over and I'll get in front of them," Harry replied.

I quickly relayed the message, then watched as the Tahoe put its blinker on and pulled over to the side of the road. Harry drove past them and then Hermione pulled in behind us. Harry turned a corner, then he continued down the road.

Before long, we pulled into the parking lot of an amusement park that I vaguely remembered. “I've been here before. Once. When I was little," I said.

“Yeah, but they've probably changed it since the last time you were here," Harry remarked, pulling the car to a stop. Hermione pulled into the spot next to him. Everyone climbed out of the vehicles.

We crossed the parking lot and made our way to the front gates of the amusement park. Once there, Harry paid for six wristbands, assuring us that the bands would allow us to go on any ride in the park. Stepping through the gates, I was amazed at the sheer size of the park; rides made of wood that stretched to the sky, things that looked like plastic animals, and several other things that I couldn't hope to name. Harry and Hermione led the rest of us through the park, Harry holding what looked like a map of the park.

~~~~~

_2:00 p.m._

“I want to do that again," Theo exclaimed excitedly when we got off a ride called **Chaos**. I couldn't share his enthusiasm; now that we were off the ride, I was feeling queasy in my stomach.

“Yeah, that was the best ride so far," Ron agreed wholeheartedly.

“Yeah it was great. I wonder how many other rides can spin like that?" Theo said.

“Well, we have rode quite a few, and I'm guessing that there's several more. I want to ride them all," Ron said, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

“Have you two gone mental? That was the worst thing I've been on all day," Pansy said harshly. She looked a little green. Hermione didn't seem fairing any better. I pressed a hand to my stomach, fighting back nausea.

“Why don't you two get back in line? We'll wait for you here," Harry said. He didn't really seem to be nauseous, just like the other two weren't.

“Great idea, mate. Come on, Theo," Ron said. The pair of them ran off towards the end of the line of people waiting to get on the ride.

I watched them standing there, just talking excitedly like they had been friends forever. Without meaning to, I let my eyes flicker over the ride as it was spinning around. Watching the spinning machine as it became a little faster, my stomach twisted again and I lost my battle with my nausea. Making my way to the nearest rubbish bin, I spewed the contents of my stomach into it.

“And Draco's now the second one to puke. What a way to ruin the day," Pansy complained from somewhere behind me.

I couldn't answer her, for at that moment, I was still heaving dryly over the rubbish bin. I straightened up slowly, still feeling like I was going to puke. Harry's cup, and I knew it was his because he was the only who still had liquid in his cup, was suddenly pushed into my hands. I glanced at him briefly, before taking a grateful sip of his lemonade.

“Come on. Let's get you sitting over on that bench," he said. He gently put his arm around my shoulders and led me over to a bench, a good distance from the ride. Harry sat me down so that my back was towards the ride, then he sat down beside me. I leaned forward and put my head between my knees, breathing slowly in and out, trying to ease the nausea. Harry's hand began making small circles across my shoulders, and I was suddenly grateful for the small bit of comfort he was offering.

“I told you not to eat two and a half orders of chili cheese fries when we had lunch," Hermione's voice said from somewhere above me.

“Leave him alone, 'Mione. It's not his fault that he's never had chili cheese fries before. So what if he overdid it? Let's not forget how you threw up a bit after we got off that rollercoaster before we even had lunch," Harry said, continuing to rub his hand across my shoulders.

“Yes, but he looks worse than I did. Do you want to call the rest of the day off?"

“No. But how about we call it quits here at the amusement park and just go to the arcade sooner than we planned?" Harry asked.

“Arcade? What is an arcade?" I whispered, slowly raising my head. The nausea and dizziness were slowly fading away.

Harry glanced around at the Muggles who were enjoying the park around us, then lowered his voice. “Now probably isn't the best time to explain what an arcade is. How about Hermione explains it to you when we're in the vehicles?" He asked me. I nodded in understanding.

I wasn't aware of how long we sat there until Ron and Theo came up to us after getting off the ride. “Is everything okay?" Theo asked.

“Draco got sick after getting off the ride. So, we're going to cut short our time here and go onto the next phase of our day," Harry said. He stood, before reaching out a hand and helping me to my feet.

“Does that mean I get to ride in your car this time?" Pansy asked, coming up to where the rest of us were.

“That's what we agreed to. You and Draco are taking turns riding with me and it's your turn," Harry replied.

We made our way to the exit, Harry's arms draped across mine and Pansy's shoulders like he didn't have a care in the world. I tried not to focus on how good it felt to have his arm around me, but I couldn't help the little tingle I felt in my stomach. After we were outside the gates, Harry dropped his arm from my shoulders and led Pansy in the direction of the vehicles. The two of them were whispering to each other before Harry threw his head back and laughed. They climbed into the Lamborghini and the rest of us climbed into the Tahoe. In just minutes, we were pulling out of the parking lot.

\----------

_4:10 p.m._

“Someone has a dorky looking smile on his face," Hermione said, sitting down next to me. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye before turning my attention back to the scene in front of me, where two former Slytherins were still playing _**Dance Dance Revolution**_. Hermione and I were sitting on chairs in a line along the arcade wall for the people that didn't want to play the games.

Hermione apparently followed my gaze, then let out a soft chuckle. “Who would have thought that we would find something created by Muggles that Draco and Pansy would enjoy?"

“It's certainly not something I expected to happen today. I can't believe how easy it's become to be his friend and nothing else," I said, watching as Draco and Pansy kept in perfect rhythm during their dance. Ron and Theo stood amongst the crowd that had gathered around the two dancers, and I knew they were taking bets on which one would win.

“I hear a ´but' in that sentence. Is there something you want to talk to me about Harry?"

I sighed heavily and ran my fingers through my hair. “I'm not sure how long I can just be his friend. I want more from him. You know I was crushing on him for years," I said, the smile fading from my lips.

“Harry, I think you were crushing on him before you even realized that you're gay, if your obsession with him in sixth year is anything to go by."

“Hermione, I was not obsessed with Draco. I was merely trying to prove that he was up to something. And I was right after all," I said, turning to face her.

“You followed him everywhere and when you couldn't follow him in person, you tracked his every move with the Map. And let's not forget that you visited him every night in the hospital wing after the bathroom incident. Doesn't that sound like an obsession to you?"

“Okay, fine. My point is, he's wanted to be with me since third year and I've wanted to be with him for a while, and now this. What angers me about it, though, is that we talked the other day and he asked if I would be okay if he was dating other people while we work on our friendship."

“Well, what did you tell him?" Hermione asked, placing her hand on my right leg where it was placed over my left knee.

“What he wanted to hear; that I'd be okay with it. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it though. I don't know if I'll be able to handle watching him be happy with someone besides me. I think I'm in love with him."

“Harry..."

“Look Hermione, I know you think I probably shouldn't have said that to him, but I didn't want to hurt him. After all, I honestly can't stop him if he wants to be with someone else. It just means he'll be happy while I'm miserable," I said, turning back to face Draco's and Pansy's still going on dance off. It looked like Draco was winning, but I was too far away to see the actual score.

Hermione let out a soft sigh, which brought my attention back to her. “Harry, I don't want you to feel bad about it. I understand how you feel, but you're doing what he wants and that's a good thing. Let's just put it out of our minds. Today is supposed to be a fun day."

“You're right, I shouldn't be focusing on the negative aspect of this. What I should focus on, is how Draco will react when we get to the bowling alley," I replied just as a large cheer went up; Pansy had made a mistake on the dance, thereby allowing Draco to win. I watched as Ron begrudgingly handed a few coins to Theo.

The four of them began making their way towards us. “Smile Harry. Don't let Draco know what's really going on in your head," Hermione whispered.

I quickly pasted a smile on my lips. “Looked like you two were having fun out there. Glad to see that your both enjoying yourselves," I said when they reached us.

“That was so much fun. Never in a million years would I have thought that," Pansy said, flopping down in the empty chair next to me.

“When do we eat? I'm starving," Ron said.

“You're always starving," the rest of us replied all at the same time.

“So, does anyone want to play anymore games, or are we ready to go to our next phase?" I asked everyone.

“Well, actually Harry, I want to watch you play that hunting game again. I want to see if you can beat your own high score," Pansy said.

“Yeah, and I want to play that racing game again. It was kinda fun," Theo added.

“Well, let's get to it. And Ron, we'll eat when we get to the other place. Try not to focus on your stomach," I said. We headed around the arcade; Pansy and Draco following me over to the hunting game in the corner, Theo headed towards the racing game, and Ron and Hermione headed towards the pinball machine.

So far, it had been a pretty good day.

~~~~~

_6:30 p.m._

“Potter! Have you lost your mind? There's no way I'm putting those on my feet," came the expected whispered hiss as I led the others away from the front counter of the bowling alley.

“Draco, if you don't wear these bowling shoes, you can't play. These shoes are designed to prevent you from sliding on the floor," I replied, heading over to a table. I sat down and began to remove my own shoes.

“But Muggles have put their feet in them!" He snapped under his breath.

“Draco, it's not going to kill you. Remember, all day you have been touching things that were all touched by Muggles. Wearing these bowling shoes is the same thing. Besides, you'll still have your socks on," Hermione whispered to him. She had also sat down and was removing her tennis shoes.

“These shoes are just not fashionable," he grumbled, but he finally sat down and began to untie his laces.

Once my shoes were on, I stood up and made my way over to the computer in between the lanes. I began to program our names into the system. When I was finished, I looked around at the others to find that everyone had their bowling shoes on. “Now, we need to find the correct bowling ball. Hermione and I will help you with that; you have to find a ball that's not too heavy to pick up and that the holes aren't too tight or too loose around your fingers," I said. The four purebloods looked at me like I had lost my mind. I chuckled. “Come on. What I just said will make sense in a few moments."

After about ten minutes, everyone had a bowling ball that was just right for them. Hermione explained the rules, pointing out the foul line on the floor, then she rolled the first ball, knocking over four pins. She then rolled her second ball, but it rolled into the gutter. I took my turn, bowling a strike on the first toss. After a couple of rounds, the others caught on and it soon was Gryffindors versus Slytherins, the six of us competing against each other like old times.

We were halfway through our third game, and it was Draco's turn, when I decided to get us all something to eat and drink. I took everyone's Muggle identification cards that Hermione had taken them to get a couple weeks ago, got everyone's drink order, and made my way to the bar. After ordering the drinks, I ordered two large pizzas from the bowling alley's kitchen to be delivered to our table. I thanked the bartender, then I picked up the tray of drinks and headed back to the others.

I was halfway to the table, seeing Theo was about to take his turn, before I noticed the other guy that was standing at the table. He was tall and well muscled, as though he spent a lot of time lifting weights. He had chestnut colored hair that hung just past his shoulders and was tied back in a neat ponytail. But it wasn't his appearance at our table that stopped me in my tracks; it was the fact that his hand was resting on Draco's cheek. Draco laughed at something the man said, and the guy raised his hand and brushed Draco's hair away from his face, then trailed his fingers down Draco's neck. Draco blushed and tilted his head, giving the man better access.

My blood boiled under my skin and I felt my magic trying to break out of the cage Hermione had sealed it in with her spell. Biting my cheek, I squared my shoulders and made my way to the table. “Hey everyone, I have our drinks and our pizzas will be ready soon," I said. I ignored the other man and passed the drinks around the table: Draco, Pansy and Hermione had gotten peach margaritas, Ron and Theo had gotten Miller Lite bottles, and I had gotten a Long Island.

“Oh, Harry, this is Chase. Chase Reynolds. He's a veterinarian," Pansy said excitedly.

“Oh, really?" I asked, glancing at the man over my shoulder.

“Yeah. I specialize in farm animals. You know horses, cows, pigs. Things like that," Chase said. He held out his hand to me. I shook it briefly.

He glanced over my shoulder. “Oh, looks like it's my turn, my friends are waving at me. But, Draco, let me know if you want me to teach you how to play pool later." With that, he winked and walked away.

I stood there, staring after him, my hands balled into fists at my sides, until Hermione shoved me from behind. I blinked, then realized it was my turn to bowl. Without a word, I stepped up to the lane and grabbed my bowling ball. I took a breath, trying to control my emotions, before I bowled. The ball rolled straight into the gutter. Growling in the back of my throat, I waited until the ball came back, then tried again. The ball rolled straight into the gutter again.

I swore harshly under my breath and made my way back up to the table, ignoring the stares I was receiving. I threw myself down in my chair and raised my drink to my lips and took a small swallow. The alcohol burned down my throat.

“Harry, you alright?" Pansy asked.

“I'm fine. Can we just continue the game? Ron, you're up," I said, not looking up.

As Ron stepped up to take his turn, Draco sat in Ron's vacant chair next to me. “Are you sure you're alright?" He asked me.

“Draco, I'm fine, really."

“You sure that wasn't a display of jealousy we just witnessed?" He asked, concern creeping into his voice. He reached out and placed his hand on top of mine on the table.

I pulled my hand away from his. “I'm not jealous, Draco. I just have something on my mind." I said. I forced myself to relax.

Before Draco could respond, Ron tapped him on the should and pointed to the lane. Draco sighed, before he rose from the table to go take his turn. Ron waited until Draco was up at the lane before he turned to me. “That's bullocks Harry. Saying you're not jealous. You just got pissed off because some other guy was flirting with him. Don't you think that is jealousy?"

“I'm not jealous," I repeated.

“Yes, you are. You told me about two hours ago that you are in love with him. Jealousy is natural for those whom we love," Hermione said.

I didn't favor her with a response. Instead, I picked up my drink and took a large swallow. I coughed slightly as the alcohol burned down my throat, stronger than before. Ron and Hermione stared at me, then glanced at each other and shook their heads. Theo and Pansy stared at me for a second, then turned back to watch Draco. I glared at any one of them that glanced at me. The game continued, with me giving them all the silent treatment. Draco seemed a little hurt that I had fallen silent, but I ignored the looks of confusion he kept sending me.

By the time the pizzas were delivered to the table, Chase had come back, and now he didn't seem in any hurry to leave. He straddled the chair next to Draco's, where they sat at a second table. I tried to squash my feelings every time I glanced in their direction, but it was getting harder and harder with every glance I spared them.

After bowling almost a whole game of nothing but gutter balls, I turned around from my turn on the lane and froze. Draco was sitting on Chase's lap and Chase was pressing kisses against Draco's jaw. I felt like a balloon had burst inside my chest; I felt deflated. My heart ached and I felt tears prickle my eyes; Draco looked like he was enjoying himself. I glanced at the screen and discovered that there was only three frames left of the game. I picked up Hermione's bag, and quickly extracted my wand and phone, then I reached further into the bag and pulled out a Muggle notebook and pen. I glanced around quickly, but none of the others were paying attention to me; Hermione and Pansy had gone to get themselves more drinks, Theo had disappeared into the men's room, Ron was stepping up to take his turn, and Draco was preoccupied with Chase.

I flipped open the notebook and found a blank page. I quickly jotted down a short note to Hermione, kicked off the bowling shoes, grabbed my tennis shoes and my keys and made my way out the door.

\----------

_Hermione,_

_I CAN'T DO THIS! I didn't think it would be so hard to see him with someone else, but it is. I'm not sticking around right now to watch...He doesn't even know that guy, but he's letting **Chase** kiss all over his face. He just...never mind._

_I'm sorry, but you'll have to make sure everyone gets home. I didn't think he would flirt with someone in front of me. Right now, it feels like he's reached into my chest and ripped my heart out. I've gone back and I've turned off my cell for the night._

_Harry._

I read Harry's note several times, before I glanced over to where Draco and Chase were standing by the jukebox. I watched as Draco reached out and began to play with Chase's ponytail. I shook my head and turned back to the notebook.

“Honey, does he mention why he left?" Ron asked, sitting down next to me.

“It's pretty obvious that he left because of that," I answered, pointing in Draco's direction.

Ron glanced over. “Should we talk to Draco? I doubt he's noticed that Harry's gone," he said.

“No, I'll talk to Draco. You still have a hard time controlling your temper around him," I said. I pushed away from the table and stood up. I took a breath before I made my way towards Chase and Draco.

“Oh, hey Hermione. Did you need something?" Draco asked, turning his head at my approach.

“Draco, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked, glancing briefly at Chase.

“Sure," he said. He followed me out of the building, where our conversation would be a little more private. I turned around to face him. “Is everything alright? You seem upset," he commented.

“Draco, Harry left. He got upset by Chase flirting with you."

“Hermione, it was just harmless flirting," Draco said, folding his arms against his chest.

“Harmless flirting? Draco, you have at least three hickeys forming on your neck," I accused, pointing.

He blushed, but didn't look away. “What's the big deal about it? Harry and I talked about this and he told me he was okay with it if I wanted to date someone else while we build our friendship."

I let out a heavy sigh. “Draco, did it every occur to you that he told you that because it's what you wanted to hear?"

“Meaning?"

“This whole situation, he's only doing it to make you happy. He told you he was fine, because he knew that's what you wanted him to say. Before he left, he left me a note. He said seeing you with Chase felt like his heart had been ripped out."

“Then he must not want to be my friend. A real friend would be happy to see me meet new people that seem to like me."

“Draco, a real friend wouldn't ask him to be okay seeing the one he loves with others. A real friend wouldn't toss it in his face that he lost the best relationship I've ever seen him have," I said.

I turned around and walked back into the bowling alley, leaving Draco staring after me with a look of bewilderment on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter, it will be ready as soon as possible.


	18. Surprise Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco apologizes to Harry for his self-centered behavior. A small argument takes place. Draco then comes back, two days later, after his interview at St. Mungo's, and the pair of them end up in bed. And Harry gets a surprise on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains EXPLICIT content.
> 
> A/N: This chapter contains a song by Jesse McCartney called _Just so you know_. I'm putting it that Harry wrote it and Draco hears him playing it, giving him a clue how Harry really feels about him.

_Thursday, July 8, 2:30 p.m._

I swallowed hard as Ron pulled up to the curb of a small, turquoise blue house. Fear was spiking its way through me as I looked at the house where Harry was staying. It had been nearly a week since we had spent the day like Muggles, and Harry had been avoiding me the whole time.

“Ron, I don't think this is a good idea," I said, tightening my grip on my seatbelt. I glanced at him, but he continued to stare out the windshield.

“Too bad. You said you wanted to apologize to him and that's long overdue in my opinion. You should have apologized to him the next day, not a week later."

“I know what I said, but he won't accept my apology now, not after I went on a date with Chase," I said, feeling bile in my throat at the admission.

“Why did you even go out with him? After what happened at the bowling alley, I'd have thought that you would understand Harry's feelings," Ron said. He turned his head and glared at me. “Besides, didn't you go out with him on two dates?"

I hung my head. “Look, I know it was stupid of me to go out with Chase, not once but twice, and I know it was stupid for me not to apologize to Harry right away. I hurt him. I promised Harry I wouldn't hurt him, but I did," I said, looking out the window at the house before I looked back at Ron.

“So, what are you waiting for? Go in there and talk to him," Ron said.

“Do you think he can forgive me?"

Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Look, Draco. If Harry loves you like I'm sure he does, then yes he'll be able to forgive you. Just don't expect it to happen right away."

I let out a sigh of my own, before I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. “There's no need to wait for me. I'll floo home from here."

Ron nodded. I climbed out of the car and shut the door. I turned around to face the house as Ron pulled away. I squared my shoulders, took a deep breath, then made my way slowly towards the door. It opened before I reached it, revealing Neville standing there.

“Was starting to think you weren't going to come. Thought for sure that you would have changed your mind," he said by way of greeting. He motioned for me to come in.

I glanced around as I stepped into the house. “Where is he?" I asked tentatively.

“He's outside. He's been working on a new song all day."

“New song?" I questioned.

“Did you forget that he plays the guitar?" Neville asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Actually, to tell you the truth, I never knew he played guitar. He knew I played violin, but I didn't know that he played."

Neville directed me through the kitchen and out the back door. When I stepped into the backyard, I felt magic surround me and I wasn't surprised to see a row of Leaping Toadstools to my right. It became obvious that the backyard was under magic to hide it from Neville and Luna's Muggle neighbors.

I glanced around, but didn't see Harry anywhere. I stood there for a moment, before I heard the sound of a guitar being strummed softly and I followed it. I came across a small pond with a small willow tree at one end. Harry was sitting under the willow tree, his back towards me. I began to make my way towards him, but I paused when I heard him singing; the beautiful tenor of his voice reaching my ears.

“ _I shouldn't love you, but I want to._  
_I just can't turn away._  
_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move._  
_I can't look away._

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to._  
_I just can't turn away._  
_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move._  
_I can't look away._

_And I don't know, how to be fine, when I'm not.  
Cause I don't know, how to make a feeling stop._

_Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me._  
_And I can't help it._  
_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now._  
_Thought you should know;_  
_I've tried my best to let go of you,_  
_But I don't want to._  
_I just gotta say it all, before I go._  
_Just so you know._

_It's getting hard to, be around you._  
_There's so much I can't say._  
_Do you want me, to hide the feelings,_  
_And look the other way?_

_And I don't know, how to be fine, when I'm not.  
Cause I don't know, how to make a feeling stop._

_Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me._  
_And I can't help it._  
_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now._  
_Thought you should know;_  
_I've tried my best to let go of you,_  
_But I don't want to._  
_Just gotta say it all, before I go_.  
_Just so you know._

_This emptiness is killing me,_  
_And I'm wondering why I've waited so long._  
_Looking back, I realize, it was always there,_  
_Just never spoken._  
_I'm waiting here._  
_Been waiting here._

_Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me._  
_And I can't help it._  
_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now._  
_Thought you should know;_  
_I've tried my best to let go of you,_  
_But I don't want to._  
_Just gotta say it all, before I go._  
_Just so you know._

_Just so you know._

_Thought you should know;_  
_I've tried my best to let go of you,_  
_But I don't want to._  
_Just gotta say it all, before I go._  
_Just so you know._

_Just so you know._ " 

“That was beautiful Harry," I said when he finished.

I watched as he stiffened, before slowly turning his head around to face me. “How much of that did you hear?" He asked me.

“The whole thing," I replied, taking another step closer to him.

He sighed and placed his guitar on the grass beside him. “I've been working on it all day, trying to put exactly what I feel into words."

“That song is about me, isn't it?" I asked sitting down.

Harry shifted around so that he was facing me. “Yes."

“Harry, I'm sorry for everything that has been going on this past week. I honestly didn't know you would take it so hard if I was with someone else."

“How can you say that? Don't you remember when you asked me about you dating other people? It pissed me off and I didn't answer you for almost ten minutes," he said. He looked down at the guitar next to him, before he looked back up at me.

“I remember that. Look, I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can say it. I'm sorry for everything; what happened this past week, what happened on my birthday, even though it wasn't my fault, and I'm sorry that I thought it would be okay for me to date someone else while trying to fix us."

“Draco, you never should have asked me if I'd be okay with you being with someone else. But I never should have told you that it was alright either. You know how I feel about you."

“Why did you say it was alright for me to be with someone else? That seems kinda stupid," I said, folding my arms against my chest.

“I said it, because I knew that's what you wanted me to say! It was your idea for us to slow down and become friends first! You wanted to fix our relationship! What was I supposed to say when you were practically begging me if I'd be okay with you dating other people while we work on our friendship?"

“How about the truth? Why couldn't you tell me how you really felt about it?" I snapped.

“I couldn't tell you the truth, because I knew it would upset you. I apparently love you too much, because it hurts me when you're upset."

“Harry, you know I love you, but..." I began, only for Harry to cut me off.

“No, I don't think you love me, at least, not the same way that I love you, because if you did, you wouldn't have flirted with someone else right in front of me."

“Harry,..."

“No Dray. Listen to the lyrics of my song. Better yet," he flicked his wand and a piece of parchment appeared and on it were the words to his song. “Read them. Then you should understand how I feel."

I took the parchment but I didn't look at the words. Silence fell around us, and Harry turned his gaze to the pond. “Tell me the truth Harry. What do you want?" I asked, breaking the silence at last.

“So, you want honesty from me, but you don't seem to want to be honest with me," he said, not looking at me.

“What's that supposed to mean?"

“Oh come on, Draco. If you were being honest with me, and, yourself, you would have already told me about the date you went on with that guy from the bowling alley. What, are you trying to pretend it didn't happen?"

“You know about me going out with him?" I asked.

“Well, your mother told me about it when I stopped by the Manor on Sunday. I wanted to talk to you, but you were out. So, want to add anything? I mean if you want honesty from me, then I suggest you start being honest with me."

“You want me to be honest? Fine. I didn't just go out on one date with Chase, I went on two dates with him and both of them were disastrous. I bet if I hadn't spent the whole time with him thinking about you, I might have enjoyed myself better."

Harry recoiled away from me as if I had slapped him. It took me a moment to realize what I had said and regret washed through me. “Harry, I didn't..."

He held up his hand to stop what I was going to say next. “Now it's my turn to be honest. I don't want to be your friend Draco; I want more. I want what we had before your birthday. It breaks my heart to hear that you went out with that guy twice and it hurts that you think I should be okay with it. I will never be okay knowing that you want to date other people while we're trying to fix things between us. I love you more than I've ever loved any of my ex's, and it scares me because that gives you the ultimate power to break my heart. I'm sorry, Draco, but I can't sit here with you anymore; it hurts too much."

With that, he stood up and picked up his guitar. He headed towards the house as I sat there, watching him walk away. He paused when he reached the door, then he glanced at me over his shoulder. “I still want to hear how things go with your interview at St. Mungo's," he said, before he disappeared inside.

I sat there for a while before I finally picked myself up and made my way back to the house. I stepped into the kitchen, made my way to the living room and the fireplace in the corner. I took a small pinch of floo powder from the pot on the mantle and threw it down. I called out the floo address for my room at Malfoy Manor and I stepped into the green flames.

~~~~~

_Saturday, July 10, 3:15 p.m._

“Harry," I called excitedly as soon as I stepped out of Neville's fireplace and into his living room.

Harry came around the corner of the kitchen, with a green apple between his teeth, a glass of milk in one hand and a sandwich in the other. When he saw me, he bit down on the apple freeing his mouth. The apple remained floating in the air near him as he chewed on the bite.

“Someone's excited about something," he said, placing his food on the small coffee table. He grabbed the apple from the air and placed it on top of his sandwich. He waved his hand and cast a Stasis Charm over his food, before he straightened up and turned to face me. “Why are you so happy?"

“I had my interview at St. Mungo's today. Actually, I just came from there."

“Well, how'd it go? Come on, tell me."

“Well, it started out with the Healers asking me questions about how I had healed your hip and how I stopped Rose's choking. Then they asked how good I was at healing wounds, even though I can't heal my own anymore," I said.

“Then what happened?" Harry asked, his green eyes shining with excitement.

“The last thing they did was bring in a young boy who had a couple wand burns on his skin from the punishment his foster mother did to him. They said if I could help him, I'd have a place in the hospital."

“And?"

“I got it. I start my training on Monday. I'll be working in the children's ward," I exclaimed excitedly.

“That's awesome Draco," Harry said, pulling me into a hug.

I wasn't sure who made the first move, but suddenly, our lips were pressed together, one of his hands buried in my hair, the other wrapped around my waist. My arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding across my lower lip, begging for entrance.

I opened my mouth easily as if our time apart had never happened. Harry groaned against my lips as he slid his tongue into my mouth, sliding it across my own. The taste of his mouth was cool and crisp, like the apple he had taken a bite out of. My breath hitched in my throat when he pulled me flush against his body as I boldly slid my tongue against his, then swirled it against his cheeks. When I pulled away to draw air into my lungs, Harry shifted lower and latched onto my neck, sucking on a spot just below my ear that made my knees go weak. His hands slid around to the front of my robes and he began tugging on them to undo the buttons.

I lowered my hands and placed them against his chest, pushing him back slightly. “Harry, wait. We're not dating right now, we shouldn't do this," I said, reluctantly.

Harry raised his head, breathing heavily as he looked down at me. “If you really want me to stop, push me away. I can't resist you anymore, and I'm not even going to try," he said.

For one brief moment, I actually considered pushing him away and stopping what I really wanted to do. Then I curled my fingers into his t-shirt and pulled him closer to me. He groaned again as I pressed our lips back together. I slid my tongue against his lips, and he opened his mouth, quickly sliding his tongue against mine. Harry slid his hands lower, sliding them down over my arse cheeks and squeezing. He tightened his grip and actually lifted me off the floor. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and slid my arms around his neck, burying my fingers in his hair.

Harry began walking down a small hallway. I was vaguely aware of entering a bedroom, and hearing the door shut, before I was shoved against a wall, Harry's mouth still devouring mine hotly. I jerked away from his mouth, panting heavily. Harry pulled away, looking down at me, also breathing heavily. “Draco, are you sure you want this? I know I do, but do you really want this?"

In answer, I thrust my hips forward, rubbing my hardening erection against his stomach. Harry swore colorfully and with a whispered spell, he banished our clothes, leaving us both completely naked where he had me pinned against the wall. His hands moved from my arse to my hips instead. I thrust forward again, eliciting a moan from Harry's throat.

I felt his magic as Harry cast a wordless lubrication charm on both of us and thrust his hips towards me. He shifted me against the wall, then thrust forward again, and this time, our erections slid along each other wetly. I moaned softly as he set up a rhythm; thrusting against me, thereby thrusting me against the wall, then pulling my hips forward when he withdrew. The sensation was so good, that I almost missed the tightening in my groin.

“Harry, wait. This is going to be over too quickly and I want to enjoy it."

Harry immediately halted the movement of his hips, holding me completely still against him. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. He slid his hands back to my arse cheeks, and with my legs still wrapped around his waist, Harry carried me to his bed and gently laid me down and then he came down so that he was laying on me.

We laid there for several moments, just trading soft kisses. Harry pulled back and looked down at me, his green eyes swimming with several emotions. “I've missed you so much Draco, but before we go any further, please tell me you're not going to find someone else while we continue to work things out between us. I don't think I can bear it."

I raised my hand and gently ran it through his slightly damp hair. “Harry, it was stupid of me to even ask that of you the first time. I promise that while we continue to work on our relationship, friendship, whatever you want to call it, I will not be with another guy again."

Relief flooded his face, then he leaned down and kissed me again. Harry pulled away from my lips and began kissing his way down my chest, dragging his tongue against each of the four scars before moving lower. His lips brushed along my erection and I jumped slightly. He chuckled softly before moving even lower, until his lips and tongue brushed my sack; I gasped.

“Harry, please don't tease me," I gasped out.

I felt Harry smile, before he took one of my balls into his mouth. I groaned softly and arched upwards. Harry kept at it for some time, going back and forth between my balls. Suddenly, his hands were on my hips, and he was rolling me onto my stomach. When he got me in the position he wanted, he pulled me up until I was on my knees on the bed, with my arse up in the air, and my head pillowed on my arms. Before I could question him, I felt his magic as he cast a silent cleansing charm on my arse. My body tingled with expectation.

Without warning, Harry spread my cheeks and traced his tongue gently around my hole, before thrusting his tongue inside of it. I moaned softly and thrust my hips backwards. We had talked about rimming, but had never done it before. Harry slowly began thrusting his tongue in and out, in perfect imitation of what I really wanted him to do.

As he slowly continued to thrust his tongue inside of me, he slowly began to work his fingers into me as well. I groaned when I felt two fingers alongside his tongue, the fingers slowly scissoring apart, stretching me open. Before long, his mouth was completely gone and only his fingers remained inside me, as Harry planted kisses along my spine. He now had three fingers in me, but it wasn't enough for me. “Harry, please," I begged.

He must have heard the desperation in my tone, for he removed his fingers. I heard him whisper the lubrication charm, and then he spread my cheeks again and slid into my hole slowly. I moaned at the sheer sensation of him sliding in; I could feel him more than normal from this position. When he was buried in me to the hilt, he paused, holding himself completely still. “Fuck, Draco. You feel so good. You're so tight around me," he said.

I didn't get a chance to respond, for Harry withdrew from me, before thrusting back in quickly. I moaned loudly. He did it again, striking my prostate easily. My eyes threatened to roll back into my head at the pleasure that rolled through me. Harry set up a rhythm, going slow and steady, but that pace didn't last long. As I started thrusting my hips backwards into him, Harry started thrusting into me harder and faster. It wasn't long before he was reaching under me and wrapping his hand around my shaft. He moved his hand in rhythm to his thrusts. I shuddered at the contact as Harry used his thumb to spread the precum leaking from my tip.

“H-Harry, please," I choked out.

I felt him sprawl over my back as he leaned down and whispered in my ear, “Cum for me, Draco. I know you're close."

He was right; I was close to my orgasm and with a few more strokes of his hand, I was spilling myself on the bed beneath me. Harry thrust into me a few more times before I felt him spilling his seed deep inside me. He collapsed over me for a moment, before he rolled onto his side without disconnecting from me and then he gathered me in his arms. He pressed a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

“You know we just broke your rules, right?" He whispered as my eyelids started to close.

“Those rules were stupid anyway," I mumbled. He chuckled and we both drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~

A few hours later, I awoke wrapped in Harry's arms, with my head pillowed on his chest. When I lifted my head, I found Harry's eyes were open. I grinned. “Watching me sleep, Harry?" I asked.

“Yes. I don't think you understand how much I've missed this; not just the sex, even though that's usually pretty awesome, but just waking up with you in my arms."

“Honestly, I've missed waking up with you too. I still think we should take things slow," I said.

“We can take things slow, but that doesn't mean we can't be together. Look, I'm not going to move back into the Manor just yet, but we can still go out on dates, and on the dates, we can actually get to know each other."

“And you won't say no to sex now and then, right?" I teased.

“No, I won't say no to sex, but sex isn't the only thing that I want from you. I want to know the real you," Harry replied. He ran a hand up my back.

“I kind of like that idea. Okay, as of now we're officially a couple again, but no more sleeping together until after a few dates," I told him.

He chuckled softly, pulled me down and kissed me gently on the lips. When I pulled away, I snuggled myself against his chest and settled back down to sleep.

\----------

_Saturday, July 31st, 5:30 a.m._

“Harry, are you alright man?" I heard Neville ask.

I opened my eyes and slowly raised my head off the rim of the toilet. Another wave of nausea hit me and I lowered my face back to the toilet as my stomach heaved, emptying the contents from my late night snack. Neville was by my side, gently rubbing his hand across my shoulders.

“Harry, I think we need to take you to St. Mungo's today. This is the fifth day in a row that I've found you with your head on the edge of the toilet," he said when I finished puking.

I dragged the back of my hand across my mouth, wiping off my lips. “You're right. There must be something wrong. Give me about fifteen minutes to get ready, then you can take me there," I said.

Neville helped me to my feet and I headed back towards my room. “I'll call Seamus and tell him you'll be late this morning," Neville said as he headed back towards the living room. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a set of robes. I also pulled out a shirt and a pair of trousers. I dressed quickly, then headed out of my room. I met Neville by the fireplace, fighting nausea the whole way. Neville grabbed my arm and apparated us out.

~~~~

Ten minutes after leaving his house, Neville and I sat in an exam room at St. Mungo's, waiting for Dean or Shawnna to come in. I sat on the exam bed holding a bucket in my lap. I was nauseous, but I hadn't puked yet. Neville got up and began pacing the floor in front of me. The door opened and Dean walked into the room.

“You know I specialize in Mind Healing, right?" He asked quietly.

“Yes, I know that. But you are certified in all aspects of healing, and I knew you and Shawnna wouldn't fawn over me as The Boy Who Lived Twice," I replied. He chuckled softly.

“So, Harry, what brings you in today?" Dean asked, sitting down on the stool in front of me.

“I've been sick the past five days," I answered, clutching the bucket a little tighter to my stomach.

“Can you tell me what you've been experiencing?" He asked, as he pulled out his wand and began casting diagnostic spells over me.

I told him what had been going on; how I'd throw up a few times first thing in the morning and I would be nauseous and queasy until about three in the afternoon. I told him how the smell of greasy foods made me throw up, and how I would feel perfectly fine around dinner time. Neville piped up and told Dean how I would eat a lot of food at dinner, then have a snack later in the evening. Dean listened carefully as he continued to cast diagnostic spells over me. He occasionally flicked his wand at the parchment on the counter.

When Dean finished casting his spells, he summoned the parchment and read over it. “Well, Harry, all these tests came back normal. There is one more test I can run, and I'll need you to remove your robes and your shirt and lay back on the exam bed," he said.

Without a word, I set the bucket aside and stood up. I quickly pulled the robes over my head, then I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off. I sat back down and lowered myself until I was laying on the exam bed. Dean gently touched his wand to my abdomen, then moved it in counter-clockwise motion, chanting softly in Latin. When he had made a complete circle, my abdomen glowed with a soft blue light. He did it again, and got the same result.

“Harry, can I ask you something? When was the last time you slept with Draco where he topped you?" Dean asked me.

“That day at your house, about a week after his birthday party, " I answered honestly. I sat up slowly so I wouldn't trigger the nausea.

“Have you ever taken a fertility potion or male pregnancy potion," Dean asked.

“No, why?" I asked him tentatively.

“Well, you must be in that rare category where you are naturally fertile. Your body is equipped for having children, and your magic is strong enough that you don't need pregnancy potions. Congratulations by the way," Dean said.

“Congratulations for what?" Neville asked.

“Yeah, what are you congratulating me about?" I asked him.

“Oh, yeah. It would help if I told you why you've been sick. Harry, you're eight weeks pregnant."

“I'm what?" I asked.

“You're pregnant Harry. And judging by the color when I did the spell, you're carrying a boy," Dean said calmly. Blood rushed through my head and my vision went black as I fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be ready as soon as possible


End file.
